Longbourn High
by Gray Sunset
Summary: A modern retelling of "Pride and Prejudice."
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Title: Longbourn High (1/?) 

Author: Purple Sunset

Summary:

A modern retelling of "Pride and Prejudice."

Author's Notes:

For the sake of this story, the Bennet sisters are Jane (age 17, in the 12th grade), Lizzie (16, 11th grade), Mary (15, 10th grade), Katie (14, 9th grade), and Lynn (13, 8th grade). All five girls attend Longbourn High. Some high schools do include eighth graders, so I don't think it's too odd to have Lynn at the same school as her sisters.

Disclaimer:

I don't own the original plot or characters. They were created by the wonderful Jane Austen.

* * *

Lynn Bennet could not, would not, stop screaming. 

"Mother!" She cried, for the tenth time in under a minute. "Are you listening?"

"How can she not?" was her father's response. "Would you mind keeping it down, dear? I'm trying to read the paper."

"I wasn't talking to you," Lynn sniffed, snapping her fingers in front of her mother's face. "Mother!"

"I think we've all gotten that point, Lynn," Lizzie Bennet laughed as she helped herself to a glass of orange juice.

"I wasn't talking to you either!" Lynn shouted.

"What is it, Lynnie?" Jane Bennet patiently inquired.

"Shut up, Jane! Mind your own business for once!"

"If you don't want us in your business, then take it elsewhere," Mary Bennet spoke up from her spot at the end of the table. "We can't help listening when you parade it in front of us like this."

"You would do well to shut up too, Mary!"

"Lynn!" Their father's newspaper crumbled onto the table instantly. "Apologize to your sisters, at once."

"What for?" Lynn's arms crossed over her chest. "They're the ones butting in on my conversation with Mother."

"Since when do we call her 'Mother' anyway?" Katie Bennet wondered. "Yesterday, you were calling her 'Mom.'"

"'Mom' is so middle school," Lynn's eyes rolled as if it were obvious. "Now, where was I?"

"You were about to apologize for being a brat," Lizzie reminded her.

"Lizzie!" Jane hissed at her sister.

"Don't even try denying it, Jane," Lizzie whispered back. "I saw your face when she snapped at you."

"Maybe, it's her time of the month," Jane reasoned.

"She might want to see a doctor, then," Lizzie snickered. "She's been this way for the past thirteen years."

"I can hear you, you know," Lynn turned on her older sisters.

"Sorry, Lynnie," Lizzie beamed innocently. "I thought you were talking to Mother."

With a toss of her hair, Lynn spun around to face her parents again. This was one battle she wasn't going to win. "Mother! Aren't you off the phone yet?"

"Do we need to get your eyes checked again, Lynn?" Mr. Bennet chuckled. "You'll hear when she's done. I know that expression of hers all too well."

"Oh, goody!" Lynn squealed, clapping her hands twice. "I was right! I thought there must be news."

"Of course, there's news." It was Lizzie's turn to roll her eyes. "There always is when Aunt Phillips calls."

Satisfied, for the moment, Lynn reclaimed her seat next to Katie. "It must be juicy. They've been talking forever."

"If by forever, you mean five minutes, then you're right," Mary plainly stated.

"How's your book, Mary?" Jane spoke up quickly before Lynn had a chance to respond.

"Quite good," Mary smiled faintly. "It's a collection of poems by Cowper. Have you heard of him?"

"Er, no, I haven't," Jane shifted slightly in her seat. "I'm sure he's brilliant though."

"You haven't heard of Cowper?" Mr. Bennet's newspaper hit the table again. "What are they teaching in high schools today?"

"Maybe, we'll study him this year," Jane replied, staring down at her eggs.

"It's a disgrace, Father," Lynn said sweetly. "A senior in high school and she hasn't heard of the brilliant poet, er-" She glanced to Mary for support.

"Cowper," Mary filled in automatically.

"Right, him," Lynn nodded. "I bet the students at Pemberley would laugh if they heard."

"That, they would," Katie nodded eagerly. "I can hear them now. 'Those Longbourn losers! They wouldn't know a good book if it hit them on the head!'"

"When have you ever heard anyone say that?" Lizzie demanded.

"Just last week!" Katie fibbed. "We were at the mall and-"

"At the mall!" Mr. Bennet's eyes glanced up from his paper. "Again! What was that? The third time in one week?"

"Fourth," Mary corrected. "But, who's counting?"

"Certainly not you," Lynn shot a glare in her sister's direction.

"I don't understand how anyone can go shopping so often," Mary countered.

"We don't shop, exactly," Katie shrugged. "We just-"

"Browse," Lynn finished after sending a leg flying into her sister's knee.

"Right," Katie nodded, her eyes darting between her injury and her sister.

"Well, girls," Jane spoke up, interrupting the glaring match between the youngest two. "We better leave. I'd hate to be late for our first day back."

"Oh, no!" Lynn cried, her attention instantly diverted from Katie. "We can't leave now! Mother hasn't told us her news yet!"

"It can wait a few hours, I'm sure," Lizzie remarked, gulping down the last of her juice. "And, if it's that earthshattering, she can always call your cell."

"Fine," Lynn grumbled as she joined her sisters in pulling on their jackets and backpacks. "But, if we're the last ones to hear it, I'm blaming you, Lizzie." After a moment's pause, she added, "And, you too, Jane."

* * *

"This is seriously the most exciting day of my entire life!" Lynn cried as she walked up the front steps of Longbourn High. 

"For someone so reluctant to leave home, you're certainly happy now, Lynn." Lizzie exchanged a grin with Jane.

"How could I not be?" Lynn gasped, glancing up at the building. "Everything's incredible here. And, look at the boys! They all seem so.. mature. So dashing!"

"Dashing? Are we looking at the same boys?" Mary coughed.

"What do you know about boys?" Lynn snapped. "You don't know anything, unless you've read it!"

"Oh, Lynn!" Katie grabbed her sister's arm. "There they are!"

"Where? Where?" Lynn froze in mid-step, her eyes darting around frantically.

"Over there!" Katie nodded indirectly at a group of jocks lounging near the top of the stairs. "Don't look! They'll laugh if they see you looking!"

"Oh, they are hot! Wicked hot!" Lynn squealed, bouncing up and down to get a better look.

"I told you!" Katie nodded triumphantly.

"Stop that, both of you!" Mary wrinkled her nose at them. "You're making the rest of us look like fools."

"Let them be, Mary," Jane smiled slightly at her sisters. "I think it's cute."

"That's because you don't have any classes with them," Mary pointed out. "Katie and I have Biology together. If she keeps this up, I don't think I'll have her for a lab partner."

"Who said I wanted you for a lab partner anyway?" Katie wondered.

Mary blinked uncertainly for a moment before making a hmphing sound and storming off towards her locker.

"What's her problem?" Katie shrugged, her eyes lingering on Mary's retreating back.

"Do try and be nice to Mary," Jane said softly as the remaining Bennets entered the building.

"Why?" Katie sniffed. "It's not my fault she doesn't have any friends."

"She's your sister," Jane reminded her. "She loves you and she'd do anything for you."

"Anything?" Lynn's eyebrows shot up. "Sophomores can drive, can't they? Think Mary'd introduce us to some boys with cars?"

"Not if she knows what's good for her," Lizzie remarked. "Dad would throw a fit."

"Which is why it'll be so fun," Lynn giggled as she grabbed Katie's arm and hurried off after Mary.

"Please, tell me we were never like that." Lizzie shook her head in her sisters' direction.

"I don't think we were," Jane assured her. "We always had too much sense."

"I don't know about that," Lizzie commented with a smile. "Any amount of common sense seems like too much, when you compare it to theirs."

* * *

Lunchtime in the Longbourn cafeteria was always frantic, but it was even worse on the first day of school. Besides the usual lines of hungry students, desperate for a slice of greasy pizza, there were the typical first day antics. On her way to the lunch, Lizzie was stopped nearly a dozen times by an assortment of new students who had lost their way, couldn't figure out how to open their locker, or wanted to know if the rumors were true about a certain teacher. By the time Lizzie got to the cafeteria, her lunch period only had ten minutes left. 

"Think of it as a compliment, Lizzie," Jane said, automatically dividing the remainder of her salad in two and giving half to her sister. "You must be doing something right."

"If you figure out what it is, let me know," Charlotte Lucas, Lizzie's best friend, sighed.

"How have your mornings been?" Lizzie asked quickly, her discomfort obvious.

"My classes have all been interesting," Jane smiled. "I think I'll like this term."

"No surprise, there," Lizzie smirked, helping herself to one of Charlotte's french fries. "You've never encountered a class you didn't like."

"I don't know how you talked me into taking Creative Writing, Liz," Charlotte swatted her friend's hand away before another fry was stolen.

"You didn't like it?" Lizzie asked, an astonished look on her face.

"You know, I'm not the imaginative type."

"But, it's going to be such a fun class! Mrs. Gardiner's a fantastic teacher!"

"Now, you sound like Jane," Charlotte laughed.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte," Lizzie sighed. "If you dislike it that much, go ahead and drop it."

"I'll give it another try," Charlotte decided. "If I can't handle tonight's assignment, then I'll switch."

"Fair enough," Lizzie nodded.

"What's going on over there?" Charlotte's eyes wandered to a point behind Lizzie.

"What?" Lizzie turned around in time to see Katie and Lynn push their way through the pizza line as they dashed toward their sisters' table.

"Jane! Lizzie! Oh, Jane, Lizzie!" Lynn cried, crashing into the table as she came to a sudden stop. "You'll never believe what just happened!"

"Lynn got a call from Mom and-"

"Shut up, Katie!" Lynn snapped. "It's my story!"

"It ought to be mine too. I'm cutting English for this!"

"You're cutting English?" Jane gasped. "Oh, Katie-"

"Just for a little bit," Katie shrugged sheepishly. "I saw Lynn out in the hallway and asked if I could go to the-"

"Enough," Lynn interrupted dramatically. "There isn't time. They'll send search parties out for us before we can finish."

"Well, go to it, then," Lizzie urged, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Mother called me during study hall and said-" Lynn paused briefly, her eyes twinkling. "Get this, they're having a city-wide dance next weekend. All of the high schools are invited. All of them! Longbourn, Norland, even Pemberley! It's going to be wicked cool! Mother said she'll take all of us shopping Saturday. Father says we can only have fifty dollars each, but, the way I see it, we can get a little extra. Mary won't want to go, so Katie and I should have her share."

"Since we broke the news," Katie added quickly.

"Exactly," Lynn nodded, practically leaping with joy. "Well, that's it, I think. We better go before they think we've died or something." Giggling, Lynn grabbed Katie's arm and dragged her back out the way they'd come.

"Do you suppose you'll go?" Charlotte asked the remaining Bennets.

"I think we'll have to," Lizzie stared after her sisters. "They won't be allowed to go alone. And, I doubt they'll take no for an answer."

"I think it'll be fun," Jane said, pushing her lettuce around the plate a bit. "We haven't had anything like this in awhile."

"My parents will expect me to attend," Charlotte sighed. "Mom keeps bugging me about finding a boyfriend. She thinks it's disgraceful to be sixteen and single."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Lizzie patted her friend's arm.

"My heart knows that, but my mind.. Sometimes, I think it'd be easier to have one, just for the sake of having one," Charlotte admitted. "That way, when my parents, or any of their friends, asked, I could beam and honestly declare that I had a boyfriend. Maybe, then, they wouldn't look at me like I was some sort of factory reject."

"Oh, Charlotte! Don't talk like that!" Lizzie gasped. "You make it sound like there's something wrong with being single! Look at me. I'm the same age you are and I don't need a boyfriend. Do you really think that you'll feel better about yourself if you cling onto the first boy to look your way?"

"Sometimes, I do," Charlotte shrugged.

Lizzie opened her mouth to protest, but a gentle nudge from Jane stopped her. This wasn't the time or place to get into something like this. After making a mental note to herself, Lizzie decided to direct the conversation towards a safer topic.

* * *

Next time on Longbourn High:

The Bennets (and Charlotte) attend the city-wide dance and meet several boys from Pemberley Prep.


	2. Chapter 2

Longbourn High – Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad to see that people are reading this. I'm having fun writing it, so it's great to see that there is an audience for this. The first chapter was mainly a prologue, so the action should start picking up now. As you can see, the basic plot closely follows "Pride and Prejudice," but I think there's enough, er, for lack of a better word, other stuff to keep things interesting.

* * *

When living in a house with five teenage girls, there are certain lessons that one must learn quickly. Number 1: Never run out of chocolate, ice cream, cookies, or cake. Number 2: Mood swings are normal. Don't try to understand them. It'll just give you a splitting headache. Number 3: If you think they're hiding something, the odds are good that they are. Number 4: Cherish every moment of privacy that you can get.

For Lizzie Bennet, the last rule was crucial for maintaining her sanity. While Lizzie normally didn't mind sharing a room with Jane, there were times when she couldn't wait for her sister to leave for college. Then, and only then, would she truly have a place to call her own.

Until that day came, Lizzie would have to turn to her first great love – the outdoors – for peace. Everyday, as soon as she got home from school, Lizzie would change into a comfortable pair of sweats and go jogging. Sometimes, she would be joined by a sister or two, but, most days, the other Bennets let her go alone. They too understood the need to break away from the pack.

* * *

"Lizzie! Lizzie!" Lynn's voice shouted through the bathroom door. "Aren't you done yet?"

"Obviously, she's not," Mary's dry tone echoed from down the hall. "So, would you stop your banging? If I was Lizzie, that would just spur me on."

"I'll be just another minute," Lizzie called, her teeth clenched with concentration. One bad move now and she wouldn't be able to wear a skirt to the dance.

"Liar! You said that ten minutes ago. You do realize that there are three other people who need to get ready, don't you?"

"Why don't you use the upstairs bathroom, if you're that desperate?" Lizzie asked, wincing as her razor slipped from her grasp. Hopping on one leg, she maneuvered over to the medicine cabinet.

"Jane's already in there!" Lynn pouted, kicking the door angrily. "Why do you two get to hog the bathrooms first?"

"Because we were smart enough to start getting ready early," Lizzie replied calmly as she dug around for a box of clear bandages. Unfortunately, the only one available was an old package of band-aids with cartoon faces on them. Shrugging, she popped one out of the box and onto her battle wound.

"Mother!" Lynn's voice screamed down the stairs. "Lizzie said that I'm stupid!"

"Elizabeth Bennet!"

Her mother's anguished cry was followed immediately by the sound of thundering footsteps on the stairs.

With a roll of her eyes and a sigh, Lizzie grabbed a basket off the windowsill and began throwing everything she still needed inside. Finally, with just seconds to spare, she swung the door open and smiled innocently at her mother and Lynn. "All yours, sis," she chirped before hobbling back down the hall.

* * *

The bedroom shared by Jane and Lizzie was, by far, the neatest room in the house. At first, that might not seem like much of a compliment when compared to the other rooms, especially the disaster zone that was Katie and Lynn's bedroom, but the girls considered it a tribute to Jane's fanatic cleanliness that there was hardly ever an item out of place.

If it weren't for Jane's kind temperament, she would have had a heart attack on the night of the dance. Upon returning from the bathroom, she discovered that a tornado had hit her room. Clothes, shoes, and various cosmetics were scattered everywhere. And, from the looks of it, the storm wasn't over yet.

"What have you done?" Jane shrieked, a hand clutching her left shoulder, as she stepped into the room. Her eyes surveyed the scene, growing wider with every passing moment. "Lizzie, what on earth happened here?"

"Ask them," Lizzie nodded in the direction of their closet.

"Girls?" Jane gingerly stepped over a pile of tank tops. "What's wrong?"

"We don't have anything to wear!" Lynn moaned, her head poking out of the closet.

"What happened to the skirts you bought today?"

"We can't wear those!" Katie cried, stamping her foot impatiently. "I was just talking to Harriet Forster online and she said she's wearing a black skirt!"

"So, naturally, they can't wear their new outfits," Lizzie commented dryly. "Heaven forbid there be more than one girl wearing black tonight."

"Mary said we can't borrow anything of hers," Lynn said, rushing over to the girls' mirror, a floral skirt in hand. "Not that we'd want to, but still.. What are sisters for if you can't share?"

"Hey!" Katie joined her at the mirror. "I wanted to wear that! You stole it from me!"

"Did not!" Lynn slipped the skirt on over her pajamas and spun around to get a better look at herself. "You put it down."

"Just while I looked at Jane's shoes!"

"This is cute, in a sort of retro way, don't you think?" Lynn twirled around a few times for her sisters' benefit.

"It would look better on me," Katie sniffed.

"Can I borrow it, Lizzie?" Lynn glanced at her sister's reflection in the mirror.

"You can have it," Lizzie said between brush strokes. Her hair was being even more stubborn than usual tonight. "I don't know why Mom got it for me. She knows I never wear that sort of thing."

"What am I going to wear then?" Katie moaned as Lynn scurried off towards their bedroom.

"How about this?" Jane suggested, holding up a light blue dress. "I think it would look great with your eyes."

"Definitely," Lizzie agreed.

"Really?" Katie beamed. "You don't think it would make them look too dull?"

"Not at all," Lizzie assured her. "They'll sparkle more than ever."

Katie, seemingly satisfied with this response, flashed a grin at each of her sisters before dashing back down the hallway. As soon as she had rounded the corner, Jane dropped onto her hands and knees and began picking up the mess.

"Let it be, Jane," Lizzie ordered lightly. "It'll still be there when we get home."

"I know, but it'll be bothering me all night if I leave it like this," Jane sighed.

"One of these days, I'm going to take you to a therapist about this obsession of yours," Lizzie said with a roll of her eyes. "But, I guess it won't hurt if I help you now."

* * *

"When do you think the girls will be ready?" Mrs. Bennet asked her husband, for the tenth time in as many minutes.

"Any second now, I'd guess," Mr. Bennet replied neutrally.

"I certainly hope so. At this rate, half the guests will be gone by the time they get there!"

"I don't know about that," Mr. Bennet's eyes twinkled. "Isn't it fashionable for young girls to be-"

"Oh, they're coming!" Mrs. Bennet leapt to her feet as the sounds of a stampede reached her ears. "Where's the camera?"

Without a word, Mr. Bingley handed over the object in question and joined his wife at the foot of the stairs. Moments later, the living room was filled with a cluster of giggling girls, their mother being the loudest of all.

"Oh, you all look wonderful!" Mrs. Bennet beamed as she circled her daughters. "Lynn – so grown up! I can hardly believe my eyes! And, Katie, that color's perfect for you! Lizzie, Jane, splendid choices, as usual! Though, Lizzie, dear, couldn't you have managed to tame your hair for once?"

"I tried, Mom," Lizzie reached instinctively for one of her curls. "I think this is the best it'll ever look."

"I don't know about that," Mrs. Bennet frowned slightly. "We'll try something different next-" Her voice cut off as her eyes landed on her middle child. "Mary, what are you doing? Your sisters are ready to leave!"

"So am I, Mom," Mary nodded briskly.

"In that?" Mrs. Bennet gasped, a hand flying to her chest. "Oh, Mary, why do you torment me so? Can't you wear something with a bit more color? And, a more stylish cut wouldn't hurt anything!"

"I think Mary looks nice," Jane politely said.

"As do I," Mr. Bennet agreed. "I'm glad to see one of my daughters knows how to dress sensibly."

"Oh, hush," Mrs. Bennet shoved her husband's shoulder. "Now, come on, Mary. There has to be something you can borr-"

"No time for that, Mom!" Lynn cut in impatiently. "If we wait for Mary to look fashionable, we'll be here all night."

"Oh-"

With a toss of her head, Lynn strode straight for the door. "Aren't you coming?"

After muttering their good-byes, the other girls hurried after her.

* * *

The dance was being held in a large gymnasium at the local community center and, as such, was not the most formal event of the year. Due to the sponsors' limited funds, as well as a general lack of interest from the planning committee, the decorations were anything but spectacular. A few rolls of streamers had been tossed haphazardly around the room, a couple dozen balloons hovered around near the ceiling, and four snack tables (bearing sugary punch and cookies) were situated in each corner.

There were also several rows of plastic chairs lined up along the border of the dance floor. Mary Bennet seized one for herself as soon as she arrived, thereby silently agreeing to guard her sisters' purses for the rest of the night.

Despite the pathetic decorations, the majority of the students were in a good mood. The music, while too upbeat for many of their tastes, was being played loudly enough to scare their chaperones away from the dance floor. The youngest Bennet sisters quickly took advantage of this opportunity and were neither seen nor heard from until it was time to go.

In their rush to leave the house, Jane and Lizzie hadn't had time to eat dinner, so their first task that evening was to find a snack. While cookies and punch didn't exactly form an ideal meal, it was better than not eating anything at all.

"Lizzie! Jane!" Charlotte Lucas's voice called out from behind them. "Where have you two been? I've been looking everywhere! I saw Katie and she said you were heading that way-" She nodded to their left. "But, you weren't there and.. Well, that doesn't matter. I found you!"

"I'm glad you did," Lizzie smiled at her friend. "Are you having a good time so far?"

"I am," Charlotte nodded excitedly. "Come on, I want to show you something."

With their cups in hand, Lizzie and Jane darted through the crowd, following Charlotte as closely as possible.

"There, he is." Charlotte came to such an abrupt stop that the Bennets barely had enough time to slow down.

"Who?" Lizzie peered over her friend's shoulder.

"Charlie Bingley," Charlotte nodded at a boy lingering near the dance floor. "He's an old friend of my family's. Mom said to keep an eye out for him tonight."

"Oh," Lizzie nodded. "Have you spoken to him?"

"Of course not!" Charlotte gasped. "I couldn't.. I mean, we used to play together when we were really little, but I haven't seen him in ten years – at least!"

"Is that why you were looking for us?" Lizzie realized. "So, you wouldn't have to go over alone?"

"Well, while you're here.." Charlotte smiled sheepishly. Upon receiving smiles in return, she slowly led the way over to her old friend. "Charlie! Charlie Bingley, is that you?"

The boy spun around at the sound of his name. His eyes appraised the trio for a moment before his mouth twisted into a grin. "I see you have an unfair advantage. You know my name and I don't know yours."

"It's Charlotte, Charlotte Lucas," she said quickly, her cheeks growing darker. "We used to-"

"Oh, of course!" Charlie's hand reached up to slap his forehead. "My mother said to look around for you." His eyes moved past Charlotte for a moment to study the Bennets. "She didn't mention that your sisters would be here though."

"My-" Charlotte started, but stopped with a shake of her head. "Oh, no, they're too young still. These are my friends, Jane and Lizzie Bennet."

The Bennets nodded in turn, one more eagerly than the other.

"I hear you're at Longbourn now," Charlie said amicably.

"And, you're at Pemberley," Charlotte nodded. "How is it there?"

"Let me be the first to assure you that everything you've heard is a hundred percent true," Charlie replied with a grin.

"Everything?" Jane spoke up with alarm. "I mean, there have been so many rumors and.." She looked uncertainly towards Lizzie.

"We hear about it all of the time," Lizzie filled in. "Two of ours sisters have a mild obsession with Pemberley."

"Really?" Charlie's eyes widened slightly. "I can't say I've heard anything like that before."

"Well, if you stick around us long enough, you're bound to," Lizzie joked. "Katie and Lynn would be happy to tell you all about their interest. In great detail."

"I might take you up on that some time," Charlie smiled, his eyes flickering ever so briefly towards Jane. "But, for now, you'll have to excuse me. A friend of mine has just arrived and I think I better go grab him before he decides my inattention is a reason for him to leave."

"He seems nice," Jane said softly as soon Charlie was out of earshot.

"Not at all like your typical Pemberley snob," Lizzie agreed.

"At least, I can tell Mom I spoke to him," Charlotte stated bluntly.

Lizzie's head turned to survey her friend for a moment before speaking. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's nothing," Charlotte said with a shake of her head "Jane, would you mind tossing my cup out?"

"What?" Jane asked, blinking uncertainly for a moment. "Oh, er, sure." She held out her hand to accept the other girl's trash before hurrying across the room to the trashcan.

"There," Charlotte smiled slightly. "I've done my good deed of the day." Based on Lizzie's confused expression, she decided it would be best if she explained herself. "Jane obviously liked Charlie. And, he her. One of us should be allowed to dance tonight." Her eyes lingered on Jane's back as Charlie approached her. "Besides, they'll make such a cute couple. All sweetness and good looks."

"Charlotte-" Lizzie started.

"Don't bother," Charlotte shrugged. "I know that I can't compare with a girl like Jane. I know what I look like, I know my personality isn't as pleasing as some boys would like. And, really, I'd rather Jane have him than some Pemberley tramp."

"If you liked him-" Lizzie began.

"I didn't, not really, not in that way, I think," Charlotte sighed. "I mean.. Well, you're my best friend, you know what I mean."

"I do, I think," Lizzie nodded.

"Good," Charlotte laughed. "At least, one of us does."

The girls continued their stroll around the dance floor in a thoughtful silence. From time to time, Lizzie would speak up with an observation about the decorations or the music, but she was always greeted with silence. Finally, to the relief of both, they reached the exit.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Charlotte decided.

"Oh, Char," Lizzie gave her friend a small hug. "Are you ok?"

"I will be," Charlotte assured her. "I just need sleep."

"Want me to go with you? We can stay up and watch girlie movies."

"Nah, you stay," Charlotte smiled weakly. "Go keep Mary company. No one should sit around reading on a Saturday night."

After a quick good-bye and a promise to call the following day, Lizzie parted ways with Charlotte and set out to find her sister. It turned out to be an incredibly easy task because Mary was in the same spot as before.

"Hey, Mary," Lizzie greeted, taking a seat next to her sister.

Without a word, Mary automatically held up Lizzie's purse and flipped another page in her book.

"Thanks," Lizzie smiled slightly. "But, I actually came over to chat and-" Biting her lip, Lizzie stood back up. "Right, well, I'll just let you be. I guess it's a good book, then?"

Mary simply nodded and, so, Lizzie decided to do another lap around the room.

A half hour later, her legs were beginning to get tired, so she took a seat by one of the refreshment tables. She had just sat down when she spotted Charlie wandering in her direction with a friend in tow. Lizzie had never been one for eavesdropping. She had always felt that it was an invasion of privacy, but she was willing to forget that tonight. If she could find out something to help Jane, then it would be worth it.

"Why are you being such a prat?" Charlie asked his friend. "Just because this isn't your idea of a good time, it doesn't mean you have to make me feel bad about it."

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad."

"Well, stop moping about then," Charlie smacked his friend's arm. "Really, Will, there are loads of pretty girls here. Why don't you dance with one of them?"

Will turned around to face his friend for a moment, a befuddled expression on his face. "I don't dance."

"Oh, come on, it's easy!"

"Do I have to make it any clearer?"

"Come on," Charlie glanced around the room for a moment. "I'm sure we can find a girl that'll change your mind. Jane has a sister who's pretty cute. Why don't you ask her?"

"Is she the one you were talking to when I arrived?"

"Yeah," Charlie grinned. "You remember her then?"

"How could I forget? That hair will haunt my nightmares for months."

"Her hair?" Charlie's forehead furrowed with confusion. "What about it?"

"I don't think I've ever seen anything so disorderly." Will's head shook in disgust.

"I thought it was refreshing," Charlie disagreed. "So many girls go to great lengths to straighten theirs. It takes all of the life out of it."

"It wasn't just her hair," Will continued. "She was wearing a band-aid with Muppets on her ankle. Anyone who would do that can't be worth my time."

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh? You've never met the girl!"

"Does it matter?" Will shrugged. "I know her type."

"Her type?" Charlie chuckled. "I don't know what you're going on about. Lizzie seemed like a perfectly sweet girl. One dance won't kill you."

"Not physically, no," Will relented. "But, I told you, I don't dance. End of story."

"Fine," Charlie's hands flew up in surrender. "Go over there and mope, then. I don't feel like looking at your long face while Jane and I are tearing up the dance floor."

By the time the boys had parted ways, there were fingernail marks on both of Lizzie's arms. It took her nearly a minute before she could force herself to stop hugging her chest. With as much dignity as she could manage, Lizzie stood back up and started back towards Mary's location. Maybe, if she was feeling nice, Mary would be able to part with one of her spare books.

Knowing her luck though, Lizzie wasn't counting on it.

* * *

Weekend days always started late for the Bennet girls and the morning after the dance wasn't an exception. Mary was the first one up at just past eleven. Shortly afterwards, she was joined at the breakfast by Jane and Lizzie. As for Katie and Lynn, they weren't heard from until well past one.

"Wasn't last night wonderful?" Jane sighed happily as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"For you, yes," Lizzie smiled wryly at her sister.

"Oh, Lizzie," Jane's hand landed gently on top of her sister's. "You're not still upset about what that boy said, are you?"

"I wasn't upset," Lizzie sniffed indignantly.

"Well, I would be," Jane said sympathetically. "I'd be in tears. How anyone can be so cruel is beyond me!"

"That's because you're you, Jane," Lizzie couldn't help smiling at her sister's naivety.

"I'll have to ask Charlie about it when he calls," Jane decided. "There must've been a mix-up. I don't see how anyone as sweet and kind as Charlie can be friends with such a.. a.."

"Jerk," Lizzie suggested.

Jane nodded sheepishly.

"I'd love to hear what kind of mix-up you think could've taken place," Lizzie said.

"Well, I don't know," Jane blushed furiously.

"It's ok, Jane," Lizzie leaned back slightly in her seat. "I know that there will always be people who don't like me. I just thought it was ridiculous for someone to dislike me because of my hair."

"And, your band-aid," Mary glanced up from her book long enough to remind her sister.

"Right," Lizzie nodded. "It's laughable. I've heard that the students at Pemberley have snobbish tendencies, but this is insane."

The girls would have continued on in this manner if it hadn't been for their mother's entrance at that moment. Despite the fact that she had already talked, in great length, to the girls about the dance, Mrs. Bennet was eager to hear if any details had slipped their minds the night before. After hearing that there really wasn't much else to say about it, she insisted on hearing their stories again. And, so, the rest of the morning went by in flash of cries of delight (for Jane) and despair (for Lizzie).

* * *

After breakfast, Jane and Lizzie went back upstairs to change. It was one of their favorite rituals. Every Sunday, the sisters would go for a walk together before starting on their homework. Normally, their walks only led them around the neighborhood a few times. Today was different though. Jane was in need of a chance to think without her mother or sisters begging for details about Charlie and Lizzie was in need of a chance to blow off some steam.

"Was that a raindrop?" Jane asked suddenly.

Lizzie started slightly at her sister's voice. She had been enjoying the peace. It was nice to get lost in her thoughts sometimes. "What?"

"Oh, no," Jane stared up at the sky. "Was it like that when we left?"

Lizzie's eyes fluttered up to the masses of gray. "I don't-" Her voice cut off as a roar of thunder exploded above their heads. "Run!"

Grabbing Jane's arm, Lizzie set off down the hill at full speed. They were halfway down when the clouds opened up.

"We need to find shelter!" Lizzie's eyes darted around frantically.

"There's a tree over there," Jane nodded to their left.

"A tree?" Lizzie stared at her sister in astonishment. "That's the last place we should go now."

"Where are we anyway?" Jane's eyes widened as she glanced around at their surroundings.

Lizzie felt a lump form in her throat as she turned on Jane. "Where are we? Don't you know?"

"No! I thought you were leading the way."

"You thought.." Lizzie's head shook sadly. "Come on, there has to be a store somewhere nearby. We can wait out the storm th-"

Lizzie's voice was cut off suddenly as a limousine pulled up next to them. Instinctively, the girls moved closer together when a window in the back rolled down.

"Jane, Lizzie!" The voice of Charlie Bingley floated through the tinted window. "What brings you here?"

"Charlie?" Jane stepped forward cautiously, her shoulders shaking with a mixture of cold and fright. "Is that you?"

"You're shivering!" The door flew open as Charlie stepped out. "Get in, you can come to my house until the rain's let up some."

Jane automatically climbed inside, but Lizzie was a little more reluctant. Charlie seemed like a nice guy, but she would rather be safe than sorry.

"What's your address?" She asked. "I should call our mother and have her pick us up there."

"My driver can take you home later," Charlie offered.

"Don't be silly," Lizzie said good-naturedly. "We would hate to impose on you any more than necessary."

"Well, all right," Charlie relented, handing over a small card.

Lizzie studied the card for a moment before glancing up at him. She couldn't begin to imagine why a seventeen year old boy would need a business card, but it did help her feel better about the situation. Before climbing into the limo, Lizzie pulled out her cell phone and dialed home though. Charlie wouldn't dare do anything with their mother listening.

"Lizzie, dear, I don't see how I can possibly leave here before five, at the earliest," Mrs. Bennet said after being filled in on the dilemma.

"I can go get them now," Mr. Bennet's voice said in the background.

"Oh, hush," Mrs. Bennet hissed at her husband. "Why don't you ask Charlie if you can stay for dinner? I'm sure I'll have a moment to spare after that."

"Mom!" Lizzie whispered, turning her face away from the others. "I can't do that!"

"Well, I don't see why not," Mrs. Bennet sounded highly affronted. "Surely, they have enough food to spare."

"It's not that and you know it," Lizzie sighed. "Look, one way or another, Jane and I are leaving there when the storm's over. We'd prefer it if you got us, so we won't be home sick with colds all week. But, if you won't, then I guess I'll just have to miss my Calculus quiz tomorrow."

"Hmm," Mrs. Bennet considered her options for a moment. "You know, if I ask Lynn or Katie to start on dinner for me, I might be able to leave here by four."

"We'll expect you by half past then," Lizzie said before snapping her phone shut. "Why did we stop?" She glanced around in surprise, her alarm only growing when she saw Jane's expression.

"We're picking up my friend, Will," Charlie explained.

"What?" Lizzie coughed as the door flew open.

"Can you believe this rain?" Will asked as he poked his head inside, his eyes widening as he saw the car's occupants.

"Will, these are the girls I was raving about last night," Charlie grinned at his friend. "Allow me to introduce Jane and Lizzie Bennet."

"If this is a bad time, we can work on the project tomorrow," Will suggested.

"Oh, no, you don't," Charlie tried to pull his friend inside. "That's what you said last week. It's due on Wednesday, you know."

"Why don't you give me a call when your guests have gone?" Will tried again.

"I think I speak for the girls when I say we'd be highly insulted if you duck out now," Charlie said. "You know what they say, two's company, three's a crowd, four's a party."

Will studied his hands for a moment before sliding in next to Lizzie.

"Good boy," Charlie reached over to punch his friend's arm. "Caroline would've been so disappointed if you hadn't shown. She spent hours getting dressed today."

"Who's Caroline?" Jane wondered.

"My sister," Charlie said with a chuckle. "She's madly in love with Will. But, don't tell her that. She still thinks it's a secret."

Lizzie's eyes instinctively shifted to Will as she took in this bit of information. It brought her some pleasure to see that he looked more than a little uncomfortable.

"So, tell me," Lizzie spoke up, her eyes still on Will. "Does Caroline have straight hair? I hear it's a fashionable look for girls this year."

"Wh-what makes you ask that?" Charlie sputtered, his eyes also landing on Will.

"I-" Lizzie started, but stopped as Jane's pleading glance hit her. "If she spends that much time getting ready, then she must pay some attention to what's in style."

"Ah," Charlie nodded with relief. "Yes, you read her correctly. Her hair's as straight as can be."

"I can't believe this rain," Jane commented softly. "Do you think a hurricane's coming our way?"

As the conversation shifted to the weather and other topics of interest, both Lizzie and Will fell silent. For one, the silence was out of triumph. For the other, it was out of wonder.

* * *

Next time on Longbourn High:

The Bennet sisters meet a new transfer student named George Wickham.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Longbourn High – Chapter 3 

Author's Notes:

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

As happy as she was for her sister's newfound joy, Elizabeth Bennet couldn't help but feel the weight of being the oldest, single sister. With so much of Jane's time being occupied by her new boyfriend, it fell upon Lizzie to pick up several of the tasks that had been abandoned by her sister. By the end of September, Lizzie had become the advisor, chef, and chauffeur for the younger Bennets.

Everyday, after her extracurricular activities were done, Lizzie would track down her sisters and drive them home. At first, the other girls had been upset about having to wait around for an extra hour or two, but they soon saw that there were certain advantages to the delay. For Mary, it gave her an extended amount of time in the school library. For Katie and Lynn, it provided the opportunity to observe the basketball team in action.

One day, when band practice ended early, Lizzie decided to join her sisters in the gym. She had never been very interested in the school's team, but, after hearing about it non-stop for two weeks, her curiosity was starting get the better of her. It didn't take her more than a second to spot her sisters. Lynn and Katie didn't seem to be aware of the fact that they were the only spectators that day. Their voices shouted out various forms of praise, their feet stomped their approval, and their giggles echoed from every point in the room. If they hadn't called to her immediately, Lizzie would have fled to the library until it was time to go.

"Aren't they awesome, Liz?" Lynn squealed as her sister plopped onto the bleacher below them. "Did you see the way Denny nailed that last pass?"

"They've improved since last year, I think," Lizzie raised an eyebrow as one of the boys tripped over his shoelaces.

"He always does that," Katie explained conversationally. "He'll learn one of these days."

"We hope," Lynn finished with a laugh.

To Lizzie's relief, the practice ended shortly after her arrival. She hadn't been sure how much more screaming she could tolerate. It was bad enough when her sisters acted that way at home, but it was nearly unbearable when they did it in public.

It took all of Lizzie's energy to coerce her sisters into leaving. Lynn hoped that Denny would ask her out, if she waited around for him to change, and it didn't take long for her to convince Katie that this was a given.

"Are you trying to ruin my life, Lizzie?" Lynn cried as she struggled to keep up with her sister's strides. "Will it kill you to wait five minutes?"

"Five minutes are nothing," Katie chimed in, gasping from the quick pace.

"Five minutes for you two equals a half hour in regular time," Lizzie said firmly as she started down the hill to her car. She'd barely taken a step when she felt two pairs of arms pulling her back in the direction of the school. "If he wants to ask you out, I'm sure you'll make sure he has plenty of chances tomorrow," she insisted, snapping free of their grasp and continuing on her way.

Mary was waiting by the car when they reached the far end of the student parking lot. From the look on her face, Lizzie could tell there was a problem. Arching an eyebrow, she silently asked her sister what had happened.

"That isn't supposed to look like that, is it?" Mary nodded at one of the car's tires.

Frowning, Lizzie bent over and squinted at the tire. "I think it's flat," she sighed.

"Flat?" Lynn shrieked. "Flat? Oh, God. We're going to die!"

"Die?" Lizzie couldn't help laughing at her sister's hysterics. "I can't say I've ever heard of a flat tire killing someone."

"We can't go anywhere with it like that," Lynn's voice continued to get higher with every word. Katie instinctively reached out and patted her sister's back. "We'll be stranded here forever and-"

"Is something wrong?"

Lizzie spun around in time to watch one of the basketball players approach. He was still covered in sweat and stink, but Lizzie couldn't help noticing that he was one the best-looking boys she'd ever seen.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about cars, would you?" The words flew out of her mouth before Lizzie had time to think. Behind her, Lynn's shrieking changed into a quiet hissing match with Katie. Apparently, the sight of a cute boy was enough to quell all her fears.

"Not really," the boy confessed. "I have a mechanic on speed dial though."

"It's the tire. It looks flat, maybe," Lizzie said helplessly. She felt like kicking herself. Why couldn't she remember anything from her father's driving lectures?

The boy dropped to his knees and studied the wheel in question. "Do you have a spare?"

"Of course," Lizzie beamed, proud that she knew that much. "I have no clue how to change it though."

"Me neither," he admitted with a shrug.

"Why don't we call Dad?" Mary suggested from her perch on the car's hood. "He should be on his way home now, so he can stop by and change it."

Before she'd finished her comment, Lizzie was already on the phone with their father. After a few nods and muttered comments, she turned back to her sisters. "He'll be here in twenty minutes."

"Twenty?" Lynn moaned, collapsing against the side of the car. "We're going to miss 'Moxie's Point!'"

"Harriet tapes it," Katie reminded her. "We can borrow her copy this weekend."

"It's not the same," Lynn pouted.

"Look at it this way, you'll be able to fast-forward through the commercials," Mary reasoned.

As her sisters began a debate over their favorite advertisements, Lizzie's eyes wandered back to where the boy was still lingering. "I'm sorry," she spoke up quietly. "I don't think I caught your name."

"That's because I didn't give it," the boy said with a grin. "George Wickham."

"Lizzie Bennet," she replied automatically. "And, those are my sisters – Mary, Katie, and Lynn." She pointed to each girl in turn.

"Wow," George's eyebrows shot up at the introduction. "That's unbelievable. Four gorgeous girls in one family."

"Five, actually," Lizzie said, her cheeks flushing, in spite of herself. She knew he was just being nice, but there were some things she had no control over. "My older sister, Jane, isn't here now."

"Five," George whistled softly. "I'd hate to see your house on a Saturday night."

"If you think the lunch lines are bad.." Lizzie laughed.

"I can imagine," George chuckled.

"Are you new here?" Lizzie wondered. She regretted her question the instant it left her mouth. There was something about his expression that made her think this was a touchy subject for him. "I thought I knew everyone and-"

"I just transferred this year," George cut in briskly.

"Oh," Lizzie nodded. "Well, I'm glad to see my memory isn't as bad as I thought."

For a moment, Lizzie feared that the conversation was being taken over by an awkward silence. Luckily, before she could prattle on about something insignificant, George spoke up with a question she found shocking.

"As much as I'd hate to add to the chaos at your house this Saturday, I was wondering if you'd like to do something."

Lizzie froze for a moment, her eyes wider than she would have liked. "Oh, er, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know," George shrugged casually. "How about a movie?"

Lizzie almost said that she liked movies, but managed to stop herself just in time. "Sounds good," she smiled. "What time?"

"Does seven work for you?"

"Eight would be better."

"Eight it is, then."

"Great. Where should we meet?"

"Why don't I pick you up?" George suggested.

Lizzie agreed that this sounded like the best plan and supplied him with the directions to her house. After carefully writing them down, George offered to stay with the girls until their father arrived, but Lizzie could tell that he was dying to take a shower.

"We'll be fine," she assured him. "I don't think anyone would want to mess with us. Lynn bites and Katie's a hair-puller."

"I'll keep that in mind," George said with a wink before heading back the way he'd come.

As soon as his car had pulled away, with just two honks and a general wave at the girls, Lizzie's sisters broke their silence.

"I can't believe it!"

"Mother will be thrilled!"

"We better keep it from Father though."

"He is so hot!"

"How on earth did Lizzie get a guy that looks like that?"

"Maybe, there's hope for the rest of us."

"Says you. I've always known there was hope for me. My age keeps guys away, not my looks."

"Shut up!"

"Can I borrow your perfume tomorrow, Liz? I wonder if it'll work on Denny."

"Maybe, if it's called 'Miracle.'"

"You're just jealous!"

"Of what?"

"Shut up, both of you. I'm trying to read."

"You, reading?"

"Oh, how shocking!"

The girls continued on like that for ten minutes, until their father finally arrived, but Lizzie barely noticed. She had never been the type of girl to swoon over a boy, but something about this encounter was sticking with her. Maybe, her mother had been right. Maybe, she did want what Jane had. Or, maybe, Charlotte was right. Maybe, she did need a boyfriend. Or, maybe, just maybe, her hair wasn't really that unruly.

* * *

One good thing about living in a house with so many sisters was that there was always an example to learn from. After seeing how her parents reacted to Jane's entrance into the dating world, Lizzie decided it would be best if she kept her movie date from them. It was bad enough having to listen to Katie and Lynn's incessant squealing, but her mother's addition would have been so much worse. Unfortunately, Lizzie's decision had to be run by her sisters before she could act on it.

"It's so romantic," Lynn sighed dreamily. "It's like Romeo and Juliet."

"Or, Rose and Jack," Katie chimed in.

"Or-" Lynn started.

"I don't see why you're bothering to hide it," Mary said in a scolding tone. "Mom will find out eventually."

"I know," Lizzie said calmly as she switched lanes. "But, I don't feel like dealing with her yet. It's just one movie. And, it's not like I'm going to marry the guy."

Mary's huff of indignation was enough to assure Lizzie that her sister wouldn't tell.

* * *

Saturday night rolled around before Lizzie knew what had happened. Her date with George went as well as she could have imagined. It wasn't exceptional, but it could have been a lot worse. The movie prevented any awkward silences from taking place and even gave them something neutral to talk about afterwards. The evening went so well that it wasn't a shock when George asked about her plans for the following Friday.

Lizzie wasn't surprised to find two of her sisters waiting eagerly on her bed when she returned home. Despite the fact that her body was begging her to go to sleep, Lizzie knew she couldn't get away with keeping the details of her date from them. As expected, Katie and Lynn were a very enthusiastic audience. They squealed, swooned, and laughed at all of the right points. More than once, Lizzie worried that the racket would draw her mother to the scene. Finally, after nearly an hour of girl talk, the younger Bennets decided to leave Lizzie alone. It only took a half dozen yawns, a pair of constantly blinking eyes, and a drooping head to convince them that their sister might need some sleep.

Jane came home shortly after Katie and Lynn had gone to bed. Lizzie was lying under her covers, staring at the ceiling, when her sister tiptoed in. Her body was exhausted, but her mind wouldn't stop spinning. So, after a moment's debate, she sat up and inquired after her sister's evening.

"Oh, goodness, Lizzie!" Jane jumped in surprise, dropping her pajamas in the process. "I thought you were asleep!"

"Sorry," Lizzie shrugged lightly. She leaned back in her pillows as Jane puttered about the room, getting ready for bed.

"So, how'd it go?" Jane asked as she returned from the bathroom.

"It was.." Lizzie considered her answer for a moment. "Nice."

"That didn't sound good," Jane perched on the edge of Lizzie's bed, her eyes flooding with concern.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," Lizzie's head shook repeatedly. "It was just.. I don't know. There wasn't really a spark, you know what I mean."

"Sort of," Jane admitted with a shrug. "Was the movie good, at least?"

"It was funny," Lizzie smiled.

"Good," Jane smiled in return. She patted Lizzie's knee and started to get up. "Well, look at it this way, you made a new friend."

"I'm going out with him again on Friday," Lizzie told her.

"Maybe, it'll be better next time."

"Maybe," Lizzie's voice sounded as doubtful as she felt.

"Oh, before I forget," Jane said as she climbed into her own bed. "Charlie's having a Halloween party and you're invited."

"Great," Lizzie mumbled sleepily. "Remind me in the morning, ok?"

If Jane replied, the response was lost on Lizzie.

* * *

To Katie and Lynn's horror, Lizzie refused to skip her afterschool activities that week.

"What's the point of having a boyfriend on the team, if you can't watch him practice?" Lynn moaned on the way to school one day.

"He's not my boyfriend," Lizzie replied firmly.

"Not yet," Katie chimed in. "But, he will be soon, right?"

"It was one date," Lizzie replied, her voice even. "Nothing to write home about."

"But, there's going to be another one," Lynn reminded her. "And, another one after that, I bet, and-"

"Did you finish your Algebra homework, Lynnie?" Jane asked. As the driver that day, she felt it was her responsibility to mediate.

"Doing it now," Lynn's curt response sounded from the back.

Smiling in relief, Lizzie settled back into her seat and enjoyed the silence.

* * *

For their second date, George decided that they should go out to eat before catching a movie. While Lizzie wasn't a big fan of the mall's food court, she decided to go along with it. She was in the mood for a cheeseburger and they had the best in town.

The lines in the food court were always long enough to rival the ones at Longbourn and this night was not an exception. Luckily, the crowded atmosphere provided them with plenty of topics to chat about.

"I thought that look went of style years ago," George commented, his eyes fixed on a girl with a fanny pack around her waist.

Lizzie giggled quietly, but immediately felt bad about it. "They're practical, though. Practical never goes out style."

"Practical doesn't have to look like that," George smirked faintly, but, off of Lizzie's expression, decided to redeem himself slightly. "But, I guess, it could be easier to tote around than a purse."

Lizzie was about to reply when she heard someone shouting her name, along with George's. Turning around, she saw Charlie Bingley hurrying over to them.

"Lizzie! George! What a nice surprise!" He grinned at each in turn.

"Hey, Charlie!" Lizzie couldn't help smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Hey, Charlie," George echoed. "What's up?"

"Oh, just the usual," Charlie shrugged good-naturedly. His eyes twinkling, he turned so that he was facing Lizzie directly. "Did Jane tell you about my party?"

"Yes, she did," Lizzie nodded. "You can count me in."

"Great," Charlie's grin widened. "What about you, George? Are you doing anything on the 30th?"

"Not that I know of," George said noncommittally.

"I'm throwing a Halloween party at my house. You should come. Everyone would love to see you again, I'm sure."

"I'll see what I can do," George said neutrally.

"Have you seen Will anywhere?" Charlie wondered, his eyes wandering around the room. "He was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago."

"It's our turn," George spoke up abruptly. "Cheeseburger, right?"

Lizzie nodded mutely as George marched up to place their orders. Her eyes lingered on his back before joining Charlie's in their search. "There he is," she nodded over to a far corner of the room.

"He's hiding again," Charlie muttered with a sigh. "He must've spotted George."

Lizzie's eyes widened slightly, but, before she had a chance to question him, Charlie had excused himself and was striding over to his friend. Shaking her head slightly, Lizzie set out to find an empty table.

"So, you know Charlie," she commented when George joined her.

"We used to go to school together," George explained. "How do you know him?"

"He's dating my sister," Lizzie replied.

"Ah," George nodded, taking a bite of his burger. "Well, Charlie's a good guy."

"That's what I thought," Lizzie agreed. She bit her lip for a moment, debating how to put it delicately. "Do you know his friend, Will?"

It wasn't exactly what she'd been hoping for, but it did get the point across.

"Yeah," George grunted. "Will and I used to be friends."

"Used to be?" Lizzie's eyebrows rose. It took all of her self-restraint to keep from forcing him to go on.

"Yeah," George glanced up, his eyes briefly linking with hers. "I guess you're wondering why I'm at Longbourn, huh?"

"What?" Lizzie started slightly. "Oh, er, no. I-"

"It's ok," George shrugged. "It's not like I did anything wrong. I didn't flunk out of Pemberley. I didn't vandalize anything or get into any fights or anything to deserve being expelled, really."

"You were expelled?" Lizzie's eyes widened. The thought had occurred to her, but she hadn't really expected the words to come out of his mouth.

"Will's family, they're a big name at Pemberley," George's voice lowered conspiratorially. "His great-grandfather founded the school and they're still its biggest sponsors. What they say goes. So, if they accuse someone of cheating.."

"They didn't!" Lizzie gasped.

"They didn't, he did," George glared off in the direction Charlie had gone. "Will claimed that I cheated off of him during the French final last year. The school's very strict when it comes to that sort of thing."

"What about the tests?" Lizzie asked. "Were they identical?"

"I don't know," George said. "I never saw them, but I'd guess so."

"So, he must've cheated off of you!" Lizzie's eyes narrowed angrily.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Will's the type of guy who thinks he can get whatever he wants, when he wants it," George's head hung sadly. "I'm always so focused when I'm working, he could've been looking over my shoulder the whole time and I wouldn't have noticed."

"I knew he was a bit of a jerk, but this.. I can't believe it," Lizzie's hands shook furiously.

"It was a shock for me too," George confessed. "I never thought he was capable of something like that."

"Well, you're better off without him," Lizzie decided. "Who needs enemies when you have friends like that?"

"That's what I keep telling myself," George grinned sheepishly. "Now, come on. We're going to be late for the movie."

After gobbling down the last of her burger, Lizzie followed him across the mall to the theater. They saw another comedy, but Lizzie didn't find it as light as the one from the previous week.

When George dropped Lizzie off that night, he gave her a quick peck on the lips. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it didn't feel like much to her. The spark, the joy, the fireworks.. None of it was there.

Lizzie didn't say that though. Instead, she just wished him a good night and said she'd see him in school that week. While she didn't have any real interest in keeping him as a boyfriend, Lizzie didn't want to sever all ties between them. The poor boy needed as many friends as he could get.

* * *

Next time on Longbourn High:

Jane and Lizzie go to Charlie's Halloween party and Mrs. Bennet tries to set Lizzie up with a boy named Bill Collins.


	4. Chapter 4

Longbourn High – Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! This chapter took awhile to write (at least, in comparison to the others), but I think you'll see why. It's the longest yet!

I should also note that from this point on, the plot of this story will be slightly different from the novel's. Mainly, the changes will just effect the order of events and will change around a few of the minor characters. I just thought I'd let everyone know!

There were a few questions/comments this time, so I'll address those now.

As far as Wickham's expulsion goes, there's a reason why his story was a little fishy. I'm sticking to the novel's basic plot, so you should be able to guess what that reason is.

There's nothing wrong with the names Kitty and Lydia. I like both names well enough, but I've been going through and changing the original names into more modern ones, as I see fit. I've never met a Kitty or a Lydia, so it made sense to change them.

I wasn't trying to make Mr. Bennet overly "boyphobic." It just sort of came out that way at points. Also, some of it was supposed to be just the girls' opinions of their father. They think he worries more than he really does.

Anyway, reviews are great, so keep them coming!

* * *

On Thursday afternoons, Lizzie Bennet volunteered her services as a tutor at the Netherfield Center. She had started working there the previous year after being asked by her favorite teacher, Mrs. Gardiner. At first, she hadn't expected to like the job. In her mind, it was just another activity to fill her time and to put on her college applications someday. It didn't take long for Lizzie to grow to love it there though. Thanks to her position as the second oldest, she'd always been a natural with children.

After a year at the center, Lizzie had been promoted from an assistant to the leader of Netherfield's English program. Lizzie had been surprised, but flattered, when Mrs. Gardiner had offered her the job. There were thirty-five students in the English group, ages ranging from six to fourteen, and ten volunteers, from all three schools in the area. It was the largest section. Some of the other girls would have killed to be in charge of it, a fact that Lizzie realized every time.

Despite the occasional hostility from the other volunteers, Lizzie always looked forward to Thursdays. It was nice to give something back to the community and the kids really were a joy to be around.

One day in October, Lizzie stayed behind to clean up after the other volunteers had left. This wasn't anything unusual. As the boss, she felt it was her duty to make sure everything was back in its place before heading home.

After gathering up the remaining pencils and pieces of trash, Lizzie made her way back to the main room. There were still a few children waiting around for their rides, as well as a cluster of volunteers from the other groups. Lizzie was surprised to find Anna, a fourteen year old student from Pemberley, sitting alone by the window. It wasn't Anna's solitude that surprised Lizzie. Of all the kids in her program, Anna was the only one who was consistently quiet and well-behaved. That alone was enough to make her one of Lizzie's favorites.

"Hey Anna," Lizzie greeted, taking a seat next to the girl. "You're here late today."

"My brother must be running behind schedule," Anna explained with a shrug.

"Do you want to call him?" Lizzie offered her cell phone.

"I don't want to be a pain," Anna said softly. "He'll be here when he can."

"It looks like it's raining," Lizzie squinted at the foggy window. "Traffic's probably a nightmare."

"Probably," Anna agreed. "I hope he's here soon. I'm going to miss my piano lesson, if he's not."

"You play the piano?" Lizzie sat up a little straighter. "I do too. I'm not very good at it though."

"Me neither," Anna giggled, her hand covering her mouth. "I'm getting better though."

"There's a piano in the other room," Lizzie nodded to her right. "You should play for us. Something cheerful, so we can forget about this gloomy weather."

"I couldn't play here!" Anna gasped. "There are too many people around. I'd be so embarrassed if I made a mistake."

Lizzie considered her response for a moment before standing up. "I think I'll have a go at it. I really should practice more often."

Just as she had hoped, Anna was right on Lizzie's heels by the time she reached the instrument. Taking a seat on the bench, Lizzie flipped through the book until she found a piece she was familiar with. After asking Anna to turn the pages for her, Lizzie let her fingers go to work. It had been awhile since she'd played, but the notes seemed to come naturally. Before long, Lizzie stopped worrying about the pace of the song or whether the piano needed tuning and allowed her thoughts to disappear.

It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she realized just how far her mind had wandered. Glancing up, she saw that the hand in question belonged to Anna.

"Sorry," Anna apologized lightly. "It's just, my brother's here."

Lizzie followed her gaze to the doorway where, to Lizzie's great surprise, Will Darcy was standing.

"Will," Anna said, hurrying over to her brother's side. "This is Lizzie Bennet."

There was something in Anna's eyes that made Lizzie wonder just what the other girl had been telling her brother about the program and, more specifically, herself. That look, combined with the one Will was now giving her, was enough to make Lizzie feel uncomfortable, though not in a terribly unpleasant way.

"We've met," Will said. "She's Jane's sister."

"Oh, is she?" Anna's eyes darted from Will to Lizzie. "Are you?"

"I am," Lizzie said with a faint smile. "Jane's my older sister. Do you know her?"

"I met her at Charlie's last weekend," Anna explained.

"It's a small world," Lizzie commented wryly. She couldn't believe she hadn't put the math together. Of course, Anna was Will's sister. How many Darcys were there in town?

"Are you ready?" Anna asked, her attention turning back to her brother.

"If you are," Will replied.

"I-" Anna started, but stopped as a hand flew up the side of her face. "I forgot my songbook. Hang on, one sec!"

Lizzie's mouth opened slightly as Anna left, but the words wouldn't come out. So, instead of giving in to the awkward silence, she made a show of closing the piano's songbook and dusting off the keys with her hand. She could feel Will's gaze on her, but she refused to let him know she'd noticed. Only when Anna's footsteps could be heard, did she turn around again.

"Ok, let's go," Anna pulled on her brother's arm as she started for the exit. "Bye, Lizzie! See you next week!"

Lizzie said her goodbyes and waved as the siblings departed. Despite the awkwardness of the encounter, Lizzie couldn't help but feel proud of herself for surviving it.

* * *

The following Thursday brought two more surprises for Lizzie. After class, Mrs. Gardiner had pulled Lizzie aside to tell her that the center was expecting two new volunteers that day and that both had specifically requested to be placed in the English program. At the time, Lizzie hadn't thought much of it. There were always new volunteers at the center, afterall.

Caroline Bingley and Will Darcy weren't just any new volunteers though.

Lizzie couldn't help feeling a little flustered as she showed the newcomers around the center. Her feelings concerning Will were so negative that it took all of her energy not to tell him off on George's behalf. As for Caroline, her opinion of the other girl wasn't much better. In the few short hours she'd spent in Caroline's company, Lizzie had come to believe that the girl was snobby, vain, and even sillier than Katie and Lynn combined.

Thanks to his sister, Will already knew a lot about the procedures, but he was still a very attentive listener. Caroline, on the other hand, couldn't have cared less about the center or her tasks there, but she still strived to appear as interested as Will.

"And, here we are again, back at the English room," Lizzie directed as she led the trio inside. "Today, the younger kids are making sock puppets based on their favorite fairy tales while the older ones are getting homework help."

"I'll work with the older ones," Caroline decided automatically. The very idea of getting glue on her uniform was a disturbing one. Her eyes instinctively traveled to Will as she waited for him to follow her lead.

"If you're working with the homework crowd, Jack can help set you up," Lizzie nodded at a boy chatting to a couple of volunteers across the room. With this said, she nodded in parting and returned to her spot at the six year old table.

Less than a minute later, the shadow of Will Darcy fell over her form. "Where do you need me?" He asked.

"The tutors work on that side," she said slowly.

"I'd rather do this, if there's room."

Lizzie turned to face him for a moment. "It's a little messy here."

"I think I'll live if I get glitter on my blazer," Will smirked slightly.

"Fine," Lizzie shrugged. "You can work with that table."

Will followed her gaze before nodding and heading over to his post.

Sighing, Lizzie closed her eyes for a moment before facing her table again. Even if she did hate breathing the same air as someone, that was no reason to depress a group of first graders.

* * *

"Liz? Lizzie?" Jane's shouts echoed up the stairs to their room. "Are you up there?"

"What?" Lizzie asked as she wandered onto the landing overlooking her sister.

"Do you have a sec?" Jane asked anxiously.

Lizzie studied her sister's expression for a moment before nodding silently. Lizzie followed Jane's frantic steps out onto the porch. It was a cool evening, but Lizzie tried not to let the cold bother her. Jane obviously had something urgent to report.

"I think Charlie wants to break up," Jane blurted out once they were clear of the house.

"What?" Lizzie gasped.

"I.. He hasn't called me. In three days!" Jane sunk onto the ground, her head in her hands. "Oh, Lizzie, I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not," Lizzie sat down next to her sister. "And, what would make you think Charlie's over you? Three days – that's nothing as far as guys are concerned."

"He used to call me every night," Jane sniffed. "And, text me during class. And, I saw him practically everyday. Now.. Nothing."

"It's been over a month," Lizzie reminded her. "It's normal for things to calm down a bit at this point, isn't it?"

"I guess," Jane sighed. "I just wish he'd call me, so I could stop fretting."

"Why don't you call him?" Lizzie suggested.

"I tried. Twice. His sister said he was out, then I got the answering machine."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Lizzie patted her sister's shoulder. "Charlie's crazy about you. Anyone can see that."

"I guess," Jane sighed, though her eyes brightened a bit. "So, enough of my problems. What's going on with you and George? He hasn't called lately."

"That's because there's nothing going on there," Lizzie said. "George is more of a friend than a boyfriend."

"So, are the rumors true, then?" Jane wondered. "I heard he was dating a girl he knew at Pemberley, but I didn't want to believe it."

"It's true," Lizzie told her. "He talked to me about it on Monday. She's an old friend of his. They just hooked up last weekend."

"I'm sorry, Liz."

"Please," Lizzie waved her hand dismissively. "I don't care. I have enough to worry about now without throwing a boyfriend into the mix. Besides, George.. It just wasn't what I wanted."

"So, this is a good thing?"

"Definitely."

Jane smiled in response and the girls went back inside for dinner.

* * *

The noise level at the Bennets' house was nearly twice as high as usual on the night before Halloween. Katie's and Lynn's voices, especially, could be heard from every point in the house.

"Has anyone seen my blue mascara?"

"Does this skirt make me look like a pink sausage?"

"I hate my thighs!"

"I hate my hair!"

"This costume's lame. I'm starting over."

"But, then we won't be matching."

"My point, exactly."

It was Katie's frustrated scream that finally made Lizzie decide to close the door to her bedroom. She knew that wouldn't stop them from coming and going as they pleased, but it would drown out some of the noise.

"How do I look, honestly?" Jane asked as she returned from the bathroom. Her costume was relatively simple. She was wearing a black turtleneck and sweatpants with a fuzzy black tail attached. Her hair was piled on top of her head in two sections, to resemble a cat's ears.

"It needs something," Lizzie suggested. "Whiskers should do the trick."

Jane sorted through their junk drawer until she found a black marker. She lifted it up to her face and began to draw. "I love your costume, by the way."

"Thanks," Lizzie grinned as she stood up and spun around. The gypsy ensemble was one of her better ideas. She had already owned the blouse, skirt, and jewelry. Jane had lent her the sandals and Charlotte had given her a scarf as a surprise gift. "This will keep your hair under control, if you tie it correctly," Charlotte had instructed.

Lizzie padded across the room and joined Jane at the mirror just as the doorbell rang below them. Judging from their mother's excited squeals, the girls decided it was best to stay put as long as possible. Unfortunately, that didn't turn out to be very long at all.

"Jane! Lizzie!" Lynn's voice sounded from the hallway mere moments before the youngest Bennet soared into the room. "Mother wants us downstairs." She froze in mid-stride to face Lizzie. "She seemed particularly interested in seeing you, Liz. Don't know why, but I'd worry, if it was me."

Silently, the three girls crept down the stairs and into the living room. Mary and Katie were sitting together in the far corner of the room, their arms crossed firmly over their chests. This was not unusual for Mary, but Lizzie had to wonder about Katie's mood. Both of their parents were also there, standing by the fireplace with two men. Lizzie recognized one of the guests from the annual family day at Mr. Bennet's work, but she couldn't place where she'd seen the younger man.

Before she had much time to worry, though, Mrs. Bennet noticed their arrival. "Girls, girls! Come here! Don't be shy!" She turned to their guests, laughter twinkling in her eyes. "These are our other daughters – Jane and Elizabeth."

Lynn gave her sisters a triumphant glance before hurrying over to the couch. She was far too amused, Lizzie thought, and there didn't seem to be a cause, as far as she could see.

"Girls," Mrs. Bennet continued. "This is Fred Collins, from your father's firm, and his son, Bill. Bill goes to Norland. He's on the honor roll there. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Absolutely," Jane and Lizzie said together. Their eyes darted down to their feet instinctively. One glance at the other and they'd both lose it.

"I was just telling Bill about your party," Mrs. Bennet said.

"Oh?" Jane glanced up slowly.

"It would be my honor to escort you," Bill spoke up, his eyes moving from Jane to Lizzie and back again.

"That's very kind of you," Jane said, her elbow subtly nudging Lizzie.

"We don't really need an escort, though," Lizzie said softly. "It's in a very safe neighborhood."

"And, we'd hate to keep you from your plans," Jane finished.

"But, he doesn't have any plans!" Mrs. Bennet persisted. "If he doesn't go with you, he'll be stuck here all night, listening to us old people go on about the weather and other fascinating subjects."

"Well, Charlie won't mind if we bring one more guest, I suppose," Jane relented.

"Charlie?" Bill's eyes bulged slightly.

"My boyfriend," Jane explained.

"Ah, yes, of course," Bill nodded. His eyes turned towards the floor for a moment before glancing up at Lizzie. "Elizabeth, do you have a boyfriend as well?"

Lizzie bit her lip as she considered her options. Something about the boy's stare made her think it might be worth it to lie, just this once. But, with her mother breathing down her neck, she didn't expect to get away with it. "No, no, I don't," she finally said.

"Then, you must promise me a dance," Bill's eyes brightened considerably.

"I don't see how I could say no," Lizzie's eyes locked with her mother's.

"Enough of this," Mrs. Bennet nearly shrieked. "Don't let us hold you back. You better go before you miss the party!"

After saying their goodbyes and receiving the latest curfew information (an hour later than usual tonight, for the special occasion), the girls and Bill headed outside. Since the sisters' car could only seat five people, it was decided that Bill would follow in his car.

"Come on, Elizabeth," Bill took her arm as they started down the driveway. "You must go with me, in case I get lost."

Lizzie glanced over her shoulder briefly, her eyes lingering on her sisters. Katie was the nearest one, so she grabbed onto her. "Katie, why don't you come with us?" Lizzie asked lightly, despite her pleading stare.

Whether it was out of sympathy for her sister's plight or out of anger towards Lynn, Lizzie wasn't sure, but Katie merely shrugged at the suggestion and climbed into Bill's backseat.

Bill looked mildly disappointed by this, but, to Lizzie's relief, didn't protest. "May I just say that your costumes are both brilliant?" He asked as they pulled out onto the street.

"Thank you," the sisters said in unison.

"I would've looked better in Lynn's though," Katie added.

"Is that what this is about?" Lizzie turned slightly to face her sister.

"We had everything planned!" Katie moaned. "We were going as Barbie and Skipper. She was going to be Barbie. I thought that was unfair. I mean, I am older! But, I went along with it since she's taller. Then, she had the nerve to change her mind tonight."

"I think you're costume's perfect," Bill spoke up. "Angels are such magnificent beings. They-"

"I look better in red though!" Katie interrupted. "Why couldn't I have been the devil?"

"Oh, you wouldn't want to be that," Bill sounded horrified by the very idea. "What a sin! Could you imagine?" He paused for a moment as he considered the situation. "Is that what your sister was dressed as? I thought she was a ballerina."

"A red ballerina," Katie smirked. "With fishnet stockings and horns."

"Well, I did wonder about it," Bill confessed. "But, I could hardly imagine that your parents, being such respectable people, would allow their daughter to go out dressed as Satan."

"I don't think they thought about it that way," Lizzie said delicately. "It's just a costume and a relatively conservative one, at that. Lynn's worn worse outfits to school."

"I didn't mean it was revealing," Bill commented, his voice growing more flustered with each word. "Though, it was that. I've always felt that shorts should fall below the knees."

"Then, they wouldn't be _shorts_," Katie said with a roll of her eyes. "God, he's worse than Mary!"

"Mary," Bill repeated. "That was your other sister, yes?"

"She was the one in normal clothes," Lizzie replied.

"Mary thinks it's immature to wear a costume," Katie scoffed. "I think it's just because she isn't creative enough to come up with anything."

"You take a left up there," Lizzie directed a few minutes later. "It's the second house on the right."

The trio remained silent until Bill had successfully found and pulled into a parking spot. The others were already inside when they arrived, so Lizzie led the way. Caroline Bingley was lingering by the door, greeting the guests, so Lizzie was forced to exchange a few pleasantries with her before being dragged to the dance floor by Bill.

The first dance was a fast one, which proved to be fairly painless. Lizzie had never cared much for dancing, but anything she did looked graceful in comparison to Bill's moves. He had obviously watched enough MTV to have some idea of what to do, but his body didn't want to cooperate.

A slow, romantic ballad was next on the playlist. Lizzie tried to excuse herself, but Bill stammered so much that she felt obligated to stay a bit longer. Five dances later, she wasn't lying when she told Bill that she needed to rest her feet for a few minutes.

Charlotte Lucas was sitting near the dance floor as Lizzie abandoned it. Judging from the pile of napkins in her lap and the expression in her eyes, it was obvious that she had been there awhile.

"Who was that?" Charlotte asked as soon as Lizzie had sat down.

"The son of a friend of my father's," Lizzie explained, lifting her feet up slightly. "Remind me never to borrow shoes from Jane again. Her feet are tiny!"

"So, are you two going out?" Charlotte asked anxiously. "The boy, I mean. Not Jane."

"No, no, definitely not," Lizzie stammered, her eyes landing on the spot Bill was still occupying. 'Music moves me in a way that nothing, besides the Almighty, can,' he had told her. Lizzie guessed that meant he didn't mind dancing alone.

"You're lucky, you know," Charlotte said quietly. "You have enough boys in your life that you can afford to get rid of one or two."

"True," Lizzie agreed. "But, I still haven't found one worth keeping." Lizzie leaned back slightly in her seat as she scanned the crowd. "Oh, goodness."

"What?" Charlotte looked more than a little startled by her friend's moan.

"Why is he staring at me?" Lizzie turned her head suddenly.

"Who?"

"Don't look!"

"I can't tell you anything, if I don't look!"

"Will Darcy," Lizzie hissed. "He's staring at me. It's bad enough that he does that at the center, but does he have to do it here?"

"He stares at you at the center?"

"Sometimes," Lizzie said with a brief glance over her shoulder. "It must be my 'unruly hair.' He probably wants to sic his hairdresser on me."

"Or, maybe, he wants to do it himself. He's coming this way."

Lizzie had just enough time to collect herself before Will was standing in front of her. "Hello, Will," she greeted politely.

"Hello, Lizzie." His tone was equally polite. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm fine," Lizzie forced a small smile onto her face. "And, yourself?"

"Fine, good even."

Lizzie exchanged a brief look with Charlotte. If she didn't know better, she would've thought Will almost sounded awkward.

"I was wondering if you'd like to dance," he continued.

Lizzie would have sat there blinking for an hour, if Charlotte hadn't discreetly sent an elbow into her ribs. "Maybe, later," she decided. "My feet are pretty sore now."

"Ten minutes, then?"

"Sure," Lizzie agreed before she realized what she was agreeing to.

"Great," Will said before darting back through the crowd.

"Why couldn't I have just said 'no'?" Lizzie shook her head slowly. "Of all the.. Don't look at me like that, Char. If I could bottle my ability to attract the worst sort of boys, I'd give it to you."

"Now, you're just exaggerating," Charlotte pointed an accusatory finger. "George wasn't bad, was he?"

"No, but he wasn't really attracted to me either," Lizzie shrugged. "But, then, neither is Will, I suppose. Charlie probably talked him into this."

"You should be flattered," Charlotte told her. "I've been here all night and he only danced once when Caroline Bingley forced him."

"I feel so honored," Lizzie said sarcastically. "Hey, have you seen George? I thought he was going to be here."

"I don't think he is. I heard Denny and some of the guys talking earlier. They said there was someone he was afraid of running into."

Lizzie shook her head in annoyance. "Poor George. He must've decided it wasn't worth the risk of bumping into Will."

"I-" Charlotte started, but found herself cut off as her friend spotted something that made her freeze.

"Can you do me a favor, Char?" Lizzie asked quickly, her eyes following Bill's path as he wove through the crowd towards them. "Keep him busy for awhile, ok? I don't think my feet will forgive me if I let him trample on them again."

Charlotte considered her plea for a moment before nodding and hurrying over to cut Bill off. Lizzie watched as the pair chatted briefly and, to her relief, went back to the dance floor. Lizzie made a mental note to buy her friend an ice cream on Monday.

Five minutes later, Lizzie began to wish she hadn't been so quick to send Charlotte away. She could have used her friend's assistance to get rid of Will as he made his way over. Unfortunately, Charlotte was still busy with her previous assignment, so Lizzie was forced to fulfill her promise of a dance.

The current song was almost over by the time they reached the dance floor, so they decided to wait a minute for the next one to begin. This one had a fast pace and, judging from the sudden burst of noise, was very popular among the partygoers. Lizzie didn't particularly like the tune, but she was thankful for the volume – it saved her from the agony of trying to come up with an appropriate topic to chat about.

The following song, a slow ballad, began immediately after the fast one. This left Lizzie with no time to escape gracefully. And, so, she allowed Will's hands to awkwardly find her shoulders before settling her own just above his waist. The song had barely begun when Lizzie started to feel uncomfortable. It seemed strange to be so close to someone without saying anything, especially when that person wouldn't stop staring.

"So, how has your weekend been?" She asked suddenly.

"My weekend?" Will repeated.

"Mine has been pretty boring," Lizzie babbled. "Jane and I rented a few movies last night. That was fun, I guess. We haven't had a movie night in weeks, not since Charlie came into the picture. Not that I'm complaining. Jane's happy and I have enough on my plate that I barely notice when she isn't around."

"Do you always talk this much when you're dancing?" Will wondered.

"What else should I do with myself?" Lizzie retorted. "It would be awful to stand here for five minutes in silence."

"I didn't realize my company was that terrible," Will commented wryly.

"It would be better if you actually talked," Lizzie said with a roll of her eyes.

"I thought that's what I was doing."

"You're talking about talking. That doesn't count."

"Words are coming out of my mouth. That doesn't count?"

"No, it doesn't."

"All right, then. What would you have me talk about?"

"Anything! You could give your opinion of the music or the costumes or the weather, even."

"It's starting to get chilly outside."

"There! That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I still don't see why that's a worthwhile observation when my previous ones weren't."

"Because that tells me something about you. It shows that you noticed the cold."

"I see."

"No, you don't."

"No, I don't," he agreed.

Lizzie bit her lip for a moment as she considered what to say next. "I met an old acquaintance of yours recently."

"Did you?"

"Yes," she nodded. "George Wickham."

Lizzie's eyes traveled to his face to see his reaction. If he had one, it was lost on her.

"How is George?"

"He's fine." Lizzie fought the urge to add 'no thanks to you.'

"Good."

"He's doing very well at Longbourn. He's already a starter for the basketball team and has more friends than he could possibly know what to do with."

"Good for him," Will said neutrally.

"That's what I thought. It must've been very difficult for him, having to start over in his senior year."

"Apparently, it wasn't that difficult."

"No, I guess not. But, then, the students at Longbourn tend to be very accepting."

Will glanced down for a moment. It was the first time his eyes had left Lizzie since the song had begun. She couldn't help but feel a bit triumphant about her revenge.

"So, have you read any good books lately?" Will asked suddenly, his eyes not quite meeting hers.

"Books?"

"You must read. I can't imagine that they'd put you in charge of the English program, if you didn't."

"Of course, I read," Lizzie said defensively. "I just don't normally talk about it at parties."

"Well, you can come up with a topic then."

Lizzie studied his face for a moment before blurting out the first question to pop into her head. "Do you consider yourself an honest person?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was just wondering."

"Does it matter what I think? If I was a dishonest person, I wouldn't admit it. If I was, in fact, honest, then it should be evident in my behavior."

"But, it isn't."

"Then, there's nothing left for me to say," Will shrugged.

"It would seem that way." Lizzie's arms fell from his waist as the song ended. It took another moment or two for him to release his hold on her.

"Thanks for the dance. I'll see you on Thursday," Will said before disappearing into the crowd.

Lizzie remained in her spot for nearly a minute after he'd gone. All around her, friends and strangers were thrashing to the beat of a heavy metal song, but Lizzie couldn't be bothered. Finally, after nearly having her eye poked out by a stray elbow, she abandoned the spot.

* * *

The party was being held in three rooms. The largest one was being used for the dance floor, leaving the medium one for food and the smallest for serious conversations or, rather, ones that people actually wanted to hear. Lizzie's feet were very sore after her dances with Will, so she decided to find something to eat and settle down in the quiet room for awhile.

After piling up a plate with cookies and cheese cubes, she wandered into the small room. To her surprise, Charlotte was sitting in the far corner with Bill. Lizzie tried to make eye contact with her friend, to see if she needed saving, but their conversation seemed to be very engrossing. Will was sitting with Charlie and Caroline by the fireplace. The two boys looked up when Lizzie entered the room and Charlie patted to the spot next to him. Lizzie shook her head slightly though and headed over to the couch being occupied by Jane and Mary.

Lizzie wasn't surprised to see that Mary looked miserable – parties would never be among her favorite things, but she hadn't expected to be greeted by Jane's long face.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Lizzie asked, wrapping an arm around her older sister's shoulders.

"Nothing's wrong," Jane said sadly. "I'm fine. Really."

"Then, why do you sound like you're about to cry?"

"Charlie's ignoring her," Mary explained as she flipped another page.

"He is not," Jane sniffed. "He's just busy with his other guests."

"I thought I saw you dancing earlier." Lizzie reached over and pushed a strand of hair out of Jane's face.

"We did," Jane sighed. "Just twice though. Normally, I have to drag him away from the dance floor."

"You've never been to a party at his house before though. He probably didn't want to let you monopolize too much of his time."

"It's not just that," Jane glanced sideways, towards the fireplace, before continuing. "Caroline pulled me aside earlier to chat. She.. She told me she was sorry to hear about what happened between her brother and me. She said that she hoped the two of us could still be friends."

"Still be friends? Wouldn't that require you to _be_ friends in the first place?" Lizzie shook her head slightly. "Honestly, Jane. Caroline Bingley may be a lot of things, but she isn't known for her friendly behavior. She must have some ulterior motive for telling you this."

"Oh, Lizzie," Jane sighed. "I wish that was true, but I don't see how it can be. Caroline has always been perfectly nice to me. I don't know why she'd want to.. No, she was just trying to give me a heads up. She even hinted that Charlie had.. He had.. He found someone else."

"Now, I know she was lying! Charlie would never cheat on you, Jane. Never."

"I didn't say he had," Jane said. "It is plausible that he could've found someone else who held his interest though. He just hasn't acted on it yet. Maybe, I should spare us both the pain and break up with him."

"That's just what she wants you to do, I bet," Lizzie snapped her fingers triumphantly. "I don't know why, but Caroline must have her reasons for wanting you to stay away from her brother."

"I wish that was so, but I can't see it that way."

"Well, I can. And, I say that you will not break up with him, not unless you have a real reason. Don't be scared off by some snobby, little twig!"

"Lizzie!" Jane gasped. "How can you be so cruel?"

"I'm not cruel, Jane. Not really. Caroline Bingley has been called far worse, I'm sure. It just seems horrible to you. You don't have one bitter bone in your body."

Jane glanced down briefly as her cheeks began to redden. "You really don't think Charlie wants to break up?"

"I really don't."

Jane smiled faintly as she settled back into the cushions. "You really think I should stop worrying?"

"I really do," Lizzie said as she started to stand up. "There is something we should be worrying about though."

"What?" Jane asked, alarmed.

"When was the last time you saw Katie or Lynn?"

* * *

After helping Jane stop the youngest Bennets from tarnishing the family name on the dance floor, Lizzie went to refill her cup of punch. Charlotte entered the room seconds later and immediately looked for her friend.

"Lizzie!" Charlotte called out loudly, despite the fact that the room was only sparsely populated. "Do you have a moment? We have to talk."

Lizzie followed her friend's lead as they walked through the lobby and onto the Bingleys' front lawn. There were a few other guests mingling out there, mainly with cigarettes in hand, but Charlotte steered them away from the crowd.

"How'd it go in there?" Lizzie asked as they walked. "You seemed to be hitting it off with Bill."

"If you call thinking someone's an insufferable, pompous jerk hitting it off, then that's your issue."

Lizzie froze for a moment as relief spread through her body. She had been wondering how her best friend could tolerate being in the same room as Bill, let alone in a deep conversation. "That bad?"

"The very fact that I called him an insufferable, pompous jerk would suggest it wasn't pleasant, I'd think," Charlotte quivered slightly. "I hope I don't have to use more colorful language than that."

"No, no, I get the picture," Lizzie assured her. "I was just a little surprised. First of all, you seemed to be really into the conversation. And, secondly, I don't think I've ever heard you refer to someone that way."

"He's worth it though, don't you think?" Charlotte laughed shortly. "Sorry. He wasn't that bad, really. I'm just.. You should try spending a half hour chatting to some guy about how wonderful your best friend is."

"What?"

"You're the only thing on his mind, Liz. 'Lizzie's such a wonderful dancer... She really cares about her sisters... She would make a great girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Lizzie practically choked.

"He plans on asking you tonight. Best of luck with that. I'm sure you'll be an adorable couple."

"Oh, God. What am I going to say, Char? I can't go out with him. Even if I thought we could get along well, I barely know the guy."

"Well, you certainly left an impression on him."

"It was unintentional. Really!"

"I'm sure it was," Charlotte shrugged. "I just thought you should know that your charm had worked yet again."

"Charlotte-"

"I think I'll head home. Mom should be asleep by now, so I won't have to worry about her questions."

Lizzie started to ask if she could go with Charlotte – the thought of running into Bill was a disturbing one, but she decided that was the last thing her friend needed tonight. So, Lizzie walked Charlotte to her car, said goodbye, and slowly made her way back to the house.

The party was beginning to unravel by the time Lizzie reached it. Their curfew was in thirty minutes, so Lizzie set out to find her sisters. Halfway to the dance floor, she was grabbed by Bill Collins on his way back up.

"I was just looking for you, Elizabeth!" He exclaimed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, that's sweet of you, Bill," Lizzie kindly said. "But, I'll just go with my sisters this time. There's no need for you to go out of your way."

"It isn't a problem," Bill said dismissively. "Besides, I told Jane to go ahead without you. I wasn't sure when you'd get back from your walk with Charlotte."

"My-" Lizzie started. Shaking her head slowly, she realized what had just taken place. She couldn't, or, rather, refused to believe that her friend had been a willing participant. "Very well. We can go then."

Grinning, Bill led the way to his car. Lizzie had to admit that he was, if nothing else, a gentleman. He held the door open for her, he complimented her in every way imaginable, and he chatted nonstop, saving her from the trouble of replying to any of his inane observations.

By the time they reached the Bennets' house, Lizzie had barely spoken two words. She hardly minded though. She was so close to her home that it seemed impossible for anything bad to happen now. Of course, that thought was her downfall.

Bill insisted on walking her to the door. He kept up a running commentary all the way. The party had been lovely, but he couldn't imagine what his teachers, especially the nuns, would have thought if they'd seen the way some of the teens were dancing. The costumes were bright and colorful, but some of them were far too revealing. The music was very easy to dance to, but it had been too loud. His favorite teacher, Sister de Bourgh, would have disapproved of the entire party, so he dearly hoped that Lizzie would not mention it to her, if their paths ever crossed.

Lizzie promised that she would not, thanked him for the ride, and quickly tried to slip inside. She got as far as opening the door when Bill's arm found hers.

"Please, Elizabeth," he begged. "You must wait a minute longer. There's something I must tell you."

Lizzie's eyes closed for a moment as she tried to find the words to get herself out of this dilemma, but they would not come. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt that she owed the boy the chance to hear him out, if only to calmly turn down all of his offers.

"I have known, since the moment your mother described you, that you were the girl I wanted to be with," Bill declared. "Sister de Bourgh has been telling me for years that I must find a nice girl to date. She thinks that I should show a proper example for my classmates and display how to maintain a healthy, ethical relationship. You are everything I could want in a girlfriend and so much more. You are kind, generous, and patient. I have been looking for a girl like you for so long. Sister de Bourgh will be delighted!"

"I'm very flattered, but-"

"Our union would be beneficial for all involved, don't you see? I would have you, which is more than I need. You would have a loyal, morally sound boyfriend to take care of you. Your family would be benefited from the opportunity to spend more time mine. Your sisters could use a strong example of how to behave. And, your father's career could only flourish upon close examination by my father."

Lizzie glanced up briefly, her eyes twinkling. So, that was why her mother had encouraged the match.

"So, please, Elizabeth, would you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?" Bill's head lowered in what he hoped was a humble manner.

"I'm sorry, Bill, but no," Lizzie said softly.

"No?" His head snapped up quickly.

"I'm afraid so."

"Surely, you jest."

"I do not. We are two very different people. It would never work out."

Bill stared at her for a moment before letting out a short, barking laugh. "I know what's going on. You're playing hard-to-get."

"I am not!"

"Of course, you're not," Bill said with a wink. He pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. "Here's my phone number. You can give me a call when you feel I've suffered long enough. I should be home in twenty minutes and will be awaiting your call all night."

"Bill-"

"Good night, Elizabeth. I look forward to hearing from you."

"Bill, I will not be calling you tonight, tomorrow, or anytime in the foreseeable future," She hurried to catch up with his strides. "I have no interest in dating you. I don't mean to be rude. I just feel like there isn't another way of putting it that will make you see. I sincerely hope that you find a girl who will meet your needs, but I am not that girl. We would make each other miserable, don't you see that?"

"I do not see that at all."

"Now, you don't. But, someday you would. It's for the best that we just part now as friends and save the inevitable heartache."

"You are too quick to judge. I know that we are a perfect match, an ideal pair. Together, we would make so many people so very happy."

"That is not a reason or an excuse for this to happen. Please, just go before we say something we regret."

"I will not go until you stop this game," Bill insisted stubbornly.

"Then, I guess you'll never leave," Lizzie said exasperatedly. With as much dignity as she could manage, she turned and stormed back towards the house, slamming the door behind.

Mrs. Bennet, Katie, and Lynn had just thrown themselves onto the couch when Lizzie entered the living room. She raised an eyebrow at the trio and started for the stairs when her sisters' burst out laughing.

"Bill is a joke, isn't he, Liz?" Lynn howled. "I hope I never attract such a nuisance."

"Oh, hush, Lynn," Mrs. Bennet hissed. "Bill is a respectable, young gentleman. Lizzie could do much worse than him."

"I can't see how," Lynn snickered.

"So, tell me, dear, when should we expect to see Bill again?" Mrs. Bennet cooed.

"Hopefully, never," Lizzie replied.

"What?" Mrs. Bennet choked. "But.. Didn't he ask you.. He said he wanted to ask one of you girls to go with him?"

"He did," Lizzie said calmly. "I said no."

"Elizabeth Bennet!" Mrs. Bennet shrieked. "You selfish girl! Are you trying to ruin your father's career? Do you have a financial plan to save us when your father gets fired for your treachery?"

"Mom-" Lizzie started.

"Oh, no, you don't. There is no way you can justify this. Follow me, young lady. Your father will be happy to take care of your punishment."

Lizzie reluctantly followed her mother to her father's study. Katie and Lynn silently followed the pair as far as they dared go. They each gave Lizzie a supportive pat on the back and scurried off to a safe observation point.

Mr. Bennet was sitting at his desk, reading the newspaper, when his wife burst inside, followed closely by Lizzie.

"John!" She screeched. "You will not believe what your daughter has done. Bill was kind enough to ask Lizzie to be his girlfriend and the ungrateful child turned him down!"

"Bill, that's Mr. Collins' son, yes?" Mr. Bennet wondered.

"Of course, it's Mr. Collins' son. I hinted to him that it might be wise if he took up with one of our girls."

"Why on earth did you do that?"

"Oh, John!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. "If he dated one of your girls, then his father would be very likely to hand over that promotion, at long last."

"Bill could have his way with all of my girls and his father would still turn me down. That miser wouldn't pay his own mother a spare penny, if he didn't have to," Mr. Bennet calmly commented. "So, that only leaves one issue to be resolved. Lizzie, my dear, how do you feel about Bill?"

"I would be miserable, if I dated him," Lizzie confessed.

"There, you have it!" Mr. Bennet smiled at his wife.

"Oh, you two!" Mrs. Bennet stomped her foot angrily. "You think you're so clever, forming your little club without me. Well, I won't have it. Lizzie, you're sixteen. That's far too old to be without a boyfriend. The neighbors talk about it all of the time. It's such an embarrassment. I only tolerated it with Jane because I was afraid that my criticism would traumatize the poor dear. But, you, Lizzie, you've turned down two boys in as many weeks. It's a disgrace. You have to stop this behavior!"

"Ah, but I will not have my Lizzie settle for someone she can't stand, just to pacify her mother," Mr. Bennet said.

"John!" Mrs. Bennet cried. "Lizzie, believe me when I say that if you do not see that boy, I will never let you live this down."

"And, Lizzie, dear, believe me when I say that I will not let you live it down if you do see that boy," Mr. Bennet said with twinkling eyes.

Lizzie glanced from one parent to the other. Her mother was on the verge of a temper tantrum. Her father was on the verge of laughter.

After giving her father a kiss on the cheek, Lizzie wove past her mother and sprinted up the stairs to her bedroom. Before she was halfway there, the shouts erupted from the study.

* * *

Next Time On Longbourn High:

Jane's worries increase, as does Lizzie's confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Longbourn High – Chapter 5

Author's Notes:

It's been awhile since I updated this, but I think you'll see why. This chapter's even longer than the last one!

A lot happens here. Some of it's in order, some of it isn't. But, that's what happens when you do a retelling. At least, when I do one.

Anyway, to answer your questions:

I am planning to write this for the whole book. In this chapter, I start to lay the groundwork for the second half of the novel.

I thought about using the name Georgina, but that would actually be kind of weird for me since I've known a couple girls named Georgia (which is pretty close to Georgina) and it isn't a really common name. I've known several Annas, so I'll never be tempted to think of any of them when I'm writing about her.

I think that was all. If I missed any of your questions, sorry! I'm tired now, so my brain's not functioning properly. Good thing I waited to do the author's note last..

Anyway, many thanks and praises to everyone who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter as well!

* * *

For a family as diverse as the Bennets, there were surprisingly few fights on record. When the girls were children, there were constant squabbles over things like who got to sit in the front seat or whose turn it was to push the elevator button. But, even then, the only major fight turned out to be a relatively small one. One day, when she was six years old, Katie decided that she couldn't stand sharing a room with Mary anymore. So, Lynn moved in with Katie and the nursery was turned into a bedroom for Mary. This solution made everyone involved happy, so no tears or harsh words were shed. 

As the girls grew older, the number of fights increased, but not by a lot. Jane and Lizzie were a solid pair. Even when they bickered, it was only for a few moments and was usually over something light-hearted. Katie and Lynn bickered constantly, but it was normally resolved swiftly by a temper tantrum – usually thrown by Lynn. Mary turned out to be the wild card in the family. In general, she got along well enough with her older sisters, but she couldn't stand to spend much time with the younger ones. Throwing Mary into the mix was always a surefire way to end a fight between Katie and Lynn.

Well, almost always.

The first exception to this rule took place one day in early November. Looking back, Lizzie would realize that there had been events leading up to the fall-out, but, of course, no one noticed at the time. In fact, Lizzie didn't realize anything was wrong until she saw Katie run into the girls' room, sobbing hysterically.

After disentangling herself from her friends, Lizzie hurried into the bathroom. She followed her sister's whimpers to the last stall. Katie's feet weren't visible underneath the door, but Lizzie could hear the unmistakable sound of her sister coughing between sobs.

"Kate?" She said softly. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Go away!" Katie screamed.

"What happened?" Lizzie pressed. "Did you get in trouble?"

"I said, go away!"

"Katie-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Katie sniffled, but, after a moment's pause, the door squeaked open and Katie's tear-stained face poked out. "Lynn's not out there, is she?"

"Lynn," Lizzie repeated with a shake of her head. "No, I haven't seen her all day."

"Good," Katie stepped out of the stall slowly. Lizzie's eyes followed as she began to pace the room.

"Here," Lizzie stepped forward cautiously, a tissue in hand. "Blow your nose."

"Thanks," Katie said quietly. She glanced down at her feet for a moment before meeting Lizzie's stare. "Don't you have class?"

"Just study hall with Mrs. Gardiner," Lizzie shrugged calmly. "She'll understand if I'm late."

"Oh," Katie nodded numbly.

"So, I have plenty of time to do the 'sister – slash – therapist' thing, if you want to chat."

"Well, you are very good at going 'hmmm,'" Katie laughed quietly. She blinked for a few moments before continuing. "I hate Lynn."

"What'd she do?"

"She made the squad!" Katie's foot stomped angrily.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"We tried out for the cheerleading squad yesterday."

"I didn't know that!"

"Yeah, well, it was sort of a spur of the moment thing. We were watching the guys practice while we waited for you, when the squad came in. Harriet came over to talk to us during their break and said they needed a new member since one of the girls moved. So, Lynn came up with the brilliant idea that we should try out..."

"And, Lynn made it," Lizzie finished. "I'm sorry, Katie."

"Do you have any idea how humiliating this is?" Katie moaned as the tears started pouring again. "My sister, my little sister, made the Varsity squad and I.. I made JV! JV! J-freaking-V!"

"You know, a lot of girls from JV move up to Varsity," Lizzie pointed out.

"It's not the same," Katie whimpered. "No matter what happens, Lynn will always be the one that got there first!"

"I'm sure it wasn't personal," Lizzie said consolingly. "Lynn was a gymnast for six years. That might have something to do with it."

"But, I was a dancer!" Katie cried. "I can do a cartwheel as well as any of those girls.. Harriet said Lynn was perkier and had a better stage presence." Katie snorted. "What she really meant is that Lynn's more likely to attract a large male audience."

"Katie-"

"It's just not fair!" Katie whined. "Everyone always likes Lynn best. Lynn always gets what she wants. I never get anything! Ever!"

Lizzie wrapped an arm around Katie and pulled her into a hug as the door to the bathroom swung open. Lizzie looked up nervously, in case she had to shield Katie from any potential hecklers. As it turned out, her paranoia was fair. It was Mary.

"Where have you been?" Mary cried as she hurried over to the girls. "I had to start the dissection without you! Do you have any idea how-" Her voice cut off for a moment as she noticed the scene before her. "What happened?"

"It's a long story," Lizzie said quickly. She knew Mary's reaction wouldn't be good if she knew why her lab partner was cutting class.

"I didn't make the cheerleading squad," Katie gulped, her teary eyes meeting Mary's.

"That's-" Mary started, but cut herself off just in time. "Ok, I'll cover for you this time, but you owe me."

"Thanks, but I think I just need a sec," Katie pulled away from Lizzie and made her way over to the sinks. After splashing some water on her face and blotting it off with her hands, she turned to face her sisters. "How do I look?"

"Like you're trying to look like you haven't been crying," Mary replied.

"You look fine," Lizzie said as she reached into her purse. "But, here, blow your nose again."

Katie accepted the tissue, studied her face in the mirror, and turned to go. "Come on, Mary," she said, taking her sister's arm. "Let's do this, before I change my mind."

Lizzie followed the girls out, but went in the opposite direction when they reached the end of the corridor. With one more glance over her shoulder, to make sure Katie hadn't succumbed to her tears again, she finally went to study hall.

* * *

After the incident with Katie, Lizzie had guessed it wouldn't be long before Lynn was in need of advice as well. And, sure enough, the youngest Bennet was waiting by Lizzie's locker after the last bell rang that day. 

"Hey, Lynnie," Lizzie said breezily as she packed her bag for band practice. "Congrats on making the squad."

"Thanks," Lynn automatically replied. "Do you have a sec?"

"If you can walk and talk, sure."

Lynn waited while Lizzie zipped up her bag before they set off in the direction of the music classroom.

"So, what's up?" Lizzie wondered.

"Do you know why Katie's mad at me?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"I do," Lizzie nodded. "And, I have a feeling you do too."

"I don't get it," Lynn sighed. "Why's she being crazy about this? It's not my fault I'm more talented."

"That attitude might have something to do with it."

"What?" Lynn shrugged. "So, I'm supposed to hold myself back just because Katie doesn't want anything to change?"

"You could be more sensitive about it," Lizzie suggested.

"I don't get Katie," Lynn continued. "She should be happy for me. I mean, think about all the boys I'm going to meet! The guys were practically drooling over me during the try-outs. Just imagine what they'll be like when they really see me in action! And, then, there are the other teams. I'll never have to worry about getting bored of seeing the same guys!"

"Well-" Lizzie started.

"This is going to be so great! I get to leave school early when there's an away game. And, I can wear my uniform to school. It's so cute! And, if the team raises enough money, we'll be going to a tournament in New York! Can you imagine? I wonder if Mother would let me get a new wardrobe there," Lynn squealed. "I don't know why I'm even worrying about Katie. Who cares what she thinks?" With a shake of her head, Lynn gave Lizzie's arm a quick squeeze before starting off into the crowd. "Thanks for the advice, Liz! I'll see you later!"

Lizzie watched her sister go before stepping into the classroom. The majority of the band was already there, warming up, so Lizzie went directly to the woodwinds section. To Lizzie's surprise, Charlotte was there, but hadn't even bothered taking out her flute yet.

"Hey," Lizzie greeted as she collapsed onto the chair next to her friend.

"Hey," Charlotte returned the greeting. "How was your day?"

"Weird," Lizzie said. "Have I ever mentioned that my sisters are crazy?"

"Once or twice," Charlotte grinned.

"How about you?" Lizzie studied her friend's expression for a moment. "What's new in the life of Charlotte Lucas?"

"Well, I got my history test back."

"Yeah?"

"Got an A."

"I knew it!"

Charlotte nodded slowly as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "And, I actually tried the pizza at lunch."

"You brave soul!" Lizzie clasped a hand to her chest. "I'm sorry I missed it. That must've been a sight to see!"

"It was surprisingly.. Well, not horrible," Charlotte smiled faintly. "I sat with Jane and her friends today. Is she ok? She seemed kind of down."

"I know," Lizzie nodded. "She's been having some problems with Charlie lately."

"That would explain it," Charlotte pulled out her flute as their teacher entered the room. "Oh, before I forget-" Her voice cut off as she bit her lip uncertainly.

"What?" Lizzie asked as she got her flute out as well.

"I have a boyfriend," Charlotte said quickly, just as their teacher began to speak.

* * *

That practice was possibly the longest hour of Lizzie's life. She couldn't focus on the music, which only made things worse since they had to keep going over the same song until she could stop missing the notes. It got so bad that Lizzie started to pretend she was playing, just so the practice would move along faster. 

Finally, the session was over and Lizzie was free to pounce on Charlotte for an explanation.

"You have a boyfriend?" Lizzie hissed as the girls packed up their belongings and put their layers of winter clothing back on. "Since when?"

"Since yesterday," Charlotte whispered back.

"Who is he?" Lizzie demanded. "Do I know him? When'd you meet? This is major, Char! I can't believe you waited to tell me!"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't sure how you'd react," Charlotte admitted.

"Why?" Lizzie wondered. "He isn't a creep, is he? I know you want a boyfriend, Char, but you can't just settle for-"

"It's Bill," Charlotte cut in quietly.

"What?"

"Bill."

"Bill," Lizzie repeated, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Bill?"

"Bill," Charlotte confirmed.

"Bill Collins?"

Charlotte nodded weakly.

"Oh, Charlotte," Lizzie's knees buckled as she sat back down.

"What?" Charlotte said defensively. "Did you think you were the only girl he was capable of liking?"

"Of course not!" Lizzie said quickly. "But, Bill.. He's.."

"He's perfectly nice," Charlotte replied. "And, he's sweet, in his own way. And, he really cares about people. He's smart and caring and.. and.. Did I say smart?"

"He's not that smart."

"He's read a lot."

"That doesn't mean-" Lizzie started, but cut herself off. "Do you really like him?"

"I.." Charlotte glanced down at her feet.

"If you do, I'll never say another bad word about him."

"I'm just tired of being single, Liz," Charlotte explained. "I know Bill's not the perfect guy, but he's a safe choice. And, he likes me, I think. At least, he likes the idea of me. Which works, since I like the idea of him."

"You deserve more than that, Char."

"Do I?" Charlotte raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I'm not a romantic, Liz. I'm not you. If I'd thought I had a chance with George Wickham, I would've stuck it out, no matter what the chemistry was like. I've never believed in love at first sight, you know that. Love is just a form of mutual respect. It grows with time. I think I can grow to love Bill. Or, at least, to care about him."

Lizzie glanced at her hands for a moment before replying. She had always known that she differed from her friend in this respect, but it startled her to hear how unfeeling Charlotte's words were. "I hope your heart learns to care about him, then."

"Thanks," Charlotte said softly as she tossed her bag over her shoulder. "This will be good for me, I can feel it already."

Lizzie smiled weakly as she stood back up. "So, what're your plans tonight? I'm having a major coffee craving. Can you temporarily blow off homework for a quick caffeine buzz?"

"I wish I could," Charlotte said, shifting slightly. "But, I promised Bill I'd go to church with his family tonight."

"Oh," Lizzie blinked uncertainly. "Well, if you have plans.."

"We can drink coffee at lunch tomorrow," Charlotte promised.

"Right," Lizzie agreed as she gathered up her bags. "Well, I don't want to make you late."

"Late?" Charlotte gasped as she glanced at her watch. "Oh, goodness! I have to go! If I make a bad impression on the family-"

"Go!" Lizzie urged, giving her friend a small shove.

After stammering a few nervous replies, Charlotte wove around Lizzie and sprinted into the hallway. Lizzie remained in the empty classroom for a moment, her mind spinning, before heading out to find her sisters.

* * *

By the time she went to bed that night, Lizzie was beginning to feel very happy that she didn't have many problems of her own to deal with. Between Katie, Lynn, Charlotte, and Jane, she was swamped. 

Jane was waiting for Lizzie on the porch when the girls got home that evening. Judging from the pile of kleenex in her sister's lap, Lizzie guessed that Jane's early dinner with Charlie had not gone well.

After shooing their younger sisters inside and making sure that the door was firmly shut, Lizzie sat down next to Jane. "Want to talk about it?" She offered.

"We broke up," Jane said.

"Oh, Jane!" Lizzie cried.

"It's ok," Jane sniffled quietly. "In the long run, it's for the best."

"It's just me, Jane," Lizzie reminded her. "I won't think any less of you if you're miserable."

Jane glanced down for a moment before letting her head fall onto Lizzie's shoulder. "I am miserable," she confessed. "Oh, Lizzie.. I don't know what happened. I really.." She sat up for a moment while she fished a paper out of her pocket. "Read this. Did I overreact?"

Lizzie started to say that she couldn't judge since she didn't know how Jane had acted, but she decided to read the letter first.

_Jane –_

_I don't know how to put this, but I think you should know. If it were me, I'd want to be aware of what was happening._

_I tried to tell you on Halloween, but I don't think it clicked. I really should work on my oratory skills. I'll have to have a word with my speech coach about this. My parents are paying him far too much money for me to fail at something like this._

_Anyway, my point in writing to you was to say that, as much as it pains me to think it, my brother has found someone else. Charlie's a decent guy. He will never actually admit it, but I can see it in his eyes, in the way he acts around Jackie. They've known each other for years. They come from the same background, go to the same school, are going to have similar futures. They fit together. It was only a matter of time before he figured that out._

_You seem like a very nice girl, Jane. I wish you all the best. I really do. My reason for telling you this is to save you the embarrassment of being cheated on. If you don't sever your ties with Charlie soon, I fear you will become the laughingstock of my school and, eventually, your own._

_All the best,_

_Caroline Bingley_

Lizzie's ears were burning by the time she finished reading the e-mail. "Of all the nerve!" Her hands were shaking, she was so angry. "I knew Caroline Bingley was a-"

"Don't," Jane cut her off softly. "Caroline was right."

"What?" Lizzie gasped.

"She was telling the truth," Jane sniffled.

"That's impossible!"

"Charlie didn't show up tonight," Jane told her.

"What?"

"I waited twenty minutes before I called him," Jane said sadly. "When I did, a.. a girl answered."

"That could've been anyone," Lizzie said with more certainty than she felt.

"I asked who she was and she said, 'Jackie.'"

"Jane-"

"Charlie grabbed the phone from her a minute later and started going on about how sorry he was and that it was just a sudden school project and that he would be there as soon as possible and-" Jane's voice cut off as she took a breath. "It was obvious that he'd forgotten."

"So, you broke up with him?" Lizzie wondered.

"No, not then," Jane's head shook glumly. "I.. I went on about how.." Her head fell into her hands. "How if he liked Jackie that much, he should be with her. And, he didn't deny anything. He.. he got mad at me! He said that I was too demanding. He said his grades were getting worse because he spent all his free time with me. He said he wasn't going to get into college if we kept going on like this.. So, I.."

"You broke up with him," Lizzie finished.

Jane nodded silently.

"How'd he take it?"

"He was fine," Jane's shoulders shook as she let out a small sob. "That was the worst part. He didn't seem upset at all. He said a break would be good for us."

"A break?" Lizzie repeated. "Well, you didn't break up then, Jane! You're just taking some time for yourselves."

"You say that now," Jane said softly. "But, I would be very surprised if I ever saw Charlie again."

Wiping at her eyes, Jane stood up. For a moment, Lizzie feared that her sister didn't have the strength to stand, but Jane was stronger than she looked.

"Enough of this," Jane said as cheerfully as she could manage. "I don't know why I'm so upset. It's for the best, isn't it? And.." She paused for a moment as she sniffed the air. "Oh, good, Mom's making tacos for dinner. I think I'll go help."

Lizzie hopped off the swing and followed Jane into the kitchen. It was times likes these when Lizzie really believed that her sister would make a wonderful actress. Their mother, the woman who could squeeze juice out of a rock, did not seem to suspect that anything was wrong with her eldest. In fact, Jane's act was so good that within two days, even Lizzie began to think that Jane was just as happy-go-lucky as ever.

* * *

By Thursday, Lizzie felt like she needed the center as much as it needed her. Netherfield was like a vacation for her. For three hours, she could stop thinking about her worries and focus on split infinitives, picture books, and spilled lemonade. It was heaven. 

At least, it was until Caroline Bingley decided to grace the center with her presence. With barely twenty minutes left until the parents would start to arrive, Lizzie had begun to hope, as she had scarcely allowed herself to do, that she might have been rid of the Pemberley pair for good.

"Lizzie!" Caroline cried as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. "I'm so sorry I'm late! Traffic was hell today. Accidents galore! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Really?" Lizzie's eyes widened in surprise. "They haven't said anything about it on the radio."

"Well, they were on back roads. They never cover those on the pop stations," Caroline said quickly.

"Right," Lizzie nodded knowingly. "Hey, I like your shoes."

"I know, aren't they great?" Caroline lifted her foot up slightly so that the silver straps on her heels could shine with all their glory.

"That they are," Lizzie smiled faintly. "Are they new?"

"I just picked them up-" Caroline bit her lip for a moment before finishing. "I got them yesterday."

"They're very shiny," Lizzie said perkily.

"So, it looks like you're starting to wrap up for the day," Caroline said abruptly, her eyes landing on the volunteers who were cleaning up.

"Yeah, you can-" Lizzie started.

"Well, I'd hate to get in the way, then, so I'll take off," Caroline said swiftly. "See you next week!"

And, then she was gone. Well, she was gone in as much time as it took her to hobble back out the door.

Shaking her head slightly, Lizzie made her way back to her station. The kids she had been working with had finished their dittos, so she checked them quickly before going to help with the cleaning. She had just stepped into the broom closet when Anna Darcy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry," Anna apologized as Lizzie jumped. "I was just wondering, did Caroline leave?"

"Yeah, she left about ten minutes ago," Lizzie told her.

"Is she coming back?"

"I don't think so," Lizzie said. "Why?"

"She was supposed to give me a ride home," Anna sighed. "Guess she forgot."

"Do you want to call her?" Lizzie nodded at the center's phone.

"It's ok, I can take the bus," Anna nervously decided. "There is a bus that runs near here, isn't there?"

"I don't know, but, if you can hang around for a few more minutes, I'll take you," Lizzie replied.

Anna cheerfully accepted the offer and went back to her table. After closing everything up, Lizzie went to get her and they left the center. The ride turned out to be a fairly long one – clocking in at just under a half hour, but the scenery prevented Lizzie from minding.

"Wow," she said, for what felt like the fiftieth time in a minute. "These houses are huge."

"They're not _that_ big," Anna blushed.

"They are, trust me," Lizzie said with a shake of her head.

"It's the next one, up there," Anna pointed to the house directly in front of them.

"You live there?" Lizzie didn't think it was possible for her eyes to get any wider. "I thought that was a museum!"

"Nope," Anna's cheeks flushed even more. "That's my home."

"Wow," Lizzie let out a quiet whistle. "Sorry, I don't mean to gawk. It's just.. I've never seen anything like this."

Anna glanced down for a moment, her embarrassment painfully obvious.

"I don't think I could live there," Lizzie said softly. "I'd get lost!"

"I used to get lost all the time, when I was little," Anna smiled faintly. "Can you pull in closer? I have to enter the access code."

Lizzie drove up to the gate so that Anna could lean out of her window and punch in the twelve digit code. The gates opened a moment later and Lizzie drove up to the main entrance.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Anna asked after Lizzie had parked the car.

"I don't think I can," Lizzie said awkwardly. "I really should get home before my parents worry."

"Oh," Anna said disappointedly.

"I can call them and check in though," Lizzie decided. She was hungry, afterall. Plus, how could she possibly turn down the chance to go inside the house?

Anna beamed happily and led the way to the side door. Lizzie pulled out her cell phone and made a quick call home while Anna opened the assortment of locks, turned off the burglar alarm, and calmed down the dogs.

"Tough security," Lizzie commented when she stepped inside.

"You can never be too careful around here," Anna shrugged casually as she dropped her backpack on the kitchen table. Frowning slightly, she picked up a sheet of paper next to her bag and began to scan its contents. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked.

"It's a note from our housekeeper," Anna bit her lip nervously. "She said there was a family emergency and she had to go home for a week or two."

"Oh," Lizzie said uncertainly.

"I've never stayed here alone before," Anna's shoulders shook slightly.

"You're staying here alone?" Lizzie gasped.

"Lila was staying with me, but, well.." Anna nodded at the note.

"What about your parents? And, your brother?"

"My parents are in Ireland until next month. And, Will left on a college tour yesterday," Anna replied.

"So, that's why he didn't show up today," Lizzie mused.

"Yeah," Anna said absentmindedly. "I was supposed to tell you that. Sorry. We have off tomorrow, so Will and Charlie took off an extra day to go up north and visit as many Ivy Leagues as possible."

"That figures," Lizzie muttered.

"What?" Anna wondered.

"Nothing," Lizzie laughed lightly. "Is there anyone you can stay with until Will gets back? You shouldn't stay here all alone."

"Oh, I'll be fine," Anna said. "I'll lock myself in and keep the dogs with me and-"

"You can stay with my family, if you want," Lizzie offered.

"Oh, I-I couldn't do that," Anna stammered. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"It wouldn't be imposing," Lizzie laughed. "We could make it an experiment – see how long it takes my parents to notice there's another teenage girl running around."

"Well.." Anna relented slightly, her relief apparent.

"I insist," Lizzie insisted.

"Well, all right, if you insist," Anna smiled gratefully.

Lizzie returned her smile and the girls went upstairs to Anna's room. Lizzie waited in the hallway while Anna ran around, throwing various items into a large duffle bag.

"One sec," Anna said hurriedly as she dashed past Lizzie and into a room down the hall. "Will stole my headphones again!"

Lizzie didn't even try to fight her curiosity when she was faced with the prospect of seeing Will's room. Slowly, with what she hoped was a casual walk, Lizzie followed Anna into the room. The first thing she noticed was the startling contrast in color. Anna's room had obviously belonged to a teenage girl. It was bursting to the seams with the colors pink, purple, and blue. There were stuffed animals and dolls on every piece of furniture. The bookshelf was full of titles by authors ranging from Louisa May Alcott to Meg Cabot. The CD scattered on the floor were by a variety of blonde pop singers and slightly tougher brunettes. All in all, it would have been impossible to think that anyone other than a fourteen year old girl could have lived there.

Will's room, on the other hand, wasn't so clearly defined. There were signs that a boy lived there – the color scheme being among them. But, since Lizzie had a feeling that the rooms had not been decorated by the Darcy siblings, that didn't tell her anything about the boy.

Lizzie wandered aimlessly through the room while Anna dug around for her missing headphones. She scanned his bookshelf and was surprised, though not startled, to see that many of his selections could be found in her room. If it had been anyone but Will, this fact might have endeared them to Lizzie. With Will, though, it just seemed showy. The books looked like they hadn't been touched. Where were the creases in their spines? The folded corners of beloved passages? There was something sacrilegious about owning the complete works of Shakespeare and never laying a hand on them.

Shaking her head, Lizzie moved on to his CD collection. There were only a few names that she recognized and, to her relief, only one that she owned. And, she hadn't even bought that one. It had been a gift.

A half turn brought Lizzie face to face with something that made her gasp. She didn't know how she had missed it before. How hard was it to notice a life-size painting of a guy you hated?

"How humble," Lizzie commented dryly as she stared up at the portrait. Before she had a change to really study it, there was a rustling sound, followed directly by a muffled shout from Anna.

"Found them!" Anna cried triumphantly as she slid out from under Will's bed. "Lila must've kicked them under there when she was cleaning."

"Good," Lizzie smiled awkwardly. "Are you ready then?"

"Just let me grab my bag and we can go!" Anna said quickly before she dashed back to her room. With one more glance at Will's room, Lizzie followed.

* * *

Dinner was long gone by the time Lizzie and Anna reached the Bennets' house, so Lizzie got out a frozen pizza for them. Anna was so fascinated by the concept that Lizzie ended up giving her a quick lesson on how ovens worked. This excited Anna so much that Lizzie let her toss a salad too. 

"I never cook," Anna stated the obvious. "Lila normally does the cooking for us. Or, Will will heat up leftovers sometimes."

"It's nice to be able to do things for yourself," Lizzie pointed out as she nibbled on a carrot stick.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Anna smiled faintly.

"So, what schools are your brother and Charlie looking at?" Lizzie wondered.

"I don't know," Anna shrugged. "I don't think they know, actually. It was a pretty spontaneous decision. Will didn't think Charlie would be able to go, but his schedule cleared up, so they took off."

"Really? Just like that? Don't they have to make appointments and interviews?"

"I think they're just going to look. They just needed to get away. Charlie had a rough week and Will's been working so hard lately, I'm sure he needed a break too."

Lizzie glanced down at her salad for a moment. She had a feeling she knew exactly what had been rough about Charlie's week. "Have your teachers been piling on the work lately?" Lizzie asked as she remembered something Jane had mentioned before.

"Not for the freshmen," Anna couldn't help smiling at her luck. "Will's been on the go so much that I haven't really talked to him in awhile. He was in a good mood yesterday, so it can't be that bad."

"Well, of course he was in a good mood," Lizzie commented. "He knew he was going to blow off school today."

"I'm sure it wasn't that. Will loves school!" Anna said defensively. "I think he was just happy because he finally finished his project."

"His project?"

Anna nodded for a moment as she chewed. "Yeah, he's been working on something for awhile now.. I don't know. He just told me he saved a friend from ruining his chances of getting into college."

"When did he say that?"

"What?"

"When did he say that, exactly?" Lizzie demanded.

"I don't know. Earlier this week," Anna shrugged.

"Did he mention Charlie at all?"

"I-"

"Or, Jane? Does your brother like Jane?"

"I think so," Anna said uncertainly. "I don't see how he can't."

"Right," Lizzie clenched and unclenched her fists while she tried to calm down. She didn't know why she was attacking Anna like this. The poor girl looked terrified by Lizzie's outburst. "Do you want to take your stuff upstairs now? You might have the day off tomorrow, but my school's stingy when it comes to holidays."

"I have homework too," Anna nodded gratefully.

"Good," Lizzie said as she put their plates in the dishwasher. "Even Lynn can't get away with blasting her music when we're studying with guests."

* * *

Weekends always have a tendency to fly by quickly and the one of Anna's visit was not an exception. On Friday, Anna decided to go to Longbourn High with the Bennet sisters and went to class with Katie, since they were in the same grade. At first, Lizzie had been worried about this arrangement – Anna was definitely not the type of person Katie normally befriended, but the girls seemed to get along well enough. Even Mary took to Anna well enough that she didn't complain about having to share her room with a stranger for three nights. 

On Sunday afternoon, the Bennet sisters and Anna were sitting in the living room, doing their homework, when the phone rang. A moment later, Mrs. Bennet's voice shouted down the stairs to let Anna know it was for her.

After speaking in hushed tones for nearly five minutes, Anna hung up and rejoined the group. "That was my brother," she told them.

"Is he on his way?" Lizzie asked, her eyes not leaving the text in her lap.

"He's running a little late," Anna said quietly. "His plane had some trouble. And, well, I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble, could someone here give me a ride?"

"I can, I guess," Lizzie said after a moment's consideration. "To your aunt's, right?"

Anna nodded. "If it's too much trouble, I can call our driver. It's just he took the week off and-"

"It's fine," Lizzie assured her.

"Thanks," Anna said with a smile. "I'll call and ask if you can stay for dinner. It's too long a trip to take without having a break."

Lizzie started to protest, but Anna was back on the phone before the words could leave her mouth. Sighing, she decided to speed up her studying. Something told her she wouldn't feel like doing anything when she got home that night.

* * *

Anna's aunt lived nearly an hour away, but the ride went by quickly as the girls took turns telling stories. 

"Aunt Catherine has always taken a great interest in our lives," Anna explained. "She insists that we come for dinner at least once a week. She's kind of stuffy, but it's nice having a relative who actually wants to spend time with us."

"I'm sure you have other relatives who like having you around," Lizzie spoke up quickly.

"I guess, but Aunt Catherine's the most outspoken about it. She doesn't have any kids of her own, so she kind of thinks of us as her surrogate children."

"Are you sure it's ok if I stay?" Lizzie wondered. She was desperate for an excuse to get out of the dinner and this seemed appropriate enough. "I'd hate to butt in on your time with her."

"Oh, didn't I mention it? She's having a dinner party tonight, so you won't be the only guest."

"Oh, well, that's good," Lizzie said, her eyes staring straight ahead. "So, you said a left at the next light, right?"

With their destination so close, the conversation quickly changed its course as Anna gave directions. When they pulled on to the street, Lizzie didn't need any pointers to find the right house. She automatically pulled up next to the largest one.

"It looks like we're the last ones," Anna noted, her eyes gazing at the other cars.

"That just means we won't have to wait long to eat," Lizzie pointed out with a smile.

A butler answered the door before Anna had even had a chance to knock and the girls were quickly ushered inside by an assortment of maids. Before she knew what was happening, Lizzie's coat and purse had been hung up, her drink order had been taken and delivered, and there was a sudden squealing sound, followed by a pair of arms blurring her vision.

"Lizzie! Lizzie!" The squealing gave way to sounds that resembled words. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Lizzie struggled to break free from her captor's hold until she could make out the face of her best friend. "Charlotte!" She exclaimed. "I could ask you the same question."

"Bill brought me," Charlotte explained matter-of-factly.

"Anna brought me," Lizzie returned the explanation. "How does Bill know the hostess?"

"She's his favorite teacher," Charlotte said.

"_She's _Sister de Bourgh?" Lizzie gasped.

"So, you've heard about her," Charlotte said with a shake of her head.

"He's mentioned her once or twice," Lizzie smiled wryly.

"A minute, I'd guess."

"I haven't had the pleasure of spending that much time in his company."

"Right," Charlotte nodded slowly. "Hey, since you're here, can you give me a ride home later?"

"Of course," Lizzie promised.

"Good," Charlotte smiled mischievously. "I'd hate for Bill to go out of his way on a school night."

"Oh, no, we can't have that," Lizzie returned the smile.

Still smiling, the girls made their way into the living room. The guests were scattered about, having conversations in small clusters. Anna had already located her brother and appeared to be in a deep conversation with him. On the other side of the room, Bill was listening intently as an elderly woman, Sister de Bourgh – Lizzie was willing to bet, spoke.

"Am I dressed too casually?" Lizzie wondered as she studied the other guests.

"You look fine," Charlotte assured her.

"That's easy for you to say," Lizzie commented, her eyes glancing down at her jeans and sweatshirt. "You had the sense to wear a skirt."

"I doubt anyone will think any less of you," Charlotte insisted.

"And, if they do, they're not worth my time," Lizzie finished.

"That's the spirit," Charlotte nodded.

"I think Bill's trying to get your attention," Lizzie nodded at the boy in question. He was standing up now, his arms waving impatiently in his girlfriend's direction. Sister de Bourgh's frown increased with every passing second.

"I guess I should go over there," Charlotte said numbly.

"You should," Lizzie confirmed.

"Right," Charlotte said before slowly making her way through the crowd.

Lizzie couldn't keep from smirking slightly at her friend's back. She knew it was wrong to feel happy that Charlotte was learning a lesson, but there were certain things she couldn't control. As soon as Charlotte was out of sight, Lizzie realized there was a downside to the situation. With the exception of the Darcys and Bill, Charlotte was the only person in the room who Lizzie knew.

Luckily, Lizzie only had a few moments to shift uncomfortably before Anna and Will joined her by the door.

"I was just telling Will about our weekend," Anna said. "It really was very nice of you to let me stay there."

"It was our pleasure," Lizzie smiled kindly. "Thanks to you, Katie might actually pass her history test next week."

"I've always been a bit of a history buff," Anna admitted. "It's Will's fault. He used to read me the encyclopedia as a bedtime story."

"I thought you liked it," Will's face reddened as the girls laughed.

"So, he's always been bad at judging people, then?" Lizzie wondered.

"Oh, always," Anna giggled. "At least, when it comes to first impressions."

"What makes you say that?" Will demanded, his voice overlapping with his sister's.

"I think you know," Lizzie said delicately.

"Obviously, I don't."

"Well, then, there isn't any point in my bringing it up," Lizzie shrugged.

"Oh, look, dinner's ready," Anna said, a little too loudly.

Lizzie lingered by the doorway for a moment after Anna had dragged her brother into the dining room. Charlotte was still attending to Sister de Bourgh, so Lizzie followed the crowd to the table.

"Lizzie!" Anna called from her seat. She patted the chair next to hers, so Lizzie sat there. "Is everything ok with you and Will?"

"Peachy," Lizzie chirped.

"Good," Anna nodded as Sister de Bourgh made her entrance.

Lizzie watched as the nun walked to the head of the table. She had never seen anyone hold their head so high or look so dignified doing it.

Sister de Bourgh's eyes wandered around the table before settling on Lizzie. "We have not met," she stated.

"No, you haven't, auntie," Anna spoke up quickly.

"I want not speaking to you, Anna," Sister de Bourgh said primly.

"I'm Lizzie Bennet, Sister," Lizzie said politely. "You told Anna she could bring me."

"Yes, I remember," Sister de Bourgh replied. "I may be old, but my memory's still with me, God willing. I was just stating a fact."

"Oh," Lizzie blinked uncertainly. "Well, thank you for inviting me."

"I did not invite you," Sister de Bourgh said. "My niece did."

"Still, your hospitality is very kind," Lizzie insisted, her lips forming a forced smile.

"Very kind, indeed, Sister," Bill spoke up from his spot next to the hostess.

"I do try," Sister de Bourgh stated.

Lizzie settled back into her chair as the attention shifted from her to their hostess. After saying grace, Sister de Bourgh helped herself to the first dish before passing it on to the next guest. And, so, it went until everyone had been given the opportunity to take a little bit of everything.

The meal itself proved to be painless. Sister de Bourgh's chef had done an excellent job, as usual. Lizzie chatted amiably with Anna as they ate and paid very little attention to the other guests. Charlotte was at the other end of the table, so it would have been impolite, not to mention awkward, if she'd tried to talk to her friend. Will was sitting three seats down from her, but that too would have been an awkward reach – not that Lizzie minded going without his company.

When dinner was over, the guests moved back to the living room for coffee and dessert. Lizzie began to follow the crowd when the comments of the ladies in front of her made her freeze.

"Lovely night," the lady to Lizzie's left stated. "We should do this more often."

"It's nice that Catherine invited some young people this time," the lady on the right said.

"Yes, it is. Sometimes, I don't understand this generation though. Did you see the girl in her dungarees?"

"Of course! How could I miss her? Such ill manners."

"I wonder who her parents are. They should be ashamed of letting her out of the house like that."

"_My _children would never look like that _in _the house."

Trembling slightly, Lizzie turned on her heel and stormed back towards the dining room, before she could hear anything else. The maids glanced up at her in surprise, their whispered conversations coming to a screeching halt, as she entered the room.

"Do you need any help?" Lizzie offered brightly.

"Pardon?" One of the maids asked.

"I was wondering if you needed any help cleaning up."

"We're fine, miss," the maid said. "Thank you, though."

"Oh, come on," Lizzie shifted slightly. "There are a ton of dishes. And, just think, with an extra pair of hands, you can go home early."

The maids exchanged a bewildered expression. Never in any of the years in the de Bourgh household had they encountered such a quirky guest.

"I'll take those," Lizzie said, helping herself to a stack of plates that one of the maids had been cradling. Without looking back, Lizzie pushed open the door to the kitchen with her shoulder and strode over to the sink.

The maids seemed to come to the conclusion that she needed to be left alone because she didn't hear another peep from them. Turning the water on, Lizzie began to scrub furiously at the first plate. Her head drooped for a moment as her thoughts turned to the conversation she'd overheard, but she forced her mind to go blank before she could let her emotions take over.

The dishes proved to be such a consuming chore that she didn't realize anyone had come inside until they were right next to her.

"I think that one's clean," Will stated dryly.

Lizzie jumped, in spite of herself, and nearly dropped the dish.

"Here," Will picked up a dish towel and took the plate from her.

Shaking her head slightly, Lizzie picked up the second dish and went to work.

"You know, it isn't normally the guests' responsibility to clean up," Will commented.

"Normal is highly overrated," Lizzie remarked.

Will opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to change his mind. Instead, he just took the next dish from her and dried it.

Five minutes later, Lizzie had run out of dishes and excuses to hide from the crowd. She stood still for a moment, her hands wiping against her jeans, her mind hoping that Will wouldn't automatically suggest that they rejoin the party.

"I guess we should-" she started.

"I can't do this," Will blurted out.

"What?" Lizzie asked as he began to pace the room.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"This," Will froze for a moment, his hand shaking dramatically. "I can't keep going on like this."

"What are you going on about? The dishes are clean," Lizzie reminded him. "You don't have to worry about getting your suit dirty anymore."

"Is that what you think of me?" Will turned on her. "That I only worry about my looks?"

"You don't want to know what I think of you," Lizzie told him.

Will ran a hand through his hair as he resumed his pacing. "Well, this is just great."

"Have you lost your mind?" Lizzie wondered, her tone half-serious.

"I wish," Will laughed shortly.

"Ok, I'm leaving," Lizzie decided to take her chances with the other guests. At least, they made sense. "You go ahead and have your little-"

"Please," Will said softly. "Just wait. I'm.. You have to hear me out."

Lizzie turned to face him, one eyebrow raised. "What?"

"I like you, Lizzie," Will told her. "I don't want to like you. My life would be a lot easier if I didn't. Everything would.. Well, that doesn't matter. The point is that I like you." He glanced up for a moment to gauge her reaction. If she had one, beyond shock, he couldn't tell. "So, I was wondering, if you'd like to go out some time."

If she was physically capable of it, Lizzie's chin would have been dragging along the ground at that moment. She turned away from him for a moment, her mind spinning. "You are kidding, aren't you?" She said quietly.

"I wish-"

"You wish you were kidding!" Lizzie cried, spinning back in his direction. "You expect me to go out with you after lavishing me with such wonderful compliments?" Lizzie bit her lip for a moment, her arms folded instinctively over her chest. "Even if I could _stand _you, saying something like that would be a deal breaker."

"Well, what am I supposed to say?" Will countered. "Lie? Say that I'm thrilled to have fallen for someone like you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lizzie demanded.

"You aren't exactly the type of person my parents envisioned me dating."

"You know, there are more important things than money!" Lizzie snapped. "I might not have had the _luck _of being born into a wealthy family, but I wouldn't trade mine for ten times the amount of money you'll inherit."

"It isn't about money," Will insisted. "It's about class. How do you think my parents would feel if they saw the way your sisters behaved? They would be furious. They've always felt that a family's true worth lies in the way its members behave."

"Then, with the exception of Anna, yours is seriously lacking."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Well, let's see, there are your parents who can't be bothered to spend any time with their children, your aunt who delights in making her guests feel like dirt, and, you, of course – someone whose powers of manipulation are so devious that even his best friend has failed to notice them."

Will froze for a moment, his head lowered as though he was struggling to keep his temper in check. "What about Charlie?"

"What was wrong with Jane?" Lizzie countered. "Why were you determined to ruin her happiness?"

"If you're referring to my role in their split-"

"So, you admit that you played a role?"

"Yes, but-"

"And, will you also admit that you ruined George Wickham's life?"

"Is that what he told you?"

"No, I just made it up," Lizzie said sarcastically.

"Coming from his perspective, I can see how I would be the villain, but-"

"I can't believe you!" Lizzie's body shook angrily. "I don't think I've ever been so insulted. To think that someone could ruin the lives of not one, but two, people I cared about, insult my family, insult _me_, and, then, expect me to go out with them-"

"I think it's safe to say that that is no longer an expectation."

"Glad you picked up on that," Lizzie snapped. "It'll save me the trouble of saying that there is no way in hell that I would ever willingly spend any time with you."

"Then, why are you still here?"

"Good point," Lizzie sniffed before pushing her way through the swinging door. She nearly ran over the cluster of eavesdropping maids as she stormed towards the living room. The conversations there came to a halt as she appeared in the doorway.

"Char," she said tensely, barely noticing the eyes that had fallen on her. "I'm going to head out. You coming?"

"Yeah, I'm, er," Charlotte stood up awkwardly. She leaned over to give Bill a peck on the cheek before thanking Sister de Bourgh for the dinner. With this done, she followed Lizzie into the foyer, where the maids helped them put on their coats.

As they stepped out of the house, Lizzie distinctly heard the voice of Sister de Bourgh say, "What a rude child. She didn't even say 'thank you.'"

* * *

Next Time On Longbourn High: 

Will's letter (or, rather, e-mail) and its aftermath.


	6. Chapter 6

Longbourn High – Chapter 6

Author's Notes:

Here it is, at long last. After over two months of waiting. Chapter 6 ofLongbournHighis finally done!

Sorry for the delay. I actually started this shortly after the last chapter came out, but I had a mild case of writer's block. Then, I got swept up in the end of the semester/holiday rush madness. Then.. Well, those are pretty much my only excuses.

Anyway, I'll try to get chapter 7 out in a shorter amount of time. This was a transition chapter and those are always hardest for me, so, hopefully, it'll all be downhill from here. There will probably only be one, maybe two, more chapters after this one.

I saw there were a couple of questions in the reviews, so I'll address those now.

As far as this story goes, Sisterde Bourghis a nun who lives in a convent, but she has also kept her family's house and holds gatherings there. If that's against the rules (as you can see, I don't know much about this sort of thing), then we'll just say she doesn't have a problem with bending them to her advantage.

Lynn isn't dating George yet. You can take notice of the word _yet_ though..

As far as the ending of this story goes, I think everyone reading this knows where it's going. It'll be slightly different than the book in the sense that I think sixteen/seventeen is too young for people to get married though.

Also, if you're wondering what I'm doing after this fic, I've actually started a modernization of Emma. I don't know how far I'll go with it though. So far, it's more comedic than this story and has a pop culture twist that might interest me enough to keep going. If it never makes it onto this site, then that probably means I've abandoned the idea..

I think those were all the questions. If I missed anything, sorry!

As always, thanks for all the reviews! I still can't believe how many there are. It makes me feel bad for taking so long to finish this chapter..

* * *

Lizzie couldn't sleep that night. 

No matter how she situated herself on the bed or how many sheep she counted or how far under her covers she went, her mind refused to slow down to a rate that allowed it to rest.

It was a well-known fact in the Bennet household that Lizzie hated confrontations. It baffled her parents. How could someone so opinionated, so outspoken at times, be upset when she got into an argument? It made perfect sense to Lizzie though. Sure, she liked letting people know what she thought, but she hated being angry. She hated making someone else angry. All in all, it was just a horrible situation for her.

At least, that's what Lizzie told herself. Why else would she still be awake at this hour of the night?

Finally, at half past three, Lizzie grew tired of tossing and turning. Wrapping her blanket around her shoulders, she padded softly across the room and turned on the computer. Jane rolled over, mumbling quietly at the sound, but quickly fell back asleep. Lizzie couldn't help envying her sister.

Lizzie had just started her fourth game of spider solitaire when a window popped up, asking whether she would accept an instant message.

Blinking, Lizzie frowned at the box as she ran through her mental directory of screen names. Charlotte's sister, Maria, was the only person she knew who was ever online at this time of the night, but that was only during the summer and the screen name didn't look like one Maria would choose.

After a moment's debate, Lizzie decided to accept the message. At the least, it would give her a few minutes of entertainment, even if its sender did turn out to be a nuisance.

**ycradrm:** Hi, Lizzie. It's Will.

Lizzie stared at the message for a moment, her eyes wider than ever. This was just her luck. Why couldn't he have just been a harmless nerd who wanted to convince someone that his favorite movie was worth seeing?

**ycradrm:** I hope I'm not bothering you. Anna gave me your screen name and since I saw you were on…

**mslbennet:** Actually, you are. I was in the middle of a paper.

Lizzie felt a brief pang of guilt as she read what she had written. She wasn't normally so quick to lie, but, in her mind, this situation justified it. She had said everything she needed to say to Will Darcy. Any other retorts that came out of her would simply be repetitive and garbled in her sleepy state of mind.

**ycradrm:** I'll make this short then. Anna also gave me your e-mail address. So, I'd appreciate it if you would check your mail soon.

**Automatic Message: ycradrm has signed off –**

Lizzie's eyes remained on the box for nearly a minute before she clicked out of it. Her fingers trembling slightly, she typed in the information needed to bring up her inbox. Sure enough, Will's e-mail was at the top of the page. Lizzie bit her lip lightly as she debated her course of action. On the one hand, she was tempted to delete it. Why should she willingly put herself through the agony of furthering her problem with Will? On the other hand, she was dying to know what he had to say. In the end, her curiosity one out, as it always seemed to, and she opened the message.

* * *

_Before you hit delete, please hear me out. I promise not to waste too much of your time._

_As tempting as it is for me to forget about your ignorant comments last night, I can't bring myself to do so. I don't know exactly what led you to those opinions, but I think it's safe to say that I have some idea._

_George Wickham._

_The name rings a bell for you, I'm sure. _

_I don't know how much of the truth you've heard, so I'll start at the beginning._

_George and I go way back. Our fathers were best friends growing up and hoped that we would follow in that tradition. So, I spent a good portion of my childhood with George. If I wasn't spending the weekend at his house, he was at mine. We continued on that way until Mr. Wickham died a few years ago._

_And, this is where my story will start to differ from George's, I bet._

_Before his death, Mr. Wickham made a few financial mistakes. I won't bore you with the details. Let's just say that his family is still feeling the pain caused by his debts. _

_I'll give George this much. Out of all his relatives, he's suffered the most from his father's stupidity._

_We were fourteen when Mr. Wickham passed away - just a few months away from starting at Pemberley. With their father gone and his debts exposed, the Wickhams couldn't afford George's tuition anymore. My father couldn't stand back and watch this take place, so he pulled some strings and anonymously put together a scholarship for George._

_Mrs. Wickham was smart enough to figure out what he had done, but I don't think George ever did. At least, I hope he didn't. If he did, then he's an even bigger jerk than I give him credit for being._

_I'm guessing that you think I ruined George's life by getting him expelled from Pemberley. He didn't waste any time spreading that rumor around my school, so I'm assuming it made its way to yours. I don't know what he told you about his expulsion, but I can guarantee that it's a lie. Technically, George wasn't expelled from Pemberley. He just lost his scholarship._

_In this sense, he was right – I am responsible for his leaving school._

_The whole thing started last fall when George came over for dinner one night. Afterwards, we hung out in the den and did our homework. Anna was there as well. She's always liked him well enough, but that was the first night when I started to notice her feelings had turned into a crush._

_Time went on and I didn't think about it anymore. Anna has always had small infatuations with boys, but, luckily for me, she's too shy to act on any of them. _

_George, on the other hand, is anything but shy. He saw something in Anna. For her sake, I hope it was something other than the obvious, but I think that would be giving him too much credit._

_They started going out last April. As far as I could see, it was just a casual relationship. I had enough to deal with myself, so I tried not to worry too much._

_That, as it turned out, was a mistake. My parents went away for a week, leaving me in charge of Anna. I'd been planning on staying at school late one day, but ended up leaving earlier than expected. Anna was home when I got there – I could tell from the music coming out of her bedroom. As I walked up the stairs, I began to get the feeling that something was wrong. There were two voices inside. One belonged to Anna. She sounded scared, to the point of crying. I took off running when I heard that._

_The first thing I saw, when I burst into her room, was George. He was standing topless by her bed, his arms grasping her shoulders. Anna's buttons were undone and her blouse was slowly sliding off. Her fingers were fumbling shakily with the fabric in a desperate attempt to remedy her appearance. I took one look at her face, at the tears that were starting to fall, and acted on instinct._

_George was on the ground before he knew what had happened. _

_I grabbed Anna and took her downstairs. She told me what had happened on the way. She had invited George over to watch a movie and he took it to mean something else. Once Anna was settled in front of the TV, I went back upstairs to clean up the mess. George was just starting to get up when I walked in. He grabbed my arm to steady himself and began spouting apologies and explanations. I knew it was all rubbish, but I didn't bother saying so. He wasn't worth it._

_For his family's sake, I decided not to make a big deal out of the situation. I just told him to go, that I never wanted to hear of him looking at my sister again. When my parents returned, I told my father what had happened. He agreed that I had acted wisely. There wasn't any need to tarnish his family's name over this issue. Instead, my father quietly arranged for George's scholarship to be taken away._

_And, so, there you have it. The real reason why George Wickham's presence no longer darkens the hallowed halls of Pemberley Prep. My only regret there is that he has now been inflicted upon your school._

_If my memory serves me correctly, there was one other accusation that you made which I felt the need to clarify. You brought up my role in Charlie and Jane's break-up. While I won't deny that I was a factor in it, there are some things you should know before placing the blame on me._

_First of all, my goal was never to hurt your sister. If I had thought that the break-up would cause her any real pain, then I would have done things differently. _

_I don't know what you heard, exactly, but my role in this situation wasn't as active as you seem to think. I'm not saying that makes me any less guilty, but I think it's important to note. _

_I've never supported Charlie and Jane's relationship. From what I saw of it, it didn't seem to have much depth. If I'd realized that either party was taking it seriously, then we wouldn't have this problem now. _

_I won't deny that I've had my share of concerns about their relationship. Many of them had to do with Charlie and his relationship habits. Charlie's the type of guy who falls in love with every pretty face he sees. In my eyes, Jane fit perfectly into the mold that Charlie's girlfriends always fall into. So, why should I have thought this time was any different?_

_When I started to see that Charlie was actually pursuing a serious relationship with Jane, I'll admit that I did try to stop him. I don't mean to offend you by saying this, but I didn't know anything about your family at the time. The way your youngest sisters act in public doesn't do anything for your family's reputation. It wouldn't have been the first time a gold-digger came after a Pemberley student. Also, it seemed like the relationship was moving too quickly. Too much, too soon. Charlie has a lot going on right now. College applications, admissions interviews, plus our usual extracurricular. He was falling behind on all of it. _

_I talked to Caroline about it and she echoed my concerns. He was slacking off at home as well. She'd been taking care of his chores for weeks and was getting sick of it. She suggested that we work together to break them up, but I turned her down. _

_If there's anything I feel guilty about in this situation, it's that I knowingly stood by and let Caroline manipulate Charlie and Jane. While I did not support her decision to meddle in her brother's love life, I didn't do anything to stop her either._

_As for my part, I encouraged Charlie to spend more time with his sister and on his extracurriculars. I hoped that would be enough to make him be less infatuated by Jane. And, from what I can tell, it did. Charlie knows how crucial the next few months are going to be. Deep down, he knows where his priorities have to lie right now. I merely helped him remember. _

_And, with that said, I'll stop talking your ear (or eyes, as the case might be) off. It's late now and I have to get up early for school. Besides, I think I've said everything that needs to be said. If you have any questions, you know where to find me._

_- Will_

_PS – Good luck on your paper._

* * *

With a mother like Mrs. Bennet, it is impossible to grow up without having some knowledge of the aches and pains that one can wake up with. In fact, Lizzie couldn't remember a morning when her mother did not manage to bring up the fact that her back was out or her neck was stiff or that she was _this _close to getting arthritis. 

"Oh, to be young again," Mrs. Bennet was constantly heard saying. "Enjoy your knees now, girls. You'll hate them when you get to be my age."

When Lizzie woke up on the morning after the dinner at Sister de Bourgh's, she finally understood what her mother was talking about. Lizzie's neck was so sore that it took her nearly a minute just to sit up. Once she was finally in a position that could be described as sitting, Lizzie rubbed the base of her neck with one hand while trying to snap it into place with the other.

"Morning, Liz," Jane chirped as she returned from the bathroom. "You better hurry or we're going to be late."

"I don't think I can move," Lizzie moaned, shifting slightly in her chair.

"No wonder," Jane's head shook sympathetically. "Why'd you sleep there last night?"

Lizzie blinked at her sister for a moment while the events of the previous evening flooded her mind. The emotions that came with them were strong enough to make Lizzie forget about her neck. "Oh, er," Lizzie mumbled. "My pillow felt too soft."

Jane's features shifted into an expression of disbelief. "Right… Well, the shower's free now. That should help your neck."

If she felt up to nodding, Lizzie would have sent a grateful one in her sister's direction.

* * *

"And, then, flying purple people-eaters came out of nowhere and tried to devour us all." 

"Really? Are you sure they weren't pink? Sometimes those colors can get mixed up, you know."

"_That_ you hear," Charlotte pointed an accusatory french fry in her friend's direction.

"What're you talking about?" Lizzie shrugged defensively. "I've been listening."

"You have, have you?" Charlotte laughed. "So, you really do like stealing Jane's socks, then?"

"What about my socks?" Jane asked as she sat down at the girls' table.

"Lizzie likes to steal them," Charlotte told her.

"Really? And, all this time I thought it was the dryer."

"Ok, ok, I get it," Lizzie moaned as their giggles calmed down. "I'm sorry, Char. I was trying to listen. I'm just not with it today. I got, like, five minutes of sleep last night."

"I thought you got two and a half hours," Jane reminded her.

"This morning, she said two hours," Charlotte chimed in.

"It was down to an hour and a half after third period," Jane added.

"In History, she-"

"Stop it!" Lizzie cried, her head in her hands. "I can't hear myself think!"

"Someone's cranky," Jane mused as she stood up. "Anyone want anything?"

"Find Lizzie something with caffeine," Charlotte replied, reaching into her purse. "It's on me."

Jane took her money, patted Lizzie's back consolingly, and started off towards the vending machines.

"Liz-" Charlotte started tentatively.

"Is she gone?" Lizzie asked.

"Who?"

"Jane," Lizzie replied as she lifted her head off the table. She glanced across the room to where her sister was waiting in line. "Here, look at this before she gets back."

Charlotte took the sheet and scanned it for a moment before looking up. "What is this?"

"Just read it," Lizzie insisted. "We can talk during study hall."

* * *

Lizzie had never been one to take advantage of a situation, but she had to admit that it paid off to get along with her teachers. As soon as Mrs. Gardiner had finished calling roll, Lizzie and Charlotte raised their hands and asked to be dismissed to make photocopies. Without even a moment of hesitation, their teacher handed them each a hall pass and they were free. 

"So?" Lizzie whispered as the girls strolled through the school.

"The guy likes to babble," Charlotte commented. "And, the way he talks.. Who says rubbish? Hasn't he ever heard the word cr-"

Lizzie waved her hand impatiently. "Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"I guess," Charlotte shrugged. "I mean, why would he lie? It would just make you hate him more, right?"

"I guess," Lizzie said thoughtfully. "But, maybe, he just hates George that much."

"Why don't you ask Anna about it?" Charlotte suggested.

"I couldn't do that. If it is true.." Lizzie shook her head slightly. "She would've been _thirteen_ at the time.."

"What a creep," Charlotte concluded.

"I'll talk to George about it," Lizzie decided. "See if he reacts when I bring up Anna's name."

"Want me to do it?" Charlotte asked. "He might be less guarded around me."

"Nah, I think this something I have to see for myself."

* * *

"Liz!" Lynn shrieked as soon as she saw her sister enter the gym. "Did you come to cheer me on?" 

"Hey, Lynnie," Lizzie said casually. "Actually, I was just stopping by to see George. Is he around?"

"The team just finished," Lynn pouted. "You missed a good practice. Katie and I were practically drooling."

"Katie?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "So, you're speaking again?"

"We weren't speaking?" Lynn frowned. "Oh, yeah. That was ages ago."

"Right," Lizzie nodded. "Well, I guess I'll go wait outside the locker -"

"Ooh, Lizzie!" Lynn grabbed her sister's arm suddenly. "I didn't tell you yet, did I?"

"Tell me what?"

Lynn bounced up and down a few times while she tried to transform her thoughts into words. "It's official! We're going to New York next month!"

"What?"

"The tournament, remember?" Lynn could barely contain her excitement. "All our fundraising paid off!"

Lizzie covered her ears for a moment while Lynn let out a shriek. "So, I guess you're excited?"

"Are you kidding?" Lynn squealed. Her smile faltered briefly as a thought occurred to her. "Katie said she doesn't think I'll be allowed to go though. Mother will let me, of course, but Katie doesn't think Father will."

"He might not," Lizzie said gently. "It is kind of far away and-"

"He has to let me! I'll die if I can't go!" Lynn moaned. "Can you talk to him, Liz? He'll listen to you!"

"Why don't you wait and see what he says first?" Lizzie suggested quickly, her eyes flickering after a group of boys who had just left the locker room.

"But-" Lynn was cut off as her sister took off into the hallway.

"George!" Lizzie called after the boys.

"Lizzie!" George turned around to face her. After nodding for his friends to go on, he strode over to her spot. "I haven't seen you around lately. How've you been?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old," she shrugged. "What about you?"

"I've been good," George grinned. "Busy, but good."

"I heard about the tournament. You must be excited."

"Yeah, it should be fun," George nodded. "So, what're you up to today? Don't you have band practice or something?"

"It ended early. I was just going to go get some coffee while my sisters are in practice," Lizzie said, a demure smile crossing her face.

Just as Lizzie had hoped, George took the bait and they set off for a café down the street. The café was a favorite of nearly everyone at Longbourn High, but, to Lizzie's relief, it was almost empty that day. After placing their orders, Lizzie claimed a booth in the back of the room while George waited for their drinks.

"I didn't realize you were such a caffeine addict," George commented, his eyes bulging slightly at the size of the mug he placed in front of Lizzie.

"I'm not normally," Lizzie replied. "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Ah," George nodded knowingly. "Insomnia or schoolwork?"

"Insomnia."

"It happens to the best of us."

"Yeah," Lizzie fumbled slightly with her mug, causing the liquid to come dangerously close to her sweater. She was surprised at herself. After hours of planning out exactly what she was going to say, she found herself at a loss for words.

"So, your sister looked good the other night."

"What?"

"At the game," George clarified. "Lynn has the potential to become a great cheerleader."

"Oh, right," Lizzie agreed.

"Is something wrong, Liz?" George frowned. "You seem kind of out of it."

"I'm just tired," Lizzie assured him. "I guess my lack of sleep's catching up with me again."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" George asked, a concerned look crossing his face.

"I'll be fine," Lizzie decided after a moment's debate. "I think Jane's still around, so she can drive if I'm not up to it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah.." Lizzie took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. It was now or never. If she didn't bring it up now, she would lose the nerve and…

"I'm glad I ran into you today," George said suddenly. "I was just thinking about you the other day, actually. You've always been such a good listener."

Lizzie's eyes snapped open. "Are you ok?"

"I've been kind of down lately," George confessed. "Alex, the girl I was seeing, dumped me."

"Oh," Lizzie said softly. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Her parents decided to send her off to boarding school," George said. "And, I guess she didn't want to keep up a long-distance relationship."

"Her parents just decided to send her away?" Lizzie asked, a bit of skepticism leaking into her voice.

"Yeah," George shifted slightly. "Nice folks, huh?"

Lizzie bit her lip as she studied his expression. She wasn't sure if it was her exhaustion speaking, but there definitely seemed to be more to the story than just that. "I met a girl from Pemberley yesterday," Lizzie told him. "She said she knew you."

"Really?" George asked. "Who was it?"

"Anna.. Anna.. something," Lizzie snapped her fingers as though she was trying to remember. It was amazing how easy it was to lie sometimes. "She's kind of short, blonde hair, freshman."

George's eyes flickered towards the table for a moment before meeting her stare. "Oh, I think I know who you're talking about. She's a nice enough girl, a little obsessive though."

"Obsessive?"

"Yeah," George nodded. "She had a thing for me last year. She kept sending me notes and calling my house and hanging up. Stuff like that."

"Really? That must've been annoying."

"It was," George leaned forward conspiratorially. "I felt bad for her. She convinced herself that I would go out with her if she hounded me. So, I finally decided to throw her a bone and go on a date or two."

"That was nice of you."

"Yeah, well, I'm a nice guy," George grinned impishly at her.

"So, what happened next?"

"Next?"

"After you went on a date or two."

"I told her I just wanted to be friends. She didn't take it well, as you can imagine," George replied. "I don't know what happened, exactly, but she must've told her brother I tried to take advantage of her because the whole school was talking about it the next day."

"Did you? Take advantage of her, I mean."

"Are you kidding?" George let out a loud guffaw. "Of course not! She was all over me. I was the one who was taken advantage of!"

"You poor thing," Lizzie said icily.

"What?" George asked. "You don't believe me?"

"I find it hard to believe that Anna would do anything like that," Lizzie said calmly. "She struck me as a very sweet, down-to-earth girl."

"Appearances can be deceiving," George reminded her.

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Lizzie snapped before gulping the rest of her coffee and getting up.

"What? Did I miss something?" George stood up, baffled.

"I have to go meet my sisters," Lizzie said, reaching into her wallet. She pulled out a few dollars and tossed them at him. "There's no need for you to pretend to be a gentleman and pay for me. That should cover my order."

* * *

Without so much as a glance over her shoulder, Lizzie strode out of the café and started the journey back to school. It was amazing how much faster this trip went. On the way down, she had been forced to fill the time with minor details about her life and other similar bits of conversation. Now, she was alone with just her thoughts for company. 

And, there were a lot of thoughts. At first, there were too many to coherently express here. Slowly, but surely, though, they calmed down to a rate that allowed Lizzie to fully comprehend what had happened.

Will was right. George was a jerk.

There was no way to get around that fact.

Lizzie closed her eyes for a moment and leaned against a tree across from the soccer field. She couldn't believe she had been so wrong. She had trusted George. She had liked him. Why had she liked him? Was she that gullible? Was she just as silly as Katie and Lynn?

And, what gave George the right to treat girls this way? Lizzie felt a lump build up in her throat as her thoughts turned to Anna. There was no way that she could believe the other girl was capable of what George had accused her of.

His story was obviously a lie, she realized. The whole school had supposedly talked about what happened with Anna. And, yet, somehow, Charlie seemed oblivious as to what had caused Will to hate George. If Charlie was even half as good of a friend as Lizzie thought he was, there was no way he would be nice to a guy he knew had treated his best friend's sister that way.

Lizzie's mind refused to stop spinning as she resumed her stroll. Why was this bothering her so much? She had been wrong before and the odds were good that she would be wrong again. So, why was she dreading Thursday so much? She doubted that Will would confront her about what had happened. Had her pride been hurt so badly that she couldn't stand to look at him?

Why did she feel the urge to call Will and apologize? This didn't change anything. Sure, he had been right about George, but that didn't change who he was. He was still the same guy who had been disgusted by her because of her curly hair and silly band-aid. He was still the same guy who could not allow his best friend to be happy. He was still the same guy who had been horrified by his feelings for her.

And, where on earth were her sisters? Lizzie glanced at her watch as she approached their car. They should've been here by now. Ok, she was a few minutes early, but they should've sensed that she needed to go home and crash. They'd practically had to carry her into school that morning, after all.

Trembling slightly, Lizzie let out a frustrated groan as she situated herself on the hood of the car. She was tempted to leave without her sisters. They could afford to take the bus every now and then.

"Lizzie?" A tentative voice called out from behind her.

Lizzie turned around in time to see Mrs. Gardiner approach. "Hi, Mrs. Gardiner," she greeted as cheerfully as she could manage.

"Is everything all right?" Mrs. Gardiner wondered.

"Yeah," Lizzie said swiftly.

"Are you sure? You haven't seemed quite like yourself today."

"I'm just a little under the weather," Lizzie assured her.

"You shouldn't be in school, then," Mrs. Gardiner said with a smile. "No need to pass it on to the rest of us."

"I don't think it's contagious," Lizzie laughed.

"That's good to know. I don't think I could handle catching the flu again this year. You can only sit through so many hours of daytime television before your brain rots."

"Good point," Lizzie agreed.

"Well, I better get going," Mrs. Gardiner said, shifting her briefcase to her other arm. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lizzie."

Lizzie bit her lip as her teacher started to walk away. "Mrs. Gardiner," she called impulsively as she jumped off the car.

"Yes?" Mrs. Gardiner froze in her tracks as Lizzie jogged up to her.

"I just.. I almost forgot," Lizzie ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I'm really sorry, but.. But, um, I'm not going to be able to help out at the center anymore."

"Oh," Mrs. Gardiner frowned slightly.

"My life's just getting incredibly busy," Lizzie babbled. "The SATs are coming up and I'm starting a prep course for them. Plus, I have band practice. We have a million concerts for the holidays. And, I'm thinking about trying out for the indoor soccer team.. And, I just don't know if I'll be able to devote the sort of energy to the center that it deserves."

"It's fine, Lizzie," Mrs. Gardiner assured her. "I know that other things can come up. I was a little surprised, but it sounds like you have a lot to handle right now."

"I do," Lizzie nodded numbly. "I really.. If you want me to stick around and train a replacement, I can do that."

"That won't be necessary. Penelope should be able to work without an assistant, for the time being at least," Mrs. Gardiner said.

"Oh," Lizzie nodded. "That's good to hear. I really am sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it," Mrs. Gardiner said kindly. "And, just so you know, you're always welcome to come back and visit, Lizzie."

"I will," Lizzie promised.

"You should probably go. I think your sisters are getting impatient," Mrs. Gardiner nodded at a point behind Lizzie's shoulder.

"Oh, right," Lizzie took a step backwards. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Good night!" Mrs. Gardiner called as Lizzie hurried back to the car.

"Finally!" Katie hopped from one foot to the other. "It's freezing out here!"

"It's not _actually _freezing," Mary pointed out.

"Well, it feels like it," Katie corrected herself.

"You have the keys, don't you?" Jane asked.

"Yeah," Lizzie tossed them to her. "I think you better drive though."

"I can't wait until I can drive," Lynn sighed. "Then, I can come and go whenever I want."

"You already do that," Mary moaned as the girls climbed into the car. "We live on your schedule, Lynn."

"Oh, like, we never stay late because the Latin club's having a meeting," Lynn scoffed.

"Are you feeling any better, Liz?" Jane whispered, her voice barely audible due to the argument that had erupted in the backseat

Lizzie bit her lip for a moment before answering. She hated keeping things from her sister, but Jane would be better off not knowing about what Will and Caroline had done. And, as for George, this wasn't the right time or place to go into that.

"Not really, but I will after I get some sleep."

"Good," Jane smiled. "I was worried about you today."

Lizzie returned the smile before directing her attention to the outside world. Her eyes flickered from building to building, person to person, desperately seeking for something to focus on. She knew she couldn't run from her problems forever, but, if she didn't find a way to push them aside, she was never going to sleep well again.

And, if there was one thing Lizzie was sure of, it was the fact that there was no way she could survive another day like the one she'd just been through.

* * *

Next Time on Longbourn High: 

Lynn goes to New York and George reaches a new level on the jerk scale.


	7. Chapter 7

Longbourn High – Chapter 7

Author's Notes:

Well, it's finally here. The seventh chapter of Longbourn High. It's only been five months since this story was updated… The good news is that there's only one more chapter left after this one. I've already started that one, so I'll try to have it up soon.

Once again, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter!

* * *

It was amazing how much good a whole night of sleep could do. When she woke up on Tuesday morning, Lizzie felt significantly better about her situation. In fact, it was difficult for her to even remember why she had been so upset the previous day. As the day went on, Lizzie gradually began to recall how she had felt, but, suddenly, it did not seem pressing anymore. She no longer had to go to the center. Jane was no longer dating Charlie. The odds of her running into Will were slim. This revelation soothed Lizzie's mind, but it took a chat with Jane to make her feel normal again. 

"He did what?" Jane gasped, her right hand instinctively flying up to her chest. "I can't believe George… Poor Anna!"

"Wait, there's more," Lizzie said numbly. The words that tumbled out of her mouth were difficult for her to say. Lizzie had never thought of herself as being excessively naïve, but the past few days had taught her a lesson she'd never forget. As much as she hated to admit it, there was a part of her, a self-centered part, that couldn't decide what was worse – the way that George had treated Anna or the fact that, not only had she believed everything he'd said, she had actually _defended_ his lies.

"I don't know what to say, Liz," Jane said when she was done. "That's terrible. All of it, it's just… terrible."

"How could I have been so stupid?" Lizzie wondered. "Am I really that naïve?"

"If you are, then I am too," Jane laughed softly.

"I guess there are worse things we could be," Lizzie decided.

"Much worse," Jane agreed.

"And, here, I always thought you were the only Bennet sister who could see no evil."

"Looks like I'm finally rubbing off on you."

"Not exactly," Lizzie said after a moment's consideration. "I can see evil, just not where it counts."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself."

"I guess.." Lizzie sighed. She wanted to drop the topic, but there was one more thing that was bothering her. "What do you think we should do?"

"About what?"

"About George. Should we tell people? You know, spread the word that he's scum."

"I don't know," Jane said thoughtfully. "It's not really any of our business."

"I feel like I have to do something though," Lizzie sighed. "He can't get away with treating girls like this."

"I know," Jane agreed. "And, in a perfect world, he wouldn't. But, what good will it do, really?"

"What good will it do?" Lizzie gasped. "If we can keep even one girl from being hurt, it's worth it, isn't it?"

"I think that if anyone asks us, we should tell them the truth," Jane said slowly. "But, we shouldn't go out of our way to spread the word. George was given a fresh start when he transferred. Maybe, there's a reason why we didn't suspect anything. Maybe, he's changed his ways. I mean, he didn't try anything with you, right?"

"No," Lizzie admitted. "He didn't even try to stick his tongue down my throat when we kissed."

"See," Jane nodded. "I say we just let it go. It's horrible. I doubt I'll ever be able to look at him without thinking about poor Anna. But, still, I don't think we should try to ruin his reputation at school."

Lizzie considered this for a moment before flopping onto her bed. "Why does life have to be so complicated?"

"Welcome to the real world, sis," Jane smirked slightly. "Isn't growing up fun?"

Without so much as a glance in her sister's direction, Lizzie moaned and sank head first into her pile of pillows.

* * *

During the weeks that followed the incident at Sister de Bourgh's, Lizzie's claims to Mrs. Gardiner about the status of her free time became a reality. While she didn't end up trying out for the indoor soccer team, band practice and her SAT prep course were enough to keep her afternoons filled. 

Before Lizzie knew it, November was almost over and it was time for Thanksgiving. All five Bennet sisters were in a good mood on the day before their long weekend. Jane was excited because she had finally mailed her last college application. Lizzie was happy because she had been given a solo in the next band concert. Mary was pleased with herself because she had made the honor roll again. Katie couldn't stop gloating about the fact that Denny had asked her to be his date at the varsity team's going away party. Lynn was so excited about the fact that she was leaving for New York in two days that she only threw a mild fit when she found out that Denny had chosen Katie instead of her.

"I told him he should ask you," Lynn sniffed, once she'd stopped shrieking hysterically.

"What?" Katie demanded. She glanced around the car, a bewildered expression on her face. Lizzie and Jane exchanged an amused glance while Mary snorted.

"Yeah," Lynn said slowly, her face scrunched up in thought. "The party's invitation only and I knew you wouldn't get in otherwise."

Katie's mouth opened and closed a few times as she debated how to respond. "You did not!" She finally exploded. "And, I so could've gotten in on my own! You said the whole cheerleading squad's invited!"

"The whole _Varsity_ squad," Lynn corrected.

"Did you really tell him to ask me?" Katie asked sadly. She couldn't believe she was getting her sister's hand-me-downs again.

Lynn opened her mouth to confirm this, but she caught Jane's eye in the mirror and decided to tell the truth. "No," she sighed.

"Really?" Katie instantly perked back up.

Lynn nodded glumly. She glanced out the window before speaking up again. "But, don't get too cocky. It's not like Denny's the hottest guy on the team. And, he's only a sophomore. I don't think he can even drive yet."

This information didn't seem to have an effect on Katie though. She just sighed, squealed, and squeezed Lynn's arm excitedly. "Tonight's going to be a blast. What're you going to wear?"

Lynn's eyes lit up. It was amazing how a question about fashion could make everything seem so much better. Luckily for the other Bennet sisters, their school was in sight, so they were able to avoid hearing the majority of Lynn and Katie's debate.

* * *

Lizzie never understood what the point was of having school the day before a holiday. No one, not even the teachers, wanted to be there. The only class she really did anything in that day was Creative Writing. Mrs. Gardiner had the class write a Thanksgiving skit for the children at Netherfield Center to perform during their annual camping trip that weekend. Lizzie couldn't help feeling sad as she helped her group work on a scene about the Mayflower. She had gone on the camping trip the previous year and it had been a lot of fun. 

When the bell rang, Mrs. Gardiner collected the papers and dismissed the class. Lizzie started to follow the crowd out when her teacher asked to see her for a second.

"I know this is rather last minute," Mrs. Gardiner apologized in advance. "But, we're short on chaperones this weekend. You wouldn't be free, by any chance, would you?"

Lizzie bit her lip lightly as she considered her teacher's request. She was free. And, she would love to go, but, even though he didn't strike her as the type who would willingly sleep outside, she didn't want to risk running into Will.

"Pemberley had the whole week off," Mrs. Gardiner continued. "So, most of our volunteers from there are on vacation."

"Oh," Lizzie said thoughtfully. She couldn't imagine that a family as prominent as the Darcys would stick around town for the holiday. "Well, in that case, sure. I didn't have any real plans."

"Great," Mrs. Gardiner smiled warmly, her relief evident. "We leave from the center at noon on Friday and will return by dinnertime on Saturday."

* * *

To Lizzie's immense relief, her father was sitting alone in his study when she got back from dropping off Katie, Lynn, and Denny at the basketball team's party. Lizzie hated to bother her father when he was working, but, her conscience was nagging her again. 

"Dad?" She called tentatively from the hallway. "Do you have a second?"

"Lizzie," her father said, smiling as he glanced up. "For you, always. Just close the door behind yourself. I don't want your mother to know I'm taking a break."

Grinning to herself, Lizzie complied with his wish and took a seat on the sofa across from him. "It's about Lynn," she started.

Mr. Bennet's eyes widened a bit. "What about her?"

"This has been bothering me for awhile, but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I just don't know if it's such a good idea for Lynn to go to New York," Lizzie said softly.

Mr. Bennet nodded stiffly. "I know what you mean. I had my share of concerns, but your mother was persistent. Lynn gets that from her, you know."

"I know," Lizzie shook her head. "The apple didn't fall far from the tree when Lynn was born."

"That, it didn't," Mr. Bennet agreed.

"Still," Lizzie pressed. "I don't think this is a good idea. Lynn will be the youngest one going on the trip. And, you know how impressionable she can be."

"I've already talked to the chaperones," Mr. Bennet assured her. "There are several teachers going and a few of the parents. Mr. Forster will be there. He was in the army. If anyone can keep Lynn in line, I trust it'll be him."

Lizzie bit her lip nervously. She knew that Lynn would kill her if she talked her father into changing his mind, but she couldn't help thinking that this was a bad idea. If Lynn behaved so freely when she was at home, it was likely that she would be even wilder in the city.

"Don't worry, Lizzie," Mr. Bennet said gently. "It'll all work out. It's just one weekend. How much trouble can Lynn get into in two days?"

"That's one answer I hope we never find out," Lizzie said wryly.

Mr. Bennet smiled slightly at her wit. "That's my girl. And, don't worry yourself. I knew girls like Lynn in high school. The more their parents tried to control them, the more they rebelled. Deep down, I suspect that Lynn has some sense. She's bound to start using it one of these days."

* * *

Thanksgiving was always a busy day in the Bennet household, but this year took the madness to a new level. Mrs. Bennet was in hysterics over the fact that this could be the last year all of her girls would be home. No matter how many times Jane assured her that she would definitely come home from college for Thanksgiving, Mrs. Bennet refused to listen. Mr. Bennet began the day in the kitchen with the rest of his family, but he quickly grew tired of his wife's outbursts and retired to his study until dinner was ready. Lizzie, Jane, and Mrs. Bennet were in charge of the majority of the meal. Katie and Lynn were supposed to be responsible for tending to the vegetables, but Lizzie ended up taking over since they were so engrossed by the parade on TV that the potatoes nearly burnt. 

As soon as everyone was stuffed to the point of bursting, Lizzie, Katie, and Lynn excused themselves from the table and hurried upstairs. Lizzie and Lynn had to pack for their trips and Katie had decided to be her sisters' fashion consultant. Lizzie suspected that Katie had come to this decision just so that she could avoid doing the dishes.

"Oh, don't take that, Lizzie," Katie moaned as she poked her head into her sister's room.

"Why not?" Lizzie wondered. She glanced down at the kerchief curiously.

"It's a horrible color," Katie explained. "It'll make you look pale."

"I don't care about the color," Lizzie shrugged. "I'm taking it because it's practical. It'll keep the bugs out of my hair."

"Well, it's a step up from that hat you wore last year," Katie admitted. "I'll give you that much. But, why don't you wear Jane's purple scarf? That's so much cuter."

"Katie!" Lynn whined as she snuck up on her sister. "Why are you wasting your time on Lizzie? It doesn't matter what she looks like. No matter what she wears, she'll get it dirty in two seconds. I'm the one who really needs your help!"

Katie couldn't help beaming. It was nice to be needed. "I'll be with you in a second. I'm just going to inspect Lizzie's suitcase."

Lynn rolled her eyes and stormed back to their room as Katie made her way over to Lizzie's bed. "You aren't taking any make-up, at all?"

Lizzie zipped her bag up before Katie could empty out all of its contents. "You ok, Kate?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," Lizzie flopped down next to her sister. "I know you wanted to go to New York too."

"Yeah," Katie sighed. "It's unfair, but what can you do?"

Lizzie raised an eyebrow at her sister. She wasn't buying Katie's act, but she refrained from saying so. If Katie wanted to act mature for once in her life, Lizzie wasn't about to say anything that might bring on a temper tantrum.

There would be plenty of opportunities for that in the morning.

* * *

A gentle drizzle was falling as Lizzie and Lynn tossed their bags into the back of their car. The whole family had come outside to see the girls off. Jane was already sitting in the driver's seat. She was going to drop Lynn off at the Forsters before taking Lizzie to the center. Mrs. Bennet stood behind the girls, sniffling and fussing over them. Lizzie couldn't understand why their mother was making such a big deal out of this. They would both be home before the weekend was over. 

A few feet away from their mother, Mary and Katie were huddled together under an umbrella. Mary was impatient to get back inside and finish her book, but, for Katie's sake, she was trying to be as calm as possible. Katie couldn't stop blubbering. Every time she seemed to be stopping, Lynn would make a comment about all of the shopping she would be doing or the Broadway show she would be seeing and Katie would succumb to her tears again. It got so bad that Mr. Bennet ordered Katie to go inside and wave good-bye from the window.

Lizzie suspected that her mother would have been content to fuss over them for hours if they didn't have to be at their destinations by a certain time. The Forsters were expecting Lynn to arrive by 11:30, at the latest, so that they could make their flight. The youngest Bennet had to remind her mother of this fact several times before Mrs. Bennet would finally release her daughter from her grip and allow the girls to leave.

They made it to the Forsters in record time, but Jane wanted to get right back on the road. She had an admissions interview that afternoon that she needed to go home and change for, so she wanted to drop her sisters off quickly. Lizzie insisted on going inside first though. She wanted to have a quick chat with Harriet's parents about Lynn and her disregard for the rules.

Jane pulled into Netherfield's parking lot at quarter of twelve. Lizzie jumped right out of the car, grabbed her knapsack, and hurried over to the spot where the group was gathering. Mrs. Gardiner was talking to a few of the parents, so Lizzie just waved at her teacher and got on the bus.

The bus was about half-full, so Lizzie was able to find a seat for herself in the middle. She had just settled in when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Anna sitting a few rows back. Her heart racing, Lizzie glanced around quickly, but she didn't see any signs of Will.

"Hey," Lizzie greeted as she slid onto the bench next to Anna.

"Hey!" Anna smiled enthusiastically. "Where've you been? I haven't seen you at the center in ages."

"Oh," Lizzie said softly. "I had to quit. My life's been crazy lately."

"Aw," Anna sighed. "Well, we've missed you. It hasn't been the sa-" Her voice cut off suddenly as she stood up and waved her arms in the air. "Will! Over here!"

Lizzie's head spun around so quickly that her neck hurt. Sure enough, there was Will. Lizzie glanced down at her hands and silently wished that she could make herself be invisible.

"Will," Anna chirped as her brother sat down on the bench across the aisle from them. "Look who it is!"

"Hello, Lizzie," Will greeted politely.

Lizzie forced herself to look up and meet his stare. "Hi, Will."

"How, er," Will ran a hand through his hair. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine," Lizzie answered automatically. "How about you?"

"Fine," Will said tensely. "And, your family? I hope they're well."

"They are," Lizzie assured him.

"Good, that's good," Will nodded before turning his attention to the window.

Anna glanced between the pair, a bewildered expression on her face. Before she had a chance to ask what was wrong, the bus door opened and a distraction arrived in the form of the Bingley siblings.

"Lizzie!" Charlie beamed when he spotted her. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I could say the same about you," Lizzie said smoothly. She couldn't help being surprised at her ability to recover so quickly from a shock.

"Will talked me into it," Charlie shrugged good-naturedly. "He said they were desperate for some extra chaperones to keep the young ones in line." He reached over and ruffled Anna's hair affectionately.

"Hey," Anna scoffed, despite the smile on her face.

"I thought we were going to sit together, Anna," Caroline pouted in an overly sad tone.

"We were," Anna said delicately. "But, I saw Lizzie sitting by herself.."

"Oh, well, we can't have that," Caroline said as she took a seat behind the girls.

"So, Lizzie," Charlie cut in quickly. "How've you been?"

"I've been fine," Lizzie replied.

"And, your family? How've they been?"

"They're good."

"Good," Charlie nodded eagerly. "That's good to hear. So, are your sisters doing anything interesting this weekend?"

"Lynn's going to New York," Lizzie told the group. "Our basketball team's playing in a tournament and she's going to cheer them on."

"Are they really?" Caroline spoke up. Turning to her brother, she added, "You know who's on their team now, don't you?"

"Who?" Charlie wondered.

Will shook his head slightly in Caroline's direction, but she didn't seem to get the hint. "George Wickham."

Anna jumped out of her seat so fast that her head nearly hit the window. Will glanced at his sister in alarm and stood up as well.

"I heard you used to go with him, Lizzie," Caroline continued, apparently oblivious to what was happening. "I was shocked when I heard that. You seem like such a good girl. I couldn't imagine why he'd be interested in someone like you. No offense."

"None taken," Lizzie said gravely. She placed a hand on Anna's shoulder and began to steer the other girl into the aisle. "It's kind of warm in here. Let's go get some fresh air while we can."

Anna nodded gratefully and followed Lizzie outside. "You dated George?" She asked as soon as she had hopped off the last step.

"We went out a couple times," Lizzie told her lightly. "It wasn't anything serious though. He wasn't my type."

"He isn't my type either," Anna's arms folded over chest. "I mean, from what I know about him, he doesn't seem like my type." Anna shivered a few times and nodded at the bus. "It's freezing out here."

Lizzie followed Anna back inside, but didn't say anything else. She didn't know what she could say. Anna obviously didn't want people to know what had happened with George, so Lizzie decided to respect that.

"So, er, Lizzie" Charlie said as he saw her approaching. "How about your other sisters? What are they doing this weekend?"

Lizzie smiled faintly. She knew which sister he was particularly interested in hearing about, but, after the way he had treated that sister, she wasn't about to make it easy for him. "Well, Katie's crying her eyes out over the fact that she couldn't go with Lynn to New York. She's trying to console herself with the knowledge that she has a boyfriend and Lynn doesn't. She'll probably spend the weekend writing love letters to Denny." She paused for a moment to take a sip from her water bottle. "Mary said something about studying, but that isn't unusual."

"And, Jane?" Charlie pressed.

"Jane has an admissions interview this afternoon," Lizzie told him. "And, I think she's going to the movies with a friend tonight."

"Oh," Charlie said.

He looked so crestfallen that Lizzie felt the need to clarify her statement. "She's going with my best friend, actually. Charlotte was desperate for an excuse to avoid going to a church function with her boyfriend."

"Oh, well, that was nice of Jane. To go with her, I mean," Charlie stumbled over his words, but his relief was obvious. He paused for a moment and stared down at his hands before looking up at Lizzie. "Please, tell.. Tell your family that I said hello."

"I will," Lizzie promised.

Mrs. Gardiner and the other leaders at the center stepped inside at that moment, so the group's attention turned to the front of the bus while the rules were laid out for them. When this was done, the driver started the engine and they were on their way.

* * *

Two hours and several dozen camp songs later, they arrived at the campground. Lizzie had never been a big fan of camp songs, but she had enthusiastically sung along during the ride. She didn't care if her voice had been off-key or if the snickers from the seat behind her grew louder with each song. It had saved her from what could have been an awkward, two hour-long silence. 

Once everyone had vacated the bus, the tents were passed out and everyone started to get into groups of twos and threes. Will and Charlie automatically paired up and set off to the boys' side of the campground. Anna stuck by Lizzie's side, but, to both of their dismay, so did Caroline.

Lizzie wasn't surprised to learn that she was the only one in the trio who knew how to pitch a tent. She also wasn't surprised to see that Anna was the only one who was willing to learn how. While the two of them worked on assembling the tent, Caroline sat on a nearby rock and desperately tried to get her cell phone to work.

"The reception out here's awful," she moaned. Silently fuming, she chucked the phone back into her purse and slid off the rock. "_That's_ what we're sleeping in?"

"You've never been camping before, have you?" Lizzie asked.

"Can't say I have," Caroline shrugged. "There's a first time for everything though, right?"

"That's an optimistic way of looking at it," Lizzie commented.

"Thanks," Caroline said. She looked and sounded genuinely surprised by the compliment. "So, what do we do now?"

"We're supposed to go back to the circle when we're done here," Anna reminded her.

Caroline nodded and the girls set off to find out how they'd be spending the afternoon.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a blur of crafts, hikes, and skits. By dinnertime, Lizzie was so exhausted that she collapsed onto the nearest bench when she reached the campfire. The other chaperones were still puttering about, putting the meal together, but Lizzie decided that she could stay put. Someone should be keeping an eye on the kids, after all. 

"Hey, Lizzie," Caroline called as she walked over to the other girl. "I hope you don't mind, but I used your cell phone to make a few calls."

Lizzie's hands reached out instinctively as her phone was tossed to her. "It's working?"

"Yeah, your reception's better than mine," Caroline shrugged. "What service are you using?"

Lizzie opened her mouth to answer when she noticed that the symbol for her voice mail was lit up. Curiously, she hopped off the bench and walked over to a nearby clearing to check it.

"Lizzie!" Jane's voice cried desperately. "Oh my God! You won't believe what happened. It's too… We just got a call from Mr. Forster. Lynn… She… She… George… What? I'm coming, Mom! I'll call you later, Liz."

Lizzie stared at the phone in confusion. She dialed home quickly, but there was no answer. Shaking slightly, Lizzie left a message for someone to call her. She glanced at the phone again and realized that Caroline's phone calls must have been long ones. Sighing, Lizzie turned off the phone, to conserve its power, and went back to the group.

* * *

After the last s'more had been eaten, Lizzie and a few of the other volunteers helped the youngest children get ready for bed while the older ones sat around the campfire telling stories. Once the last of her charges was safely tucked away in his sleeping bag, Lizzie started to head back to the group. She was halfway there when she decided to take the opportunity to check her voicemail again. 

"Liz," Jane's voice said wearily. "Hey, sorry about before. Mom was bellowing and… Everything's a mess here. It just keeps getting worse and worse. Lynn… We don't know what happened, exactly, but she was caught in a, er, compromising position with George this afternoon. He was late meeting his team before the game, so his coach sent out a search party. They found him with Lynn, in his room… alone… The chaperones freaked and… Well, we don't know. The Forsters were kind of hysterical about the whole thing. The chaperones started talking about suspending both of them from their teams, but the coaches were against the idea. They didn't think George and Lynn had violated any rules, but the chaperones… Well, I don't know. Anyway, the debate must've gone on for awhile. When they finally finished, they noticed that Lynn and George had taken off… They're gone, Lizzie. Gone. The chaperones have been searching everywhere and… Nothing. Not a trace of either of them. Mom's hysterical. She's locked herself in her room and won't come out. She's convinced we'll never see Lynn again. That she's going to become a statistic of some kind. Dad's in his study, trying to find a flight to New York. So far, they're either all booked or too expensive, according to him. Katie's upstairs, sobbing hysterically. Mary's the only sane one here. Besides me, I guess… Ok, well, I'll stop wasting your minutes. If we hear anything, I'll give you a call. Otherwise, I'll see you tomorrow."

Lizzie stared numbly at her phone after she'd hung up. She couldn't believe this. She had known Lynn was a little unpredictable, but she had never guessed that her sister, her baby sister, would be capable of something like this. It had to be George's influence. That was the only explanation. Trembling, Lizzie sank onto the ground and tried to blink back the tears that wanted to fall. This was her fault. Why did she listen to Jane? She should've listened to her instincts and spread the word about George. Then, none of this would've happened!

Or, would it? Lizzie couldn't help wondering if Lynn would've been even more attracted to George if she'd known what a bad boy he was. That didn't change anything though. Lynn was her little sister. She should've protected her from this, prevented it somehow. Now, Lynn's reputation, not to mention the reputation of the Bennet family, was going to be tarnished because of Lizzie's failure to report what she had known.

"Lizzie?" A tentative voice called from behind her.

Lizzie wiped at her eyes as she listened to the rustling of leaves and crunching of twigs that followed the voice. Within moments, Will had made his way over to her spot.

"Are you ok?" He asked, glancing down at her.

"I'm fine," Lizzie assured him stiffly. He offered his hand as she started to stand back up and she accepted it gratefully.

"Are you sure?"

Lizzie considered his question for a moment. If her eyes were as red as she thought they were, it must be obvious that everything was not ok.

"Is there anything I can do?" Will pressed.

"My sister," Lizzie started, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to say the words. What would Will think about her family if he knew what Lynn had done? He already thought her behavior was immature, but this.. This went beyond anything that either Lynn or Katie had ever done.

"Which sister?"

"Lynn," Lizzie said softly. Why did she care what he thought, anyway? She didn't care, she decided. She was just embarrassed for her sister. That had to be it. "She's lost."

"In New York?" Will asked, his eyes wide.

Lizzie nodded mutely.

"What happened?" Will wondered. "Did she get separated from her group?"

"Sort of," Lizzie said meekly. "She.. Er, she was found in George Wickham's room."

There was something in Will's eyes that told her that if she hadn't had his full attention before, she certainly had it now.

"Her chaperones panicked. They got into a fight or something and Lynn.. She took off with George. No one knows where they are." When Will didn't say anything for nearly a minute, Lizzie continued, "I know this is silly, but I just want to go home. I need to be with my family. My mother's hysterical. Katie's hysterical. My father doesn't know what to do. I don't know what to do, but I can.. I can make Katie's favorite soup or take tea to my mother or-" Lizzie's voice cut off abruptly as she saw Will pull out his cell phone and dial a number. "What're you doing?"

He held up a hand and turned away from her, mumbling quietly into his phone. Once he'd hung up, he faced her again. "A driver will be here to get you in twenty minutes."

Lizzie's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Oh, well, I can't.. I can't just leave."

"Sure you can," Will said calmly. "There was a family emergency. Mrs. Gardiner will understand."

"I guess, but.." Lizzie shook her head slightly. "You didn't have to do that."

"You better go pack your things," Will told her. "I'll tell the others what happened."

Lizzie opened her mouth to thank him, but he was gone before she had a chance.

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time Lizzie got home. She was exhausted and, despite the size of the car, she felt rather stiff. Still, it was good to be home. She thanked the driver before getting out and offered to go inside and get some money, but he said it had already been taken care of. 

Jane and Mary were sitting at the kitchen table, staring blankly at each other, when Lizzie came inside. Both girls jumped up as the door opened and they nearly pounced on their sister when they saw who it was.

"Lizzie!" Jane threw her arms around her sister. "What're you doing here?"

"I live here," Lizzie replied smartly, returning the hug. "I got a ride home."

"Good," Mary said. "Maybe, you can talk some sense into Mom. She won't listen to either of us."

"That can wait until the morning. I think she finally cried herself to sleep," Jane said. "Either that or she's managed to calm herself down."

"How's Katie? And, Dad? Did he find a flight?"

"He found a train," Jane told her. "He left about an hour ago. Katie's a little better, I think. She's still upset, but she was watching TV when I was up there a few minutes ago."

"That's a good sign," Lizzie decided. "So, is there anything for me to do?"

"You can fold the laundry," Mary decided. "It should be out of the dryer soon."

Lizzie agreed to this task and set off for the laundry room. It wasn't exactly how she thought she'd be spending her evening, but it was better than tossing and turning in a tent while she wondered about her family.

* * *

The following morning brought a piece of discouraging news. Mr. Bennet had returned some time late in the night after his train broke down in the next town over. Instead of catching the next train to New York, he had decided just to come home and wait for any information from the chaperones. 

Mrs. Forster called the Bennets around noon on Saturday to let them know that there hadn't been any changes in the situation. They were still searching everywhere that they thought two teenagers on the run would go and they had finally called the police that morning, but their luck was still bad.

Despite the lack of news, Mrs. Bennet and Katie were in much better moods that day. They had seen on TV that the weather in New York was nice that day. So, they convinced themselves that Lynn was simply lounging around on a blanket in Central Park. "The poor dear probably doesn't realize how much trouble she's caused," Mrs. Bennet could often be heard saying.

Charlotte Lucas stopped by later that afternoon to visit her best friend. Lizzie was relieved to have a distraction, so the girls slipped out of the house and went for a walk around the neighborhood.

"Everyone's talking about it," Charlotte said simply. "When Jane backed out of our plans last night, I ended up going to that party at Bill's church. No one knew the names of the people involved, but everyone was gossiping about it."

"Poor Lynnie," Lizzie said with a shake of her head.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Like I said, no names were dropped. I didn't even know it was Lynn until I talked to you this morning."

"I doubt it'll stay this way for long though," Lizzie pointed out. "Lynn's always going to be known as the thirteen year old slut who got one of our star players kicked off the team."

"He got kicked off?"

"Not really, I think," Lizzie said. "But, I'm sure that won't matter when the story gets retold. It makes it sound more dramatic if he was kicked off."

"That's true," Charlotte nodded vaguely. Lizzie glanced at her friend curiously. It was obvious that her thoughts were elsewhere now.

"So, I'm thinking about breaking up with Bill," Charlotte said suddenly.

"What?"

"It's just not working anymore," Charlotte told her. "It was never really working, to tell you the truth."

"Yeah, I know," Lizzie admitted. "He never seemed like your type."

"I have a type?"

"Yeah," Lizzie grinned. "Your type is anyone whose name isn't Bill."

Charlotte laughed lightly. "How true."

"So, how're you going to do it?"

"I don't know," Charlotte shrugged. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I think I'll try to stick it out until the holidays, at least. My mom's already told all her friends that I'm bringing my boyfriend to her party."

"Mothers," Lizzie laughed. "Can't live with them. Can't get them out of our lives."

* * *

Lizzie had just turned out the light so that the girls could go to sleep when they heard an excited squeal come from their parents' room. 

"Girls!" Mrs. Bennet cried. 'Girls, get up!"

Jane and Lizzie climbed out of their beds and hurried into the hallway. Katie was already at their mother's side, bouncing up and down excitedly, and Mary was leaning sleepily against her door.

"That was Mr. Forster!" Mrs. Bennet beamed at her daughters. "Lynn has returned!"

"Finally," Mary mumbled before darting back into her room and closing the door behind herself.

Mrs. Bennet frowned after her, but her smile returned very quickly. "She's going to catch a plane first thing in the morning."

"Where was she?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Mrs. Bennet shrugged. "I didn't ask."

"Was George with her? Are they in trouble? Did she come back on her own or did a search party have to drag her back?"

"I don't know, Lizzie. I really don't," Mrs. Bennet said cheerfully. "All I know is that our dear, little Lynnie is just fine."

Lizzie and Jane exchanged a bewildered glance before turning to go back to their room.

"Just think of all the stories she'll have!" Katie squealed at her mother. "Do you think she'll be any tougher, after living on the streets, I mean?"

With a roll of her eyes, Lizzie flicked off the light for what she hoped was the last time that night and got back in bed.

* * *

Lizzie could tell that her mother and Katie had returned from the airport before the car even pulled into the driveway. Their laughter and squeals were _that_ loud. 

The whole family gathered around the kitchen table once Lynn had finished unpacking her bags. The youngest Bennet loved the attention so much that she couldn't stop giggling.

"I want to know exactly what happened, young lady," Mr. Bennet said firmly.

Lynn glanced up at her father, opened her mouth, and burst out laughing again.

"This isn't a laughing matter. Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"Oh, hush, John," Mrs. Bennet said lightly. "Lynn's just had an exciting weekend."

"That's what I'm worried about," Mr. Bennet's frown deepened. "What were you doing with that boy, Lynn?"

"I can't talk about _that_ with you, Father," Lynn said, giggling more than ever.

Mr. Bennet's eyes widened and he began to pace the room. "You five have had it pretty easy around here. We've never been very strict parents, as I'm sure you've noticed. That's going to change."

"John-" Mrs. Bennet started.

Mr. Bennet held up a hand to stop her. "Jane, Lizzie, Mary, I've never had to worry about you three doing anything.. anything _stupid_." Lynn finally stopped laughing when her father's eyes landed on her. "I trust that won't change." The three girls nodded silently. "Good. Katie, Lynn, you're the ones who will really feel the change around here. Katie, you are going to quit the cheerleading squad."

"Dad!" Katie cried.

"John!" Mrs. Bennet cried at the same moment.

"Don't even try it. I've made up my mind. If you want an extracurricular, Katie, there are plenty that might actually make you use your brain."

"Cheerleaders have brains!" Katie snapped defensively. "Several of the girls on the squad make the honor roll every quarter!"

"Also," Mr. Bennet continued as though she hadn't spoken. "You will be allowed to go to the mall only when necessary." Before she could ask, he added, "_I_ will determine when that is."

Katie stomped her foot angrily and leaned back in her chair. "Why are you doing this? Lynn's the one who disgraced the family, not me."

Lynn stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Oh, but I've haven't gotten to Lynn yet," Mr. Bennet smirked. "Lynn, you will not be returning to Longbourn High."

"What?" All of the Bennet women gasped.

"I made a few calls this morning," Mr. Bennet continued. "Lynn will take an admissions test tomorrow and, God willing, will start at Norland on Wednesday."

"Norland?" Lynn gasped. "But, that's… That's…"

"That's where Bill goes," Lizzie whispered to Jane. The girls couldn't help laughing at the thought.

"It's a religious school with good morals," Mr. Bennet filled in. "If they can't straighten you out, no one can."

"But, John, we can't possibly afford to send Lynn there," Mrs. Bennet shrilly stated. "Not if you want Jane to go to college next year."

Lizzie placed a reassuring hand on Jane's shoulder.

"The school gives out financial aid to those who need it," Mr. Bennet told her. "And, the rest will come from Lynn's college fund."

"But-" Lynn started.

"I trust that Lynn will work so hard over the next few years that she will earn a scholarship or two when the time comes to worry about that," Mr. Bennet raised an eyebrow at his youngest daughter.

Lynn glanced from one parent to the next. Her mother's face was sympathetic, but uncertain. Her father's expression was stony and stubborn. She wasn't going to win this battle. Furiously, Lynn turned around and stormed out of the room. Katie followed meekly a moment later.

"Now, then," Mr. Bennet said calmly. "Who would like to order a pizza for dinner?"

* * *

While their parents debated what toppings to have on their pizzas, the remaining Bennet sisters went upstairs to check on Lynn. They found her lying face down on her bed with Katie next to her, gently rubbing her back. 

"Want to talk about it, Lynnie?" Lizzie offered as she sat down on Katie's bed. Jane and Mary joined her there a moment later.

Lynn sat up and glared at Lizzie. "Would you stop calling me that?"

"It's your name," Lizzie reminded her.

"It's a nickname. A babyish nickname," Lynn pouted. "I'm not a child anymore."

"So, we hear," Mary said wryly.

"Shut up, Mary," Lynn snapped. "You're all just jealous because I'm the first sister to become a woman." She couldn't help laughing at the thought. "It's funny when you think about it. Me! The youngest one! And, I've gone where all of you haven't."

"Doing _that_ doesn't make you a grown-up, Lynn," Jane said seriously.

"How would _you_ know, Jane?" Lynn smirked. "I bet that's why Charlie dumped you."

Jane stared at her sister in horror before abruptly leaving the room.

Lizzie reached over and smacked the back of Lynn's head. "If you were really mature, _Lynnie_, you would be above saying stuff like that."

Lynn glared at Lizzie, but, in an attempt to prove her newfound maturity, did not respond.

"So, what did you _do_ exactly?" Katie squealed, breaking the silence before it could become too awkward. "I mean, I don't want to know the details, but, you know, the basics would be ok."

"Well," Lynn stretched back out on her bed and smiled. She was clearly in her element now. "We really hit it off on the plane. It was incredible. We talked for, like, the whole trip. When we got to our hotel, George told me his room number and said I should stop by later on. I said I would, but I didn't really mean it. I mean, I knew the parentals would kill me if something happened."

Mary snorted, but didn't say anything.

"But, Harriet and some of the other girls said I should take him a chocolate bar before the game, you know, to show school spirit and all." Lynn glanced down coyly. "But, that wasn't all he wanted."

Katie and Lynn burst into a fit of giggles at that.

"So, where'd you go after the chaperones caught you?" Katie demanded.

"We went to this little apartment in the middle of the city. It belongs to George's uncle or cousin or someone. I don't really know, but it was great. I felt _so _grown-up there," Lynn said. "I even made him dinner. It was kinda burnt, but he didn't seem to care."

"If it was so great, why'd you go back to the hotel?" Lizzie wondered.

"I didn't have a choice," Lynn said with a roll of her eyes. "George said it was time for us to own up to what we'd done."

Lizzie did a double take at that bit of information. She couldn't believe that George was actually showing signs of growth.

"It wasn't his choice either," Lynn continued. "Some guy showed up and told him off."

"What a jerk," Katie scoffed.

"Yeah," Lynn shrugged. "It was _weird_. George freaked out when he opened the door. He just kept screaming 'Will! What the hell are you doing here?' until the guy told him to shut up."

Lizzie jumped up when she heard the last part of Lynn's story. "Will?"

"That's what he said," Lynn said with another shrug. "He looked familiar, actually. Do you know him?"

Lizzie didn't know how to respond to that question. It couldn't have been Will Darcy, could it? It seemed impossible and, yet, it also made perfect sense.

"Anyway, so, he was kind of mad at George," Lynn continued. "They have a history between them. I could tell that much. My poor George looked _so_ upset when the fight was over."

"Fight?" Katie squealed at how romantic it all sounded.

"Yeah," Lynn nodded eagerly. "They got into a big a fight 'cause George didn't want to leave."

"They fought?" Lizzie repeated. "Like, hitting each other fighting or yelling at each other fighting?'

"A little of both, actually," Lynn replied. "George held his own for awhile, but that Will dude knew what he was doing."

This was too much information for Lizzie to take in at once, so she mumbled something about going to make sure their parents weren't still fighting over pizza toppings and hurried out of the room.

* * *

After dinner, Mrs. Bennet, Katie, and Lynn went upstairs to chat about Lynn's (sanitized) adventures in the city while Jane and Mary settled down in the living room to do their homework. Lizzie had already finished her assignments that afternoon, so she went for a walk by herself. It was fairly dark by the time she left the house, but that didn't bother her. There were still children outside playing with their parents, so she was fairly certain that it was safe to wander around on her own. 

And, it was safe. At least, it was safe in the sense that there weren't any burglars or murderers on the prowl. Lizzie hadn't considered the possibility that she might run into a nuisance though.

Lizzie had just turned back onto her street when a car pulled up next to her and the window rolled down, revealing Bill Collins's face. "Elizabeth!" He cried. "What're you doing out here by yourself?"

"Hi, Bill," Lizzie greeted calmly, despite the shock that his sudden appearance had caused for her. "I'm just taking a walk."

"By yourself?" Bill gasped. "You're lucky you're still alive!"

"This is a very safe neighborhood, Bill," Lizzie pointed out.

"You can never be too careful," Bill told her. "Get in, I'll drive you home."

"It's just down the street," Lizzie said, nodding at her house. If she ran, she could be there before he had a chance to follow. She couldn't do that though. It would be rude. "What brings you here anyway?"

"I thought I'd stop by and have a word with your father."

"Why?" Lizzie wondered.

"It's about Lynn," Bill whispered conspiratorially. "My father and I heard what happened. I just wanted to tell him that I think he made a very wise decision. Norland is definitely the right place for a girl like that."

Lizzie kept her mouth firmly closed for a moment to keep from saying something she would regret. It was one thing for her to say that her sister was a slut. It was quite another for someone else to suggest it. "We hope she'll do well there," Lizzie said finally.

"I'm sure she will," Bill told her. "Sister de Bourgh has already taken a special interest in the case."

"Has she?" Lizzie wondered.

"Of course," Bill said. "Given your attachment to the Darcys, I thought you would have assumed that."

"My what?" Lizzie gasped.

"Sister de Bourgh is very protective of her niece and nephew," Bill explained. "She wouldn't want them being associated with a family that was.. Well, I'm certain you understand."

"I do," Lizzie snapped. "Well, you can assure Sister de Bourgh that she has nothing to worry about. Her niece is a friend of mine, but I barely know her nephew."

"You can tell her that yourself," Bill said. "I believe she's planning to visit your family this evening."

"What?" Lizzie gasped.

"Didn't I mention it?" Bill said absent-mindedly. "I'm planning to meet her there."

Lizzie turned on her heel and hurried off in the direction of her house. Bill drove beside her, chatting about how important this meeting would be for Lynn's future.

As soon as she entered the house, Lizzie shouted the news to her family while she ran upstairs to make sure that Lynn was wearing something that covered up the majority of her body. She had just reached the top of the stairs when Jane's head poked out of the living room and nodded for her to come inside. Sheepishly, Lizzie hurried downstairs and joined her family, Bill, and Sister de Bourgh in the living room.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Sister de Bourgh greeted primly.

"Good evening, Sister," Lizzie said politely. "It's nice to see you again."

"I'm certain it is," Sister de Bourgh smiled demurely. Then, turning to the rest of the group, she said, "I believe I've heard enough here. If you'll excuse me, I would like to have a word with Elizabeth."

"Ah, but Sister," Bill stood up suddenly. "I thought we were going to go over-"

"Not now, Bill," Sister de Bourgh said. "You may go over our policies, if you like. I wish to speak with Elizabeth alone, though."

Lizzie nervously glanced at Jane, who shrugged, before following Sister de Bourgh outside.

"What can I do for you, Sister?" Lizzie asked.

"You can answer me honestly," Sister de Bourgh stated. "What are your intentions regarding my niece and nephew?"

"My intentions?"

"Yes," Sister de Bourgh arched an eyebrow at her. "They seem rather fond of you, but I'm afraid I don't see why."

Lizzie's mouth opened and closed a few times as she debated what to say. She had always thought that nuns were supposed to be kind women. They were supposed to be the type of people who saw the good in everyone. She couldn't understand how Sister de Bourgh fit into that picture.

"Well," Lizzie started weakly. "I can't speak for your niece and nephew, but I, er, would have to say that I consider them my friends."

"Your friends," Sister de Bourgh repeated. "Nothing more, nothing less?"

"Yes," Lizzie said with more confidence than she had before.

"I see," Sister de Bourgh said. "You seem like a bright enough young woman. I imagine you understand where I am coming from."

"Actually, Sister," Lizzie admitted. "I'm afraid that I don't."

Sister de Bourgh frowned at this. "I worry about my niece and nephew," she said. "Their parents are away so often that I almost think of them as my own children. I worry about the sort of influences that effect their young lives. Your family is one of those influences now."

Lizzie froze in her tracks and turned to face Sister de Bourgh directly. "What exactly are you saying?"

"My dear," Sister de Bourgh said in an overly patient voice. "I think it would be best if you distance yourself from Anna and William."

"You disapprove of my family?" Lizzie shook her head angrily.

"Ah, there you go. I knew you were a fairly intelligent girl," Sister de Bourgh nodded. "But, disapprove is such a strong word. I just think that my niece and nephew would be better off without this sort of influence."

"Are you referring to Lynn's behavior?" Lizzie snapped disbelievingly. "I would think that the way we've handled the situation would be a _positive_ influence for your niece and nephew. I mean, yes, Lynn messed up. But, we're her family. We're going to stand by her no matter what."

"I will admit that Lynn's actions this weekend are a part of my concerns, but they aren't everything," Sister de Bourgh said. "My dear, I am mainly concerned about you."

"Me?" Lizzie gasped.

"Why, yes," Sister de Bourgh said simply. "I do not mean for this to sound offensive, but you aren't the type of girl that my sister and her husband thought their son would date."

"Date?" Lizzie gasped again.

"Oh," Sister de Bourgh said, her relief evident. "So, you aren't seeing William, then?"

"No, I told you. We're just friends," Lizzie said. _If you can even call us that,_ she mentally added.

"Well, that's a relief. Friends aren't nearly as influential as girlfriends. You will remain this way, yes?"

"I-" Lizzie started, but stopped with a shake of her head. "I don't see how it's any of your business."

"I told you. I worry about my niece and nephew."

"You mean that you worry about your family's reputation," Lizzie clarified. "I wouldn't have thought that someone with your profession would be concerned about that."

Sister de Bourgh's frown increased. "Just promise me that you will not date William, should he ask you."

"Where are you getting this idea from, anyway?" Lizzie demanded. She realized that she was avoiding the nun's request, but she needed a moment to process what was happening.

"If you must know, Caroline Bingley mentioned something about it a few weeks ago."

"Caroline," Lizzie nodded knowingly. "I should have guessed."

"Caroline is a perfectly lovely girl," Sister de Bourgh stated huffily. "She comes from a good family. You can just tell that she is going to be a successful adult. She would be an ideal match for William."

"Yes, I imagine she would be," Lizzie said. "If he liked her, that is."

"And, I suppose he likes you better?"

"I think it's safe to say that he likes going to the dentist better than he likes Caroline."

"I see," Sister de Bourgh said. "I notice that you have not given me your word on this matter yet."

"That's because I will not be giving it," Lizzie decided. Before the nun could interrupt, she continued, "I still don't see how it's any of your business who I do or do not date. I will not make a promise that has no meaning for me. And, there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind." With as much dignity as she could manage, Lizzie turned to go back inside. "Good night, Sister. I'll tell Lynn you'll see her in the morning."

* * *

"What I don't understand is why she waited so long to come here," Jane said as she sat down next to Lizzie. "If Caroline told her about you and Will several weeks ago, why did she come tonight? Was it because of Lynn?" 

"In a way, I think it was," Lizzie said. She picked up Jane's hairbrush and began to work out her sister's tangles. It was nearly eleven o'clock, but the girls knew they wouldn't be able to sleep unless they talked out their problems.

"How so?" Jane wondered.

"Well, unless I'm missing something, I think Will was the one who got Lynn to go back to the hotel yesterday."

"Really?" Jane gasped. "That was surprisingly nice of him."

"Yeah," Lizzie said softly.

Jane snatched the hairbrush out of Lizzie's hand and turned to face her sister. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That," Jane's mouth dropped open in shock. "I can't believe it! You've changed your mind about Will, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lizzie said defensively.

"You don't hate him at all, do you?"

"I never _hated_ him," Lizzie said. "Ok, maybe, a little," she admitted when she saw Jane's expression. "I don't know. He's not so bad, I guess."

"This is so sweet, Lizzie," Jane clasped her sister's hand. "If you start dating Will and I get back together with Charlie-"

"What's this about Charlie?" Lizzie demanded.

"You didn't deny the part about Will," Jane grinned.

"It's so ridiculous there's no point in denying it," Lizzie said flippantly. "Now, what about Charlie?"

"He called tonight," Jane grinned.

"You, booger!" Lizzie shoved her sister's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Jane couldn't help laughing at the insult. "You haven't called me that in ten years, at least."

"What did he say?" Lizzie persisted.

"He wants to come over tomorrow afternoon and catch up," Jane said. "It's lame, I know. But, at least, we're talking again."

"This is so great, Jane," Lizzie said happily. "I told you it wasn't over for good."

"Don't start picking out your bridesmaid dress yet," Jane replied. "It's just a casual thing. He probably doesn't even want to get back together."

* * *

"What did he say?" Katie hissed as she pressed her ear up against the door again. 

"I think he said something about lemons," Lynn hissed back.

"Sshh, girls!" Mrs. Bennet whispered. "I can't hear a thing!"

"Would you give it a rest?" Mary rolled her eyes as she passed by the trio. "Do you have any idea how embarrassed you'll be if they open that door?"

"Sshh!" was the collective response.

"Lizzie!" Lynn hissed when she spotted her sister coming down the stairs. "Come here."

"What're you three doing?" Lizzie had to fight the urge to laugh when she saw the scene before her.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Mrs. Bennet stood up, moaning in pain. "Katie, you get down there. I can't stay bent over that long anymore."

"This is an invasion of Jane's privacy," Lizzie placed her hands on her hips. "I'm sure she'll tell you everything, if you just wait until Charlie leaves."

"Oh, but that could take forever," Lynn moaned.

"Lizzie," Mrs. Bennet turned to face her daughter. "You know Charlie pretty well, don't you?"

"I guess," Lizzie said nervously. She had a feeling she knew what was coming.

"Excellent," Mrs. Bennet beamed. "Why don't you go get a drink or a snack or something and take it in to them?"

"I don't-" Lizzie started, but her protests were in vain. Her mother and sisters had decided this was a brilliant plan, so that was that.

Lizzie knocked lightly on the dining room door before opening it and letting herself in. "Hey, guys," she greeted breezily. "I just made some popcorn. Do you want-" Her voice cut off as she saw the scene before her. Jane hopped off Charlie's lap quickly and practically ran to her sister's side.

"Er, thanks Liz," she took the bowl and smiled awkwardly at Charlie, who stared down at his shoes. "Did Mom send you in?" She hissed in her sister's ear.

Lizzie nodded mutely, smiled weakly at Charlie, and went back out the way she'd come in. She knew that her mother and sisters were waiting for a report by the door on the other side of the room, but she decided that could wait. Their squeals would only make Jane feel even more embarrassed than she already was.

* * *

As soon as Charlie had gone, Jane went outside to join Lizzie on the hammock. 

"So?" Lizzie asked.

"We're back together," Jane squealed.

"I knew it!"

"Oh, Lizzie," Jane sat up so suddenly that the hammock nearly tipped over. "I'm so happy."

"No one deserves it more than you, Jane," Lizzie smiled. "But, lie back down. I don't feel like bruising myself today."

Jane complied with Lizzie's request, but her grin didn't fade. "So, we never settled this thing about you and Will."

"That's because there is no thing."

"Really? That wasn't the impression I got from Charlie."

Lizzie knew her sister was just baiting her, so she refused to say anything other than hmmm.

"Come on, Liz," Jane sighed. "You know I won't push you into anything, right?" Lizzie nodded. "So?"

"Any chance that I might have had with Will is gone. Long gone, even," Lizzie told her. "The things I said to him. You don't just forget something like that. And, then, there's the situation with Lynn… You should've seen his face when he heard what happened. It must have pained him to be so.. so nice about everything." Lizzie stared down at her hands before continuing. "Even if I were interested, he wouldn't be now."

"So, you _are_ interested in him?"

"I didn't say that," Lizzie said defensively.

"So, you're not interested?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I am."

"Oh," Jane's shoulders drooped a little. Lizzie had a feeling her sister had already been having visions of a double wedding.

"But, hey," Lizzie said cheerfully. "You and Charlie! That's a big yay, right?"

"Big yay," Jane agreed. She sat up again, a bit slower this time. "You know I just want you to be as happy as I am, right?"

"Leave it to you, Jane, to want the impossible," Lizzie grinned.

* * *

Next time on Longbourn High: 

The story finally concludes.


End file.
